Revenge: A sequel to Reactions
by houseofstories99
Summary: A week after Ammutt's five sinners suffered their, um, interesting reactions to being taken, trouble arises in Anubis house yet again. Something weird has been going on... something more strange than usual. Will the Sibuna's be able to figure out what is going on now, and put it to rest like they always do? Or is everyone actually doomed this time?
1. Prologue

Hello my fantastically wonderful readers! So if your here reading this story, that (hopefully) means you LOVED my story _Reactions_, and are stoked to read THE SEQUAL! If that's not why you're here...you need to either read Reactions first or...eh, I don't know. SO MANY of you guys left comments on the _Reactions_ epilogue, demanding a sequel, that I just couldn't _not_ write one! I had a few ideas for the plot, so it took me awhile to figure out exactly what's gonna go down in this story! For now, this is just the prologue. I'm hoping to get the first chapter up within a few days, but I'm not sure when that day will be. But for now, I hope you enjoy the prologue to my new story Revenge: A sequel to Reactions. Happy Reading!

IIIIII DOOOOO NOOOOT OOOOWWWN HOOUSSE OFFF ANUUUUBIS!

* * *

><p>It had been a boring day so far. Carl Woodward and Steve Jackson had nothing to do. Usually, being a paramedic, especially in a city like Liverpool, was full of action and adventure. But not today. Nothing had happened...yet.<p>

They sat on the black leather couch in the paramedic section of the hospital, watching an old Seinfeld re-run.

Carl took a sip of the beer in his hand.

"Well this has been an exciting day." he muttered to his friend.

Steve nodded in agreement. "Yeah, no kidding."

To both of their delights, the phone in the back of the room rang.

"I'll get it!" both men cheered, jumping off the couch.

They raced to the phone. Steve beat Carl by just a mere second.

He scooped the phone into his hands, quickly pressing the "Answer" button.

"999 What's your emergency?" he asked.

Frantic panting could be heard on the end of the line.

"HELP! My friend has been shot! I need a squad right away!" the caller screamed.

The voice of the person on the other end of the phone was so hysterical, and so dramatic, Steve could barely understand a word of what they just said- he also couldn't tell if it was male or a female calling.

"Alright, calm down. What's happened?l Steve asked soothingly.

The caller began panting again. Violent, piercing screams could be heard in the background.

"My friend...my friend was just shot! We need help right away!" the caller yelped

Steve was alarmed. Someone had been _shot?_

"Okay. Where is your location?" he asks

"Anubis House, one of the boarding houses at Frobisher Boarding School. I don't know the actual address. It's off Hayden Drive. Just GPS it or something I need an ambulance right now!" the caller screames.

"Okay. Try not to panic. Help is on the way." Steve reassured the frantic caller

More terrifying screams could be heard in the background. This made Steve somewhat scared...he'd never heard a scream that had so much urgency in it before.

"Please Hurry!" the caller screamed, before abruptly hanging up the phone.

Steve slammed the phone down, and ran towards the exit of the hospital, with Carl on his tail.

"What's going on? What happened?" Carl questioned

Steve kept running, but quickly turned his head back, to look Carl in the eyes.

"We need to move, now. There's an emergency. It's at some boarding school place thing called Anubis House. Do you know where that is?" Steve asked, frantically.

The two ran outside, and climbed into the nearest ambulance. Steve quickly started the engine.

"Wait, Anubis House? My niece Mara boards there!" Carl exclaimed

Steve began to steer out of the hospital lot hurriedly- he had no time to waste.

"Someone got shot there." Steve muttered, keeping his focus more on the road rather than his friend.

Carl's eyes grew wide. _WHAT?!_ Was it Mara? Is she okay? Was it one of her friends? What the hell happened?

Steve and Carl road in silence. Neither man had no idea what to say. Steve did not know anybody living at Anubis House, but he hoped for Carl's sake, that his precious niece, Mara, would be okay.

* * *

><p>DUN-DUN-DUN! What do you think happened? Is Mara okay? Who made the phone call? As I was writing this, I realized it would be really nice if they would announce on the show what the schools actual name is- does anybody else feel this way?!<p>

Anywho, I hope you like the prologue, and are exited for the first chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS SO FAR!

See y'all later! SIBUNA!


	2. Chapter 1- The Cold

Hey guys! Fortunately, I have very little homework tonight, so I got this chapter finished! Thanks so much for the reviews on the prologue- I'm glad to see a few of you already intrigued! And now, for the first chapter! Hope you enjoy!

I, HOUSEOFSTORIES99 DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!

* * *

><p>~A few days earlier~<p>

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

"Can't you just bribe your Dad or something?" Patricia whines

I shrug, and rub her shoulders. "If only it were the easy." I tell her, kissing her forehead.

One of my favorite things about England, is the weather sucks. Apparently we're supposed to get 6-12 inches of snow AND ice tonight, and the temperature is going to be a high of -5 degrees. (Yes, I live in England, but I still measure temperature in Fahrenheit- Patricia harasses me daily for it.)

If the bad weather does come, the paths to the school will be extremely dangerous to walk on, and Dad will have to cancel school.

If it wasn't obvious already, we are all _praying_ for tomorrow off.

Another thing I like about bitter cold England; it has given me the perfect excuse to cuddle in bed with my girlfriend all evening.

Patricia pulls my blankets closer to her face, then lays her head on my chest.

"It's so cold." she murmurs, moving herself closer to me, even more than she already was.

I smirk. "You know, you might warm up a lot faster if you took your clothes off."

She smacks my arm. "You're such a perv." she mutters

I scoff. "Me? A perv? You're the one who had Sexual Lust as your reaction, Yacker." I tease her.

"Yeah but it's not like I could control that." she snaps

"I know, I know." I assure her, while I run my fingers through her hair.

She sighs. "I still can't believe I don't remember any of that madness." she whispers.

"It's okay, babe. According to Harriet, the book said that when everyone would come off their reactions...they would respond to it differently. And for you...it's not remembering." I tell her.

She looks at me with confusion. "So is that why we all forget what happened, except for Fabian?" she questions

I nod. "I think so."

She then laces her fingers through mine. We lay there in silence, holding eachother.

"I love you." she murmurs.

"I love you too." I reply

Soon after, she drifts off into sleep.

* * *

><p>(KT's P.O.V.)<p>

I love movie nights.

I don't know which part about them I like the best: the unlimited popcorn Trudy makes us, chatting with the other girls, watching a good film, or sitting on Fabian's lap for the entire movie...

Yeah, I think it's the last one.

Willow and Joy had insisted on watching New Moon tonight. Then, Mara told them she had only seen Twilight. Joy and Willow, being the big Twilight freaks they are, forced Mara to watch New Moon with them. Since New Moon is one of my favorite movies, they invited me too.

We also invited Patricia, but she wanted no part of it.

When the four of us were setting everything up in the living room for our night of fun, Jerome and Alfie started making fun of how "wimpy" Edward and Jacob are. Fabian, decided to join in by saying no one in the entire movie could act.

They, like Mara, had only seen the first movie, so they were forced to join us as well.

So here we sit. Willow is sitting on Alfie's lap, at the end of the couch that I'm sitting on. (Well, technically I'm not sitting on the couch because I'm on Fabian's lap, but whatever.)

Jerome and Joy have taken up the other couch by laying down on it together. Then there's Mara, who sits awkwardly on the floor at Fabian and I's feet.

We're just getting to the scene where Bella is about to jump off the cliff to see Edward. I squeeze Fabian's hand; this part always gets my heart racing.

As Bella's standing at the edge of the cliff, taking off her jacket, Alfie suddenly jumps off the couch, knocking Willow down to the floor.

"DON'T DO IT BELLA!" he screams.

I can't help but burst out laughing. I'm not certain which part is funnier- the look on Willow's face as she landed on the floor, or the sincerity in Alfie's voice.

Everyone joins in on the laugher, especially Willow.

Then, Bella jumps off the cliff, and plummets into the water.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alfie screams

Now, none of us can stop laughing. Even as Bella crashes her head against the rocks, and begins to drown, we all continue to laugh.

A confused Trudy suddenly enters the room.

"What's so funny?" she asks

No one can stop laughing to explain to her what just happened.

"Well then. Maybe you all will find it funny that Mr. Sweet just called me to announce that school is officially canceled for tomorrow!" Trudy exclaims

We all clap and cheer. Even Alfie, who still looks upset.

"Alright, enjoy the rest of your movie." she says before she leaves the room again.

I turn my attention back to the TV. Jacob is trying to revive Bella. Then, she opens her eyes.

"Yes he saved her!" Alfie cheers, with tears in his eyes

Willow rubs his back soothingly. "Of course he did silly! There wouldn't be an entire saga without her now would there?" she murmurs

Smirking, I lean my head back on Fabian's chest. He tilts his head down, and pecks my lips.

"You hate this don't you?" I whisper to him

He shakes his head. "Actually, not as much as I thought I would." he admits

I chuckle, and give him another quick kiss.

The rest of the movie is more entertaining than usual, with Alfie cheering every chance he got. When the credits start to roll, Alfie's a mess.

"That...that was the best movie I've ever seen." he whispers to Willow.

Willow takes his hand, as she bends down to pick up their bowl of popcorn. "We can watch Eclipse tomorrow since we have the day off." she says

Alfie nods his head excitedly. "Oh yes please please please please!" he exclaims

I laugh, and lean back on Fabian again.

We're all talking and what not when Victor storms into the room.

"I know there is no school tomorrow, but I still expect you all to be in bed by the time I hear a pin drop!" he booms

Everyone scrambles to their feet, and hurry towards their rooms.

Before I head upstairs, I give Fabian one last kiss.

"I love you." he tells me

"I love you too." I reply, not even a second after.

He smiles, and we both go our seperate ways.

I couldn't have asked for a better night.

* * *

><p>(Alfie's P.O.V.)<p>

"Alfie Lewis, I swear you are the strangest human being I've ever known." Jerome says to me, as he's climbing into his bed.

"What? That was a great movie!" I reply defensively.

Jerome rolls his eyes. "I'll see you in the morning dude. Good night." he mumbles

"Good night." I say back, as I slip into my own bed.

For some reason, it's taking me awhile to fall asleep tonight. I must have had too much popcorn.

I sit up in my bed. Jerome is sound asleep by now. Sighing, I quickly and quietly slide out of my bed.

It's times like this when those late night Sibuna meetings come in handy. I'm able to slip out of my room without making a peep. Before Sibuna, I never could have done that.

I creep into the kitchen. All I want is a sip of milk, and then I'll go back to bed.

Or maybe I'll have a cookie or two...

Before I know it, I've eaten 7 chocolate chip cookies, and drank an entire glass of milk. Needless to say, I won't be asleep for awhile.

One more Alfie...that's all you need...

_Creak!_

I spin around. Is someone there?!

"Hello?" I whisper.

No response.

_Creak!_

There it is again. It sounds like it's coming from the pantry...

_Crash!_

Okay, someone is definitely in there...

I grab a broom that just happens to be next to the fridge.

Slowly, I creep up to the closed pantry door. I twist the doorknob...

What happens next is quick.

The broom is yanked from my hands. A white cloth is shoved over my mouth, and a gross, gassy taste fills my mouth. I don't even get a chance to call out for help.

After a few seconds, I feel incredibly sleepy. Next thing I know, a giant black sack is shoved over my head.

What is going on?!

I become weightless, and feel like I'm floating. My eyes are growing heavy...

I try to cling to consciousness for as long as I can, but it's no use. I soon fall into a deep sleep...

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know. Not my best work...<p>

Anyway, what do you think happened to Alfie? Did you like the ultra Peddie and Kabian?

I don't know when I'll update again, but I hope to not procrastinate for too long.

I'll probably update Broken next, then Oblivious, then this. So be on the look out.

As always, thanks for reading! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!

That's all for now! Have a good night- SIBUNA!


	3. Chapter 2- Stupid Ice

Hey guys! Happy MLK Jr. Day! (to my American readers!) So since there's no school today, I decided to do some writing! Sadly, this chapter is kind of short, and a little boring, but don't worry- the exciting stuff will be coming soon! I promise! So, here's chapter two! I hope you like it:-)

I, HOUSEOFSTORIES99 DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS BUT I REALLY WISH I DID.

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

"Trudy this is amazing!" I exclaim, shoving more of her to-die-for French toast in my mouth.

She smiles at me from across the kitchen.

"I'm glad you like it, dear." she says

I'm dabbing my mouth with a napkin, when Jerome walks into the room; he and Alfie are the only people missing from breakfast. For them, it's really surprising.

Jerome stops in his tracks, and looks around the table.

"Where's Alfie?" he asks

"Oh. Mr. Sweet called me this morning- unfortunately, Alfie's grandmother passed away last night. Alfie's father left a message on Mr. Sweet's phone, then picked him up early this morning." Trudy says

"Oh." Jerome replies, clearly surprised.

"Awww, poor Alfie!" Willow cries

I continue to eat my food. I feel bad for Alfie- that must be tough on him.

"There seems to be a lot of funerals around here lately." Willow adds

I stare up at her. "What do you mean?" I ask

She shrugs. "My friend Cory from Isis House lost his mom suddenly not too long ago. The funeral was supposed to be today, but since it was going to be outdoors, they canceled it. I was going to go- you know, since Cory is my good friend and we used to live in the same house together..."

Cory. The guy who lost his mom...because she became a sinner at the Founders Day celebration.

Patricia, KT, Fabian, and I exchange looks. We all know how Cory's mom died...but it's not like we can tell anyone that.

"That's very nice of you, dear." Trudy tells Willow.

Willow grins, and stabs her fork into her food.

I turn and face Patricia.

"I feel so bad about that. I almost feel like we should go to the funeral or something." I whisper to her.

She shakes her head disapprovingly. "No. We don't know him, let alone her. I know you feel bad, Eddie. But I think we should just let it be." she replies

I sigh, and continue to eat my food.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Patricia, pleeeease?" KT begs<p>

I lean back on my bed, and try to hold back a laugh. If Patricia actually allows KT to paint her nails, I'll be flabbergasted.

Patricia huffs. "Okay, fine. As long as you paint them red." she says

KT nods her head in approval. "Yes Ma'am!" she teases.

KT pulls her tub of nail polish over to her side, and pulls out a deep red color.

"Yacker, are you feeling alright?" I joke

"Shut up Eddie." she replies

KT unscrews the lid, and brushes the red polish over Patricia's nails.

I look over at Fabian, who is laying on his bed, doing something on his laptop.

"Fabian, would you like me to paint your nails?" I tease

Patricia and KT both giggle. Fabian looks up from his laptop at me.

"As much as I would _love_ that, I have to leave for a therapy appointment in about five minutes." he replies

"Oh darn!" I say sarcastically.

"Sweet's letting you go out in this weather?" Patricia asks

Fabian nods. "Yeah. I have to get a refill on my medications, so I can't not go."

"Hey Fabian, while you're at it, why don't you tell Patricia and Eddie how long it's been since the last time you cut?" KT says, a smile spreading across her face

Fabian smirks. "It's been...eight days." he says proudly

I smile. Good for him!

"Fabes, that's awesome!" Patricia exclaims

"Good job dude, that's incredible." I tell him

He smiles, and shuts his laptop. "I have to go now, I'll be back in a few hours." he says

I wave at him. "See ya dude."

"Be careful driving." Patricia hisses.

"Alright, I will." he replies

"Bye babe." KT chimes.

Fabian goes over to her, and quickly kisses her lips.

"Ah! My eyes!" I yell, shielding my face with my hands.

He rolls his eyes, then leaves the room.

KT turns and looks at me, then at Patricia. "Really? I've seen the two of you almost swallow eachother before!" she jokes.

Patricia's face turns bright red from embarrassment.

"Just paint my nails- whoa, did I just say that?" she says

KT and I burst out laughing. This has definitely been a great day off.

* * *

><p>(Fabian's P.O.V.)<p>

Jeesh, the roads are really slippery!

I cautiously pull my car into a parking spot, thats about as far away from the front door of my therapist's office as possible. Crap.

I rip the keys out of the ignition, and climb out of my car.

Brrrrr it's cold! I pull my jacket tightly across my body.

I carefully begin to walk through the snow and ice...

_Crack!_

I turn around. Two steps behind me, stands a figure dressed head-to-toe in black...and is holding a giant black sack in one hand, and a gun in the other.

My instincts kick in, and I sprint down the parking lot. The person chases after me.

I run as fast as my feet will carry me. The person in black is gaining on me. I start to quicken my pace, but then I slip on the ice, and land flat on my back.

I don't even get a chance to try to stand up. The person pins me down, and holds a white rag against my mouth. When I attempt to let out a scream, a hot gas fills the inside of my mouth.

The bag the person had been holding is thrust over my head. I'm starting to feel dizzy, and nautious.

I feel myself being lifted up, before I close my eyes...

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know. That was pretty short, and not that exciting. BUT I PROMISE IT'S GOING TO GET SO MUCH MORE INTERESTING SO SOON!<p>

Anyway...what do you guys think? Will Fabian be alright? Is the person who kidnapped Fabian the same person who kidnapped Alfie? If so, who is it, and what do they want?

Just wanted to let you guys know something: if you're a fan of my story Oblivious, I apologize it's been so long since I last updated. I have a bunch of ideas as to what is going to come next, but I need to organize them in way that will help me portray the story in the best way possible. It may be awhile before I update it again, so please hold tight, and know that I haven't forgotten about you!

Welp, that's it! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! SIBUNA!


	4. Chapter 3- Boredom

Hey guys! So, as you may already know, it's rare for me to update during the week, but I've been working hard on all three stories all week long and managed to get this one finished sooner than I had originally expected! I know I said I would have Oblivious done next, but it's way longer than I thought it would be- BUT IT WILL BE UP TOMORROW! Any who, here's Chapter 3 of Revenge! I hope you like it!

~I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS JUST MY IDEAS~

* * *

><p>(KT's P.O.V.)<p>

"Go fish." Eddie mumbles

I shrug, and take a card from the stack of cards between us.

"Do you have a nine of spades?" I ask

Eddie huffs, and hands me a card.

I never thought having a calamity day could be so boring. Alfie's not here to make things interesting, and Fabian's been gone for awhile...I'm about to explode from boredom!

I'm playing cards on the living room floor with Eddie...that's what it's come to.

Joy, Jerome, Mara and Patricia are sitting at the kitchen table, toying around on their phones.

As for Willow...she's doing some weird hippy vudu thing in the corner of the room...we're too afraid to ask any questions.

"Do you have a red jack?" Eddie asks, tearing me away from my thoughts.

I shake my head. "Go fish." I reply

He shrugs, then draws a card from the pile.

"Do you have-" he begins, but is intereupted when Trudy enters the room, and clears her throat.

Standing next to my beloved house mother, is a tall, lanky, dirty blonde haired boy with green eyes. He's wearing a grey T-shirt with a yellow, grey, green and blue plaid shirt over it, light baggy jeans, and black Chuck Taylor's. He's somewhat cute, I guess...

"Willow, someone's here for you." Trudy exclaims

Willow stops her ritual or whatever, and faces the guy.

She smiles widely. "Cory!" she cheers

She runs up to him, and engulfs him in a giant hug.

"Hey Weepy Willow." he replies

Eddie leans in and whispers in my ear, "Alfie would be flipping out if he were here right now..."

"Ya think?" I whisper back.

Trudy clears her throat again, and makes a "get out of the room and give them privacy" gesture to the rest of us.

I pick up Eddie and I's pile of cards, and we leave the room.

On my way out, I poke Trudy on the shoulder.

"Trudy, do you know when Fabian's supposed to be back?" I ask her

She nods. "Oh yes actually. His therapist called- there was a problem with getting his medication, so he's staying the night with his parents so he can get it first thing in the morning." she says.

Darn it! We were going to have another movie night...

I thank Trudy, then head into Eddie's room to finish our game of cards.

* * *

><p>(Willow's P.O.V.)<p>

"Cory, I've missed you so much!" I exclaim, reaching over to give him another hug.

He pats my back. "Yeah, I've missed you too. Isis is so boring without you." he says

I giggle- he's so sweet!

"Aw, it can't be that bad!" I reply

He snorts. "Uh, yeah it is. There's nobody there who's any fun at all...and everyone had been ignoring me unil recently..." he says, a frown forming on his face.

"About that...I'm really sorry about your mum, Cor. I can't even imagine how hard it's been..." I murmur

"It's okay. I'm getting better and better each day..." he whispers

I tap his hand. "Well that's good. I'll...go to the funeral with you...if you want for support."

He looks at me and smiles. "Willow, you're the best-"

He's cut off by the sound of Eddie stomping through the foyer.

"Trudy! I'm going to my Dad's office for dinner! I'll be back!" he calls out

"Okay!" Trudy replies from somewhere.

Eddie grabs his coat hanging on the coat rack by the front door, then leaves.

I turn my attention back to Cory.

"Since you're here, wanna go up to my room and play Chutes and Ladders? You know, for old times sake..." I suggest, while thinking about the fun times we used to have with that game.

Cory nods his head excitedly. "Yeah, let's go!"

I take him by the arm, and lead him upstairs to my room.

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

"Edison, please be careful. It's still very slippery out there, and colder than normal. I don't want you getting hurt." Dad says

I hug him. "I'll be fine dad. It's not even a five minute walk, and I've done it a million times. Don't worry about it."

We pull away from our hug.

I start down the hallway leading away from his office. I wave at him one more time, before I'm out of his sight.

Man, dad was right- it's freezing tonight! The paths are still kind of slippery, but it's nothing unbearable.

_Snap!_

What was that? Meh, it was probably just a bracnch or something.

_Crack!_

Okay, that was just the wind. Even though I know nothing is happening, I start to walk faster.

_Snap!_

This time, I turn around. Nothing is behind me; stupid wind.

When I turn back around, I feel something heavy collide with my body.

Okay, this is definetly _not_ the wind!

I flail around on the sidewalk, trying to get back on my feet. I quickly realize that I'm being held down by an actual person. What the-?

I open my mouth to scream, but when I do a white cloth is shoved over my mouth.

"Don't. Say. A word." a voice growls

Soon, I start to feel sleepy. Dizzyness follows shortly after...

My head is spinning in a million circles...

Then I feel something being pulled over my head, and everything goes black.

* * *

><p>Yeah, that one was kind of sucky, and really short. I'm sorry:-( Don't worry- each chapter will just get longer and longer!<p>

Other than that, what did you think? Who kidnapped Eddie? Is it the same person who kidnapped Alfie and Fabian? What is going on here?

Oblivious WILL be up tomorrow, and possibly Broken.

PLEASE REVIEW! See you lovelies tomorrow! Sibuna!


	5. Chapter 4- Discoveries

Hey guys! How are ya? So, where I live, we're having the lowest temperatures we've had since the 1950's, and almost all the schools in my entire state are closed for tomorrow! Eeeeeeeepp! So since I didn't have to do any of my homework, I wrote! I'm really excited about this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! Have fun! :D

~I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS JUST MY IDEAS~

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

My head.

_Ouch._

It's aching, throbbing...

I almost feel nautious.

Blackness clouds my vision. I think I have just woken up, but due to the last thing I remember until now, I'm scared to open my eyes.

"You weren't out this long. I'm getting worried." a voice whispers

Is that...Alfie?

"He'll be awake soon. He's been stirring- that's a good sign." someone responds.

Fabian?! What is going on here?

I slightly fidget around. I'm laying on something soft, something comfortable...

"Eddie?" Alfie asks

I'm still too scared to open my eyes...

"Eddie, it's just us. You're alright. You can open your eyes." Fabian murmurs

Damn it...he knows me too well.

I slowly flutter my eyes open, then take in my surroundings. I'm in a familiar place; Harriet's old bedroom from when Denby and Frobisher held her hostage.

"EDDIE!" Alfie cheers.

"W-what's going on? What happened?" I stammer.

Fabian sighs, and sits on the edge of bed, next to me.

"Eddie...what's the last thing you remember up until now?" he asks

"I...I was walking home from school...I had just left after having dinner with my dad...and then out of the blue some maniac kidnapped me...I think." I tell him

Alfie and Fabian exchange knowing looks.

"Guys, what's going on? You're scaring me."

"Someone kidnapped us..." Alfie whimpers

"Gee Alfie, REALLY?" I snap

"Alfie, go sit in the corner. I'll tell him." Fabian tells him.

At first, Alfie pouts, but then he simply walks over to a corner in the front of the room, and sits down.

"...Why does he have to sit in the corner?" I ask Fabian

"That's where I've been making him go when he misbehaves." he replies

"Okay...so what happened?" I question

Fabian draws in his breath. "Well, there's someone who'se clearly out to get us, and we have no idea why. This person kidnapped Alfie when he was grabbing a late night snack, and me when I was going to therapy. I think when whoever this physco took us, they used some kind of gas to knock us out- Alfie and I felt something weird in our mouths when we were being kidnapped, did you?"

I nod my head.

"This person...he/she only comes in here a few times a day: to drop someone new off, and to give us food. They're always wearing dark clothes, and a black ski mask. Alfie and I have the faintest idea as to who they are." Fabian explains

I shake my head in disbelief. "Who'se doing this to us? I mean, what have we done lately that want make someone want to kidnap us?" I ask

Fabian shrugs. "I have no idea. All I know is that whoever has us means business. Everytime he/she comes in here...they have a gun with them. Alfie tried to run past them earlier today, and they shot at him!"

My eyes grow wide. Who is this guy?!

"Fabian, I'm really scared. We have to get out of here." I whine

"I know, I know. But it's going to be okay- it always has, and it always will. I'm sure by now KT and Patricia have figured out something bad has happened to us, and they're going to find us soon." he reassures me.

I sigh. I guess all we can do is hope...

* * *

><p>(KT's P.O.V.)<p>

"I have to admit, it's kind of nice not having the boys around for just one night." Patricia says, shoving some popcorn in her mouth.

I nod my head in agreement. Don't get me wrong, Fabian's the love of my life, but it's been nice to just chill with Patricia and watch TV tonight.

"I love this show." Patricia says.

I focus my attention back to the TV, we're watching My Strange Addiction. Some of the people who go on that show are just totally weird...that's why Patricia and I love it so much!

We've just been sitting here, talking and eating popcorn.

Then, another segment of the show comes on. The girls is addicted to Taxidermy!

"OH MY GOD!" Patricia and I exclaim

We look at eachother, and start laughing.

"Omg, if I had known that was an addiction, I would have signed Victor up years ago!" Patricia laughs

We just keep laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jerome asks, catching us off guard.

"You're face." I reply.

"Haha. Very funny." he replies sarcastically.

Patricia and I ignore him, and go back to our show.

"Hey, did Alfie tell anyone which of his grandmothers died?" Jerome asks

"No, now shh!" Patricia hisses

Jerome walks over to us, and picks up the remote, and turns the TV off.

"Guys. Listen for a second. One of Alfie's Grandmas died when he was eight. I think the other one died before he was even born." Jerome says

Patricia and I exchange worried looks.

"So...what are you saying?" I ask him

He sits down next to me. "I...I don't know. But I don't feel like he's really with his family."

Suddenly, my phone chimes in my pocket. As does Patricia's...

"Ugh, I need food." Jerome mumbles. He stands up and walks into the kitchen.

I glance down at my phone.

Message from: Anonymous, it reads.

"Weird, mine says it's from Anonymous." Patricia murmurs

"Yeah, mine too." I tell her

Without saying anything else, I click "read":

_I'm watching you._  
><em>I'm closer than you think.<em>

_If it's your friends that you seek,_  
><em>you better not be weak.<em>

_Leave £5,000 outside the front door of the gatehouse tomorrow at exactly twelve-noon, and I'll set them free._

_Pull any tricks, and I'll kill all three._

_~Anonymous~_

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

I can't sleep. Most people probably can't when they've been kidnapped, but it would nice to escape reality for a few hours.

I glance at Alfie, who fell asleep in the corner. This place gives me the creeps. God I hope Patricia and KT have a plan...

Fabian rolls over, and takes the comforter covering us with him. I knew sharing this bed was a bad idea!

I reach over, and pull the comforter back on me, but still leave some of it on him.

I really hate this. I'm cold, tired, scared, annoyed, hungry...

_Creak!_

I jolt up in the bed. What. Was. That?

A light shines through the door, and it slowly creaks open. Then, a dark figure enters the room.

My kidnapper.

Not an inch of their skin is visible. He/She is wearing nothing but black, and a ski mask; just like Fabian had told me earlier.

"...What do you want from me?" I whisper

The kidnapper takes a few steps toward me. I can see a gun strapped to his/her hip. _Oh my god!_

He/She comes to my side , and grabs me by the throat.

"I. Want. Revenge!" they grumble

This physco is cutting off my air supply. My instincts kick in, and I throw my fist right in their face.

They fall off their feet, and land on the ground. I fly out of bed, and run past them towards the door.

The kidnapper jumps back on his/her feet, and chases after me. I don't make it out the door; they grab me by the throat, and shove me against the wall.

"Leave us alone!" I scream, gasping for air.

My attacker lets go of my throat with one hand, and uses the other to draw the gun from their side.

_Shit!_

Suddenly, the kidnapper is ripped off of me, and knocked down to the floor.

Alfie and the attacker roll around on the floor, trying to punch eachother. I slouch down to their level, and try to pull Alfie off of him.

All of our commotion awakens Fabian, for he's trying to pin down our kidnapper before my very eyes.

Alfie gets a perfect chance to sit on the attacker's stomach, while Fabian and I hold down their arms and legs.

We've done it. They're out numbered. He/she scrambles around beneath us, but it's no use. We're too strong for them.

Fabian moves his arms so that the attacker is still trapped, but so Alfie can rip their ski mask off their face. I gasp when I see the face of our kidnapper.

_Cory._

* * *

><p>(Patricia's P.O.V.)<p>

There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep tonight, not while knowing that two of my best friends and boyfriend are being held hostage at the gatehouse.

Mara fell asleep hours ago, but I've just been laying here, tossing and turning...

Who would do this to them? What do they want from us? I thought all of this craziness ended a few weeks ago?  
>I guess I shouldnt be surprised; this is Anubis after all.<p>

How's Eddie? Fabian? Alfie? Are they scared? Are they being treated decent?

All these thoughts swarm around in my head. I can't take it, we need a plan!

I quietly but hurriedly get up from my bed, and sneak out of my room.

When I shut the door behind me, I see KT walking towards me.

"I can't sleep." we whisper at the same time.

"We need a plan, now." I say

KT nods in agreement. "Let's go to the cellar, where we can actually talk."

We tip-toe down the stairs, and sneak into the cellar. Luckily, the door is unlocked; it's not like we can get through the secret tunnel tonight.

Once we get downstairs, KT breaks down in tears.

"Patricia, I'm so scared! We have to do something, or we're going to lose all three of them!" she cries

I'm not that good at that whole "comforting others" thing, so I just simply pat her shoulder.

"I know, I am too. But crying isn't going to solve anything. We need an actual plan." I tell her

She wipes a few of her tears, and shrugs.

"Well, we obviously don't have five-thousand pounds, so we have to come up with how we're going to deal with that." she says

I nod, and recite the last part of the horrid text in my head:

_Pull any tricks, and I'll kill all three._

"What if...what if we snuck into the gatehouse early? I mean, if whoever has the boys is expecting us at noon, he/she won't suspect anything at around eleven or eleven thirty, right?" I suggest

"We could sneak in through the secret passageway! You know, the one Eddie, Willow, Harriet and I found when everyone was a sinner!" KT exclaims

I nod in agreement. "Yeah. But when we get in there, we won't know where they are. We can't exactly run around and call out their names." I tell her

"Well...where is the most logical place to keep them?" she questions

"The tank room?" I reply.

"Nah. I was thinking maybe like Harriet's old room, or the living room. We could try the tank room, too." she says

"Okay, here's what I think we should do. At around eleven tomorrow, we sneak into the gatehouse through the secret passageway. We'll sneak around, until we find them. Once we do, we sneak back out, run to the house, and call the police. All we have to say is some physco kidnapped them, they don't have to know any other details." I propose

KT takes a minute to let all of this sink in.

"I don't know...it seems really risky." she murmurs

"Well do you have anything better in mind?" I snap

KT shakes her head. "No, I don't. I just wish there was an easier way..."

I shrug. I couldn't agree with her more, but I think this is the only way we can successfully get the boys back.

"So...what do you say? Are you in?" I ask her

KT frowns, but then turns it upside down. "Yeah, I'm in."

* * *

><p>Whoa whoa whoa...Cory has the boys?! How?! Why?! What does he want!? Will Patricia and KT get them out successfully?<p>

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! See ya later! Sibuna!


	6. Chapter 5- The Escape

Hey guys! So I spent a lot of time writing this yesterday, but didn't get to edit it until today! So here it is! I hope you like it!

I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. SORRY, YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG PERSON.

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

"C-Cory?" Alfie stammers

"Let go of me!" he hisses

"Not until you tell us why you kidnapped us!" Fabian snarls

"Okay, you really want to know? You sick freaks killed my mother!" he yells.

My heart rate shoots up. How does he know that?! (Even though it's kind of technically true...)

"What are you talking about?" I hiss.

Cory lets out an evil laugh. "You dumbasses really don't know?"

The three of us exchange worried looks.

Cory snorts. "My Mom was Raymond and Rufus Zeno's sister. She married my dad, so her last name was Baker. You morons would have never known a Zeno was at the Founder's day celebration even if you had your souls!" he screams

How many evil Zeno's are there?!

"After your whole Ammutt fiasco, anyone could have been the one to die, and been taken to the underworld. And it was my mother! First, you guys killed my favorite Uncle, then you got my other Uncle arrested, and then you killed mother! I want revenge!" Cory booms

"We didn't kill your mother! It wasn't us, I swear!" Alfie screams

Cory laughs. "You were all sinners. Except for you, Osirian. If your two hadn't been taken, or if you actually used your powers for something, her life could have been spared. And now, you're going to pay!"

Fabian and Alfie look deeply hurt. Angrier than ever, I smack Cory across the face.

This makes Cory even livid. He throws the three of us off of him, and stands up. He pulls his gun from his side, and points it at us.

"Alright look. Here's what's gonna happen. Your little girlfriends are going to bring me five-thousand pounds today at noon. Then, I'll let the three of you go, and we can put all of this to rest. But, if either one of them pull any tricks, I'll kill all three of you...and if I feel like it, I'll make them watch. Deal?"

"You stay away from them!" Fabian screams, lunging at Cory

Alfie and I hold him back before he gets the chance to touch Cory.

"Oh, what will you do about it Rutter? Beat me up? Please, you couldn't even take down a weak girl!"

Fabian fidgets and thrashes in Alfie and I's grip.

"See you boys at noon." Cory snarls. He slams the door behind him. Alfie and I let go of Fabian.

"I hate that guy." he grumbles

"Guys! What are we going to do? He's going to _kill_ us!" Alfie hisses

"Unless Patricia and KT get five-thousand pounds." I say, trying to reassure them.

"Eddie, where do you suppose they're going to come up with that kind of money?!" Fabian shreiks

I shrug. Yeah, they probably can't...

"Okay guys, calm down. Patricia and KT aren't gonna let this guy win. I'm sure they've come up with a plan, and we're going to be out of here in no time. C'mon guys, we've been in worse situations." I say reassuringly

"Oh yeah? Name one!" Fabian hisses

"Okay, um, well, the whole world was doomed a few weeks ago because Frobisher and Denby almost released an evil demon into the world! This just affects us at least!" I reply, raising my voice.

"Just us? Eddie, this affects everyone around us! Who knows what this guy will do next-" Fabian begins

"Will you two shut up!" Alfie yells.

Fabian goes quiet. We look at Alfie with annoyance.

"Look, you guys are completely forgetting about the fact that if KT and Patricia do have a plan, they're putting us at an even bigger risk of being killed. He may even kill them! We have to come up with something else!" he explains.

Didn't think about that...

"Alright, then what do you suppose we do?" Fabian asks, his voice calm, unlike it had been before.

"I don't know! Your the smart one!" he hisses

Alfie and Fabian bicker back and forth. I may have to take back what I just said to Fabian...this could be the worst Sibuna situation we've ever been in.

* * *

><p>~The next morning~<p>

* * *

><p>(KT's P.O.V.)<p>

We have ten minutes.

Ten minutes until Patricia and I are going to risk all odds to get our boys back.

No matter how confident we may feel, it's not going to be an easy task.

I'm so nervous, I can hardly eat my brunch; I've been pushing it around on my plate with my fork. When I look over at Patricia, I notice she's doing the same thing.

"Wow, it really sucks being the only guy here." Jerome says

"Well the rest of them will be back soon, so it's not going to last much longer." Patricia snaps.

"Oh goodie! I miss my Alfie." Willow chimes

I sigh. I really hope we can do this...

Patricia glances at her watch, then at me.

"Hey Trudy, KT and I are going to go for a walk. We'll be back soon." she says

Trudy gives her an odd look. "Um, alright. Be careful please." she says

We agree, then head for the door.

"I'm so scared." I say, as we begin our hike to the gatehouse.

Patricia shrugs. "I'm not really scared...I'm more, on edge you could say. Worried. Not scared." she says

I sigh. Typical Patricia, not wanting to show any fear, what-so-ever.

We walk in silence for a few minutes.

"I almost feel like we should've brought a weapon with us or something." I eventually say

Patricia smirks. "That probably wouldn't do us any good. This psychic kidnapper probably has a gun, or a sword or something, we wouldn't have a chance."

"So are you saying we don't stand a chance in getting them out?" I ask, becoming concerned.

"No. I know we can save them, I'm just saying if it came down to a fight or something, which it won't, we would never win. This plan is full-proof KT, I promise."

The gatehouse is in view. I was really hoping we'd never have to come near this place again, but I was wrong.

Patricia and I stop. We stare at the gatehouse in silence, before Patricia finally speaks:

"Are you ready?" she questions

I nod my head. "Ready as I'll ever be." I reply

She smirks. "Alright. Now where's this secret passage?"

"Follow me." I say

We sneak through the secret passage with ease. Soon enough, we're inside the gatehouse.

"I can't believe with as much time as we spent here I never knew about this." Patricia whispers

We look around, and make sure nobody is near.

"Okay, let's check Harriet's room first. It'll probably be the hardest place we'll sneak into, so let's get it out of the way." I whisper

Patricia nods her head. Slowly and quietly, we tip toe through the upstairs living room of the gatehouse. As we're walking through the main upstairs lobby, I notice someone sitting in a chair sleeping- the same chair Caroline sat in when she turned Willow into a sinner. They're wearing black clothes, and have a ski mask over their head.

...The kidnapper.

I shake Patricia's arm, pointing to the man who kidnapped our boys.

Her eyes look like they're about to bug out of her head.

"Shoot." she whispers.

"C'mon, let's just keep going." I whisper back.

We sneak past the person breezily. Then, we tiptoe down the hallway leading to Harriet's room.

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

"Guys, I feel like we're running out of time!" Alfie exclaims, worry in his voice.

"Alfie, that's because we are running out of time!" Fabian snaps back.

"Guys, calm down! I think-"

The doorknob on the door to this prison cell begins to turn.

"He's coming to kill us!" Alfie whispers, crouching down behind Fabian and I.

The knob turns, and the door slowly opens. Standing there, are Patricia and KT.

"Yacker! KT!" I exclaim

Fabian and Alfie cheer, and we all hug eachother.

"I knew you'd come." I whisper to Patricia.

She smirks, and pecks my lips.

"Like I'd let someone get away with kidnapping you." she snorts, after we pull away.

I look over, and notice that KT and Fabian are having a breif make-out session themselves.

"Hey, um guys, I hope you all know that Cory's surely going to kill us now." Alfie hisses

Patricia looks at me with confusion. KT and Fabian break apart.

"Cory?" she asks

I nod. "Yeah, the kid from Isis House. He's our kidnapper. He wants revenge on us for killing his mom. He knows about founders day and Ammutt because he's Raymond and Rufus's nephew." I say

"Seriously?" KT exclaims

I nod. "Yeah. He's kind of messed up, if you hadn't figured that out already." I joke

"He shot at me the other day. The dude means business." Alfie adds

"Okay, well look. We need to get out of here, it's almost noon. Cory's out there asleep, and we snuck in just fine without him noticing us. We can sneak out just as easily. We just have to be dead silent." Patricia says

We all nod in agreement. "Okay. Let's do this." I whisper

Fabian puts his hand over his eye. "Sibuna." he whispers

We all repeat the gesture. "Sibuna."

I slip my hand into Patricia's. We all tip-toe out of the room, and quietly shut the door behind us.

"No one. Make. A sound." I whisper.

Everyone nods in agreement. I pull Patricia along with me, while the others follow behind us.

We're in the main area now. Just like Patricia and KT had said, Cory is sleeping in a chair, oblivious to the fact that we're sneaking out.

Patricia squeezes my hand. I shoot her a "it's going to be okay" look, and press her hand against my lips. She smiles at me, and we keep moving.

Suddenly, Alfie sneezes. A loud, echoing sneeze.

_Shit._

All five of us freeze. Cory looks up from his sleep, and sees us.

"RUN!" I scream

We take off. I lead them towards the secret passageway, and we hurry through it.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Fabian screams

I run as fast as my feet will carry me. Patricia is right behind me, while the others are a little more behind us.

Then, I hear gun shots.

"He's open firing!" KT screams

Gun shots continue to explode in the air. I look back, to see Cory is gaining on us.

"Keep moving!" I scream.

We're running through the woods by the house now. Cory is still shooting at us- this could not get any worse.

Coming up is the big tree KT and I hid behind when we found out my Dad was working for team evil. I look behind me again, to see that Cory is getting further behind us.

"Behind the tree!" I scream loud enough, so only my friends can hear.

More gun shots ring through the air. I grab Patrcia's arm, and pull her behind the tree with me.

KT, Fabian and Alfie must not have heard me before, because they run right past the tree. Luckily, there's a large bush a few feet up from Patricia and I, so they duck behind it.

Gunshots continue to pierce the air. Cory is getting closer. I peek around the tree, to make sure my friends are safe.

It looks like they are. But as I start to turn my head away, I see a bullet pierce Fabain straight in the side of his head.

* * *

><p>NOOOO! FABIAN! Will he be okay? What's going to happen next? Will Cory get away with this?<p>

I'm going to hopefully update again this weekend, I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for too terribly long! PLEASE REVIEW! Bye! :D :D

P.S.- SIBUNA!


	7. Chapter 6- The Aftermath

Hey guys! I don't know how, but I'm managing to write these chapters really fast! If only I had the same luck with Oblivious and Broken...

Oh well! Whatever! I hope you like this chappy!

I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. SORRY!

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

Never before in my life have I felt such an adrenaline rush. I've never run the speed I'm going at right now either; all to get to Fabian, who just had a bullet fly straight through his head.

"FABIAN!"

"FABIAN!"

"FABIAN!"

"FABIAN!"

For a moment, it almost feels as if the four of us have forgotten how to speak English; the only word coming out of our mouths is his name.

His head has a giant hole in it's side, which is gushing out blood. He's long fallen unconscious, but his eyes are still semi open.

KT pulls him into her arms, letting his blood seep into her clothes. She's crying hysterically; it's almost scary.

I crouch down at his side, and grab his arm. I press my shaking fingers against his deeply scarred wrist- he has a pulse!

"Guys, he's still alive!" I yell

But that doesn't help anything. KT is still erratic, as are Patricia and Alfie. Warm tears slide down my face; this cannot be happening!

We're screaming so loud, I can barely hear any of it. Alfie hovers over Fabian, and starts pounding on his chest.

"C'MON FABIAN C'MON!" he screams

"FABIAN!" KT shrieks again, between sobs.

Alfie stands up, and starts running around. "WHERE DID YOU GO CORY?! YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND YOU, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF I DO!" He yells.

KT and Patricia are cradling Fabian in a way that they're both holding him, and giving support to his head. (As much support as they can, since they're hands are shaking more than a level ten earthquake.)

Alfie runs back to us, tears pouring out of his eyes. "WE NEED TO CALL THE POLICE!" he screams

"OR AN AMBULANCE!" Patricia yells

I stand up. "Guys, stay here. I'm going to go back to the house and call 999. I'll be back." My voice cracks. Hold it together Eddie...

I start sprinting towards the house. I don't see Cory anywhere; he must have run off.

The House is growing closer and closer. Soon enough, I'm running through the front door, and grabbing the main phone.

Trudy enters the hallway as I'm dialing 999. "Eddie, what on Earth?" she exclaims.

I ignore her, and wait for someone to pick up. "999 What's your emergency?" a man's voice asks suddenly.

"HELP! My friend has been shot! I need a squad right away!" I scream.

Trudy looks at me with wide eyes. 'WHAT?!" she shrieks

"Alright, calm down. What's happened?" the operator on the line murmurs

"My friend...my friend was just shot! We need help right away!" I pant, holding back tears

My screaming has attracted Jerome and Willow's attention. They look at me with terror in their eyes.

"Okay. Where is your location?" the operator asks

"Anubis House, one of the boarding houses at Frobisher Boarding School. I don't know the actual address. It's off Hayden Drive. Just GPS it or something, I need an ambulance right now!" I screech.

"Okay. Try not to panic. Help is on the way."

Willow starts screaming and crying. "Eddie! What is going on?" she yells

"Please Hurry!" I shriek, as I hang up the phone.

Trudy, Jerome, and Willow look at me with confused and scared faces.

"Someone shot Fabian!" I spat. I turn away from them, and run back out the door.

* * *

><p>(KT's P.O.V.)<p>

"FABIAN WAKE UP!" I scream

Alfie continues to pound on his chest, trying to revive him. This isn't happening this isn't happening...

"C'mon Fabian!" Patricia cries

I cannot believe this is happening. The boy I'm in love with, who just a few minutes ago was so full of life, is now dying in my arms.

I move some of the less bloody strands of hair away from his face. "Fabian, please come back to me! You can't leave me!" I whine, letting more tears leak.

Then, Eddie comes running back. Behind him are Trudy, Jerome, Willow, Mara, Joy, and Victor. They see Fabian, and start screaming.

"FABIAN!" Joy yells, dropping down to her knees next to us.

"I'll go wait for the ambulance!" Victor yells, running back towards the house.

'WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?!" Trudy yells

"He got shot Trudy! What do you think happened?" Patricia hisses, tears running down her face.

Willow crouches down next to Alfie, and starts crying with the rest of us. That's all any of us can do, is cry- even Jerome and Eddie are.

Victor comes running back, with two paramedics on his tail, who are pulling a stretcher behind them.

"Uncle Carl?" Mara exclaims, tears still streaming down her face.

One of the paramedics waves to her. I clutch Fabian's arm. Don't leave me baby...

"I need everyone to move out of the way!" Mara's Uncle yells

Everyone backs away from Fabian, except for me- I'm not leaving him.

"Ma'am, can you move out of the way-" one of the paramedics begins

"NO!" I scream, clinging on to Fabian tightly

Eddie and Jerome sneak up behind me, and pull me off of Fabian.

"NO! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" I yell

"Shhh, KT, it's alright-" Eddie begins

"FABIAN!" I scream, trying to break out of Jerome and Eddie's grip.

The paramedics crouch down to Fabian's level, and lift him on to the stretcher. They start attaching him to a bunch of tubes, and wrap a large white cloth around his head.

I continue to thrash in Eddie and Jerome's arms. I need my Fabian!

The paramedics start to push Fabian's stretcher back to the ambulance, waiting by the house. Eddie and Jerome let go of me, so we can chase after Fabian.

As we're running, Victor steps in front of us, and puts his arms out.

'YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" he booms

We stop dead in our tracks. I'm not letting Victor control me right now!

I try to run around him, but he stops me.

"You all are going back to the house! The police are there waiting, and they're going to talk to you! And who I mean by "you", are Williamson, Miller, Rush, and Lewis. Now go!" Victor yells

I blink back more tears. He's not going to let me see Fabian?!

I shrug, and follow my housemates back to Anubis, and let my tears consume me.

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

"Shhh, Yacker, calm down. It's going to be alright." I soothe. I've never seen Patricia cry before, and the fact that she's crying so hard scares me.

She digs her head into my chest, and cries. I stroke her hair, and kiss her head. "It's going to be okay." I whisper to her again.

But the thing is, I don't know what's going to happen next. That bullet went straight through Fabian's head; I know his chance of survival is going to be low.

I can't bear the thought of losing him. He went through so much recently: the cutting, the suicide attempts, his depression...it was hard for him. I know it was, because I was there with him. I was there to calm him down during the two times he relapsed, I was there when he tried to take his life (twice), and I was there just now when he got shot in the head! It's not fair! Why does everything bad have to happen to him?

Anger and rage are building within me. I guess everyone else feels the same way: KT's curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, Patricia's bawling in my arms, Alfie's holding Willow in his arms, and they're both crying, Joy's in hysterics and Jerome's even let a few tears fall...

Then, a police officer enters the room, tearing me away from my thoughts. Victor and my Dad are on his tail, looking quite concerned.

The cop clears his throat. "Hello. My name is Officer Mitchell. I'm in charge of figuring out exactly what happened to Fabian Rutter. I know that all of you care about Mr. Rutter, so I'm going to need a few of you to answer some questions. I'll start by talking to Edison Miller."

I look down at Patricia, who is still clinging to me, while sobbing helplessly.

"Yacker, babe. I have to go talk to the police officer." I whisper in her ear.

She nods slowly, and let's go of me. My poor Yacker; she looks so miserable, it's breaking my heart.

I stand up from the couch we've been sitting on, and walk over to Officer Mitchell. He smiles at me.

"This way please." he says, gesturing for me to leave the room. I step into the hallway, with him following me.

"We're going to do this in Mr. Rodenmarr's office, if you don't mind." he says

I nod, and climb up the stairs. Of course this has to take place in Victor's office; everything bad seems to happen there.

Shoot. We didn't really get the chance to come up with a cover story. What am I supposed to say, "Oh some freak kidnapped us because we set free an evil spirit that killed his mom, and before that sent his Uncle to the underworld for all eternity?" Yeah, that'll go sooooooooooooooo well.

Officer Mitchell opens Victor's door, and ushers me inside. I sit in the chair in front of Victor's desk, and he sits in Victor's seat.

"Edison. Before we begin, I just want you to know that you are not in any trouble. I'm the good guy here; all I'm trying to do is figure out who did this to Fabian. I'm going to ask you some questions, and as long as you're one hundred percent honest with me, this will be painless. Understood?"

I nod my head in approval.

"Alright. First, tell me your relationship with Fabian." he begins

I sigh. "He's my roommate...and my best friend. I love him to death." I say

Officer Mitchell pulls out a yellow notepad, and types on it.

"Okay. Since the two of you are so close, is there anything going on with Fabian personally that could have set this off?"

"He's recovering from a self-harm addiction. He tried to commit suicide a couple weeks ago. But he's in therapy now and is doing much better. But I don't understand how that would have to do with anything." I tell him

Officer Mitchell nod, and writes on his notepad.

"Very well. Now, you're Father told me you were at the scene of the crime. Can you tell me everything that happened, leading up to when Fabian was shot?" he asks

I purse my lips. I'm not sure how I'm going to respond to this...

"Um, well...it's an interesting story..." I begin

"Go on." he says, looking intrigued.

I shrug. "Okay...there's this guy named Cory...and he sort of kidnapped Fabian, me, and our friend Alfie. For some reason that I don't know of, he thinks the three of us had something to do with his moms sudden death. I didn't even know the guy until he took me hostage. Anyway, he said he was going to kill us if my girlfriend, Patricia, and Fabian's girlfriend, KT, didn't bring him five-thousand pounds. Well, Patricia and KT came up with a plan to sneak us away from Cory, but he caught us. As we were running away from him, I started to open fire, and one of the bullets..."

I wipe a few tears from my eyes, as I remember the mere second of when the bullet hit Fabian.

Officer Mitchell stares at me in awe. "Um, alright. Uh...you can go now, Edison. Thank you for your time. Would you mind sending your friend Alfie up here please?"

I nod my head. Is that all he wanted to hear?

I shrug, and leave Victor's office to go find Alfie.

* * *

><p>It's been almost three hours since Fabian was shot. Nobody has heard anything about his condition. Trudy rode in the Ambulance with him, and she promised to call us soon, but the phone has yet to ring.<p>

Officer Mitchell interviewed Alfie and Patricia after me; KT was so hysterical that he decided he'd talk to her another time. Luckily, I had a brief moment to tell the two of them the story I told, so they managed to pull of telling pretty good retelling of it. Officer Mitchell left awhile ago; he said some other officers were going to look for Cory. I'm still surprised he didn't question me more about him...

Things have slowly settled back down. KT fell asleep, after crying for a solid two hours. Alfie and Willow are watching Eclipse, as she had promised him the other night. I'm not sure what Jerome, Joy, and Mara are doing...

Patricia eventually calmed down too. She, like KT, fell asleep awhile ago...except she fell asleep in my arms. I don't mind, the only problem is that we're in her bed, which means Mara will be in here later, and that will be awkward. As much as I hate to think it...I don't have someone sharing my room with me tonight.

Patricia stirs in my arms. I smile, and kiss her head. Then, my phone vibrates; I'm getting a text from Alfie.

I open his message. _"Come down stairs. Trudy called; Victor's going to tell us how Fabian's doing." _, it reads.

I gently lay Patricia down on her bed, then tip toe out of her room. I run down the stairs, into the living room.

Alfie, Willow, Joy, Jerome, and Mara are seated on the two couches. Victor is standing behind the one nearest to the kitchen, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Have a seat, Edison." he grumbles

I sit down next to Alfie and Willow. "Well...I just talked to Trudy...the outcome for Fabian doesn't look too good..."

Tears well in my eyes. No...

Victor shrugs. "Fortunately, the bullet did not hit a major part of his brain, but landed in the side of it. Hopefully, it won't cause permanent damage. However, he lost approximately eighty-seven percent of his blood."

I throw my head in my hands. I do not like where this is going...

"The doctors have been trying to give him blood transfusions, but his blood type is O negative, so they're having a hard time doing so."

I look back up, and stare at Victor. For once, he actually looks like he's upset.

"So...is he going to survive?" Mara asks

Victor draws in his breath. "Children...Fabian has a less than five percent chance of survival. I'm very sorry."

* * *

><p>Noooo! Is Fabian going to die?! Are the police going to find Cory, and arrest his sorry butt?<p>

I'll try to update this, Broken, and Oblivious soon. Apparently, my hometown is supposed to get some freezing-rain this week, so I'm hoping for a day off school. If that's the case, then I'll update soon. If not, then I probably won't be on until next weekend.

Bye guys, have a good night! SIBUNA!


	8. Chapter 7- Hospitalized

Hey guys! So, I've been reading all of your wonderful reviews, I've come to a fork in the road in my writing. A good number of you ship Kabian, and a good number of you don't. I don't know what to do! For now, I guess I'll incorporate them, but maybe not as much as I will with Peddie? Let me know what you think I should do in your reviews! And now, on to the story! I hope you like it:-)

I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS? K, NOW GET READING!

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

Whenever I hear about something that has a ninety-five percent chance of happening, I always have thought "Oh, that's not going to happen, ever."

But now, I'm _really_ hoping it's the pesky little five percent that pulls through this time.

Fabian...he only has a five percent chance of survival. Which means, he has a ninety-five percent chance of dying.

I can't believe it...there's no possible way this is happening. I'm not going to lose my best friend; this is all a dream! At any moment, I'll be awake, and Fabian will be sound asleep in his bed on the other side of our room...

...But that moment doesn't come.

Joy breaks down, and Jerome has to comfort her. Mara and Alfie look terrified, while Willow bawls.

"I...I'm afraid I'm not finished." Victor says

We all stare at him. How much worse could this possibly get?

"Fabian's in a coma...and his Doctor's are saying that even if he continues to survive, he may never come out of it."

That's when I break. I stand up from the couch, and storm out into the hallway. I go into that awkward corner where the cellar door and the stairs meet, and slump down. Tears run down my face. This can't be happening this can't be happening...

I thought I was going to lose him last time, but I got lucky. This time, I know that's not going to happen again. Fabian's going to _die_!

There's only going to be four of us in Sibuna. I'm no longer going to have a roomate...or a brother/best friend. There's no way I'm going to be able to pull through without him...he's the glue to sibuna; he holds us all together. He's one of the most important persons in my life, and in just a matter of days, or hours even, he'll be dead.

"Eddie?" a voice croaks

I look up, to see KT standing a few feet away from me. Her face is tearstained, and she looks concerned. How am I going to tell her everything Victor just told the rest of us?

"How...how bad is it?" she stammers

A few more tears fall from my face. "He...he's in a coma..." I stutter

KT nods, and a few tears escape her eyes. "Eddie...don't candy-coat anything for me. He...he's not going make it, is he?" she murmurs

I shake my head, and more tears fall from our eyes. I stand up, and pull her into a hug.

I'm not sure how long we've been standing here, crying on to each other. We don't pull away, until we hear someone clear their throat behind us.

There stands my Dad. He looks sad, yet also frightened. "D-Dad." I stammer

He takes a few steps toward us, and sighs. "I know that now is probably not the best time to question the two of you, but Fabian's Parents are going to sue the school if they don't get answers. Please, just tell me the truth; what happened?" he asks

I blink back a few tears, and then explain everything to him. KT stands next to me, and squeezes my hand for comfort whenever I'm about to break down in more tears. Dad just nods, and goes along with what I say.

"Alright...I'm glad I know the truth. I'll come up with a cover story for Fabian's family and the public. For the rest of the night, just wind down, and try to get some sleep. You've certainly earned it." he says

I nod in agreement. He gives me a quick, awkward hug, and then he leaves.

"I...I need to be alone." KT whispers

I nod, and watch as she hurries upstairs. I can't imagine how she must be feeling; if this had happened to Patricia, I don't even know what I would do.

I shrug, and march up the stairs. No way am I going to be able to sleep in my room tonight; it'll remind me too much of _him._

My feet drag against the ground, as I push the door of Patricia and Mara's room open.

When I enter, Patricia is awake and sitting up in her bed, staring at me.

Neither of us say anything; my face speaks for myself. I walk toward her, and climb into her bed with her. She opens up her arms, and wraps them around me.

Before, I was comforting her. I was the strong one, who was trying to keep us from breaking. But now, we've seemed to have switched roles.

* * *

><p>~The Next Day~<p>

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

Breakfast is silent. Nobody says a word, except for when something needs to be passed across the table.

It's weird to see everyone so...down. Jerome and Alfie aren't their usual selves, and none of the girls are chatting like they do at every meal..

Trudy enters the room, and starts collecting our plates. She lets out a heavy sigh.

"Fabian's doctor called me this morning. He had to undergo an operation last night, and he said that if all is well later on, he may be allowed to have visitors." she murmurs

"May? As in, not for sure?" I snap

Trudy nods her head sadly. "Yes dear, I'm afraid so..." she replies

I shrug, and excuse myself from the table. I can't be in here, it's just too much.

I hear footsteps behind me, as I hurry towards my room. That is, until I remember, I'm not going anywhere near my room for awhile.

"Eddie." a voice whispers

I turn around to see Alfie and Patricia standing behind me. Alfie waves a pair of car keys in the air.

"Go grab KT. We're going on a road trip." he announces

I look at him in confusion. I'm really not in the mood for any of his games. "To where?" I ask

Alfie and Patricia exchange depressed looks. "...To the hospital. I don't know about you guys, but I have to see him." Alfie whines

"Didn't Trudy just say-" I begin, before Alfie interrupts me:

"Since when have you ever let an adult stop you from doing anything? Now C'mon, let's go find KT, I want to get going."

* * *

><p>"Hi, we're here to see Fabian Rutter." I say to the nurse, sitting at the front desk in the front entrance of the hospital.<p>

Her fingers fly over the computer keyboard in front of her. "Fabian's in critical condition at the moment. If you would like, you can wait in the waiting room on the fifth floor for any updates." she says

I face the others, who are nodding their heads in approval. "Okay. Do we just go on up? I ask

The lady nods. "Yep. I'll let Fabian's doctor know you're here."

I thank her, and then we make our way to the elevators around the corner.

"Wow, we know this place too well." Alfie comments

"Too well for my liking." KT adds

Patricia and I laugh lightly. The elevator doors ding, and slide open. The four of us step inside. I'm reaching forward to press the "5" button, but Alfie smacks my hand out of the way.

"I wanna press the button!" he whines

"No, I'm going to!" I reply, reaching for the panel of buttons.

Patricia buts in, and pushes the button. "Did the two of you turn back into first graders over night or something?" she groans

Alfie and I mutter sorry under our breath. We ride in silence, until the elevator unexpectedly stops on the third floor.

The doors slide open, and two nurses dressed in scrubs step in. "I don't understand how we could lose so much morphine." one nurse says, as the doors shut behind her.

The other nurse shrugs. "One of the med students probably misplaced it. They probably just wanted to save their skin."

"But that was a ton of morphine! How did they manage to lose such a powerful, expensive medication like morphine!?" the first nurse hisses.

The elevator dings, signaling it's arrived on the fifth floor, and the doors are pulled open. The four of us step out, listening to the bickering nurses until the doors shut again.

It's then when I realize where we are: the same waiting room where so much happened just a few weeks back. I really didn't want to be back again, yet here I am.

"Well this certainly brings back some memories." KT murmurs

I sigh. I guess all we can do now, is wait. Wait for some news...wait for anything, really. We sit down on the infamous hospital waiting room couch, and I let my worry consume me.

* * *

><p>"How. Long. Has. It. Been?" Alfie whines<p>

"Alfie, it's only been thirty-five minutes since we got here." KT replies

I look down at Patricia, who has been resting her head on my shoulder for quite some time now. Even though it hasn't even been an hour since we arrived here, it feels like it's been an eternity.

"Fabian Rutter?" a Nurse suddenly calls out.

The four of us spring up from our seats, and hurry over to her.

"How is he?" KT asks

The nurse shrugs. "Not well. Fabian had to undergo a major surgery on his head last night, and it resulted in major Internal Bleeding. This means, that Fabian will suffer serious life-long effects from the operation." she says

My heart sinks. No...

"But can't they just put a big Band-Aid on his head?" Alfie asks

The Nurse cracks a small smile. "I'm afraid that's not how it works. The bleeding will cause Fabian to lose his Motor Skills. This includes Reading, Writing, his ability to hold and use objects..."

KT suddenly runs out of the room. I don't blame her; I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.

"When can we see him?" Patricia questions.

"Unfortunately, Fabian is in the ICU. It is a law that while any minor is in the ICU, only the legal guardians of the child are allowed to visit them. I'm terribly sorry."

We thank the Nurse, and walk back to where we were sitting earlier. Patricia and Alfie start bawling.

"He...he won't be able to read. He loves reading, he's a bookworm! He'll never be himself again if he can't read!" Alfie cries

I let a few (okay, more like a lot of) tears spring from my eyes. "I..." I'm not sure what I was going to say. I can't focus on anything but what the Nurse just told us.

"Shouldn't we go find KT?" Alfie asks, wiping away his tears.

"She probably wants to be alone." Patricia whimpers, lacing her fingers through mine.

I nod in approval. I slump down on the couch in the back of the room, and pull Patricia into my arms. Alfie sits next to us, and we just cry and cry...

* * *

><p>(Alfie's P.O.V.)<p>

I need to see him.

I don't care what any Nurse, or any Doctor tells me. I have to see my Best Friend.

I'm not sure how many more chances I'll even get to see him. It wasn't until a few hours ago when I had to face reality; Fabian's going to die, and there's nothing I can do about it.

I can't fathom what I'm going to do without him. Before Sibuna, we were never close. But now, he's like the brother I've never had but always wanted. Sure, I'm close with Jerome and Eddie too, but...I don't know...it's just the thought of not having Fabian around...I can't even believe it.

Patricia and Eddie fell asleep awhile ago. I don't think anyone slept too good last night; I know I didn't. KT came back awhile ago, too. She ran off to a bathroom, and cried in one of the stalls for an hour. She's curled up in a ball next to Eddie, still crying.

I stand up, and sneak out of the waiting room. My Mom used to be a Receptionist at this hospital, and I used to visit her frequently. So, I THINK, I may know where the Doctor coats and scrubs are kept...

I walk down a hallway of rooms, when I see a supply closet. _Score!_

I peer over my shoulder to make sure nobody is around. Then, I push the closet door open.

Countless white coats and scrubs hang from hangers all around the closet. I skim through them, looking for my size...and Eddie's.

I pull two pairs of medium scrubs off of their hangers, and then two coats. I slip out of my clothes, and put my new Doctor apparel on.

On the floor next to the door, is a box full of rubber gloves, and those white mask thingy's Doctor's wear over their mouths during surgery. I grab a few of them, and slip them into my pockets. I take one of the masks, and slip it on over my mouth.

This is so going to work. All I have to do is walk into the ICU, and find Fabian's room! Feeling confident, I scoop up the scrubs I picked up for Eddie, and leave the closet.

I walk down the hall, back into the waiting room. KT is still curled up in a tight ball, and Patricia is still asleep. Eddie however, is awake and watching the TV.

He hears me walk toward him, and turns his attention toward me. "Excuse me, Doctor? I have a question about Internal Bleeding." he says

Oh my gosh- he believes me! I pull my mask down, revealing my face to him. "Yeeeesss?" I reply

"Wha- Alfie! What are you doing?" he hisses

"Playing Doctor." I reply

He stares at me. "Why?"

"Because I want to see Fabian, and you're coming with me. Here, take these!" I exclaim, tossing him the scrubs.

He catches them, and looks at me with a "are you kidding me?" look on his face.

"Go get changed, I'll wait out here." I tell him.

He hesitates, but then he exits the waiting room, carrying his scrubs and coat.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe we're actually doing this- we could get arrested, Alfie!" Eddie hisses, as we push through the doors to the ICU.<p>

"Will you relax? We're just going to see Fabian, say a few words, and then leave." I tell him

Eddie stops dead in his tracks. "What do you mean say a few words? Are we saying goodbye to him?"

I shrug. "Dude. You heard the Nurse, he's going to die soon. How would you feel if you didn't get to say goodbye to him?" I say

Eddie looks like he wants to yell at me, but holds it all back. "Okay, let's go find him." he mutters

I smile, and we stride down the main hallway of the ICU. A Doctor walks past us, holding a clipboard. I tap her on the arm.

"Excuse me, Miss? Do you know what room Fabian Rutter's in? My partner and I need to prep him for his next operation." I say, talking in a fancy voice.

Eddie stands behind me, and puts his hand over his mouth, holding back a laugh. The Doctor looks down at her clipboard. "He's in that room right there." she says, pointing to the room right in front of us.

"Thank You." I tell her, as she walks away from us.

I stare at the room. Right through that door, is Fabian. One of my best friends, one of the most important persons in my life. He's right through there, laying on his death bed.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask Eddie

He nods. "As ready as I'll probably be."

I pat his arm, and push the door open.

The scene that lays before me is absolutely terrifying. His face is swollen. His cheeks are a light shade of blue and purple. A white bandage is wrapped around his head, covering up every last strand of his hair. Countless IV's and needles are shoved into different parts of his skin. He's not Fabian...he's an injured, sick, version of Fabian.

Eddie and I stand in front of his bed in silence. He looks so lifeless...so...dead.

Eddie strides over to him, and sits on the edge of his bed. "Hey buddy." he whispers

I take a few steps forward, so I'm leaning on the end of the bed. Poor Fabian...

"Do...do you think he can hear us?" I ask Eddie.

He looks up at me. "I...I don't know." he murmurs. He takes Fabian's hand in his, and sighs. I move to sit on the edge of the bed next to them.

"Hey dude." I whisper

Eddie blinks back a few tears. "Fabian...I...I don't know what to say. I'm sorry that I let Cory do this to you...I never meant for you to get hurt." he whispers

"Don't worry, dude. When we find him, we're going to kill him." I add

Eddie nods, and lets more tears fall down his face. I sigh, deciding to finish this speech for him. "Fabian...you can't leave us. You have to stay...you just have to. We need you- I need you! Please! Don't go!" I whine.

Eddie and I sit there, next to him, in silence. Neither of us know what to say...

"Dr. Newman?" a voice suddenly exclaims

I look up, to see a man, probably in his mid forties, wearing a Doctor's coat standing a few feet away from me.

"Wha- I had no idea you were going to be here so soon! Hey, Barbra! Bring the Medical Students in!" he yells

Eddie and I exchange worried looks. What the-

Soon enough, a Nurse brings in ten young-looking guys and girls wearing scrubs. Oh no...

"Class, this man sitting on this bed is the best Surgeon in the entire United Kingdom. He has operated on several members of the Royal family, and even performed surgery on Steve Jobs!" the weird guy squeals, pointing to me

Um...what is going on?!

The "students" oh and ah at me. "Um...I don't think I'm-" I start

"Guys, Dr. Newman is going to be performing an operation in just a few minutes on man with Liver Cancer! Dr., would you mind if these young students watched you during the procedure? It would be an excellent opportunity for them!" he exclaims

Then, it hits me. Eddie and I are dressed as Doctor's, and this guy actually thinks I am one...and he wants me to operate on someone!

"Um, sure!" I reply, not knowing what else to say or do.

"Well c'mon then, let's go!" the guy says, gesturing for me to follow him.

I stand up, and follow him. Oh my god- I have to perform surgery! I can't get out of this- I'll be arrested, or kicked out of the Hospital! What am I going to do?!

I stare at Eddie, who is still sitting next to Fabian. I mouth a simple "Help Me" to him, before I exit the room. Ahhhh!

* * *

><p>(Patricia's P.O.V.)<p>

"Where did Alfie and Eddie go?" KT asks me

I shrug, and look around; my doofus boyfriend and best friend are nowhere to be found.

"They probably went down to the cafeteria or something." I tell her.

I shrug, and grab the remote laying next to me. I press the power button, and point it at the TV in front of me.

My heart stops when I see what's on the screen. It's a news channel- with Cory and Raymond Zeno's faces on it. A brunette haired lady in a red business suit is standing in front of them, holding a microphone.

"At exactly 4:57 today, Raymond Zeno was broken out of Prison with the help of his nephew, Cory. Cory Zeno is wanted for an attempt of murder, for when he shot a teenage boy yesterday at an elite boarding school in the suburbs of Liverpool. The two have run off, and are nowhere to be found-"

KT grabs the remote from my hands, and turns the TV off. We look at each other in horror. Oh. My. God.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I'm sorry if this Chapter's not properly edited: it's almost 1 AM where I live, and I'm really tired. So other than that, what did you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to update again soon, good night!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8- Sibuna MD's

Heyyy guys:-) Thank you all for the reviews you've been leaving! You've all left some suggestions( for more Peddie, mostly), and I'm definitely going to incorporate them into upcoming chapters! I struggled to incorporate more of them into this chapter, but here's a hint: There will be _**toooonnnsss** _of Peddie in some upcoming chapters. Shhh- don't tell! And now, on to the story! Hope you enjoy it:-)

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, BUT I REALLY WISH I DID!

* * *

><p>(Cory's P.O.V.)<p>

"Aunt Regina, you don't understand! Those damn Anubis freaks killed my mom; she was your sister-in-law! I should've killed all five of them instead of just hurting one!" I scream

My Aunt, and Uncle Raymond stand before me. "I know how upset you are, Cory. I tried to get them too for killing Uncle Rufus. It's just a shame that poison didn't work..." Uncle Raymond murmurs

Aunt Regina looks at us in disgust. "I cannot believe the two of you are acting like this! I miss Rufus and Nicole too, but it's not worth killing these kids!" she yells

"YES IT IS!" Uncle Raymond and I both shout.

Aunt Regina sighs. "Look, the main reason Rufus went to Anubis House in the first place was to get the Elixir of life for all of us to share. He died in the process, and Raymond, you got arrested! I want the Elixir as badly as both of you do, but we can't keep attempting to kill the residents of Anubis House to do so, it's immoral!" she snaps.

"Okay, then how else do you plan on getting the Elixir?" I ask

She smirks. "Oh don't worry, your Aunt Reagan and I have a plan."

Uncle Raymond and I exchange worried looks. "And what might that be?" he questions

Aunt Regina smiles, and pulls her car keys out of her jean pockets. "I'll tell you, but all in good time. For now, just come with me." she says

Not wanting to argue with her, Uncle Raymond and I follow her out of her basement, where she's been keeping us hidden. "This better be good, Gina." I grumble

She smiles an evil grin. "Oh, don't fret at all. It will be."

* * *

><p>(KT's P.O.V.)<p>

I look at the time on my phone again. It's been over an hour since Patricia and I have last seen Eddie and Alfie; we're starting to get worried.

"Okay, I'm too impatient; Let's go find them." Patricia mutters, standing up from the couch.

I stand up with her. "Where do you think they went?" I ask her

She shrugs. "Knowing the two of them, who knows- whoa!"

As we're opening the door to leave the waiting room, a lady is entering at the same time. The lady and Patricia slam into each other, nearly knocking one another over.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Patricia snaps.

Before the lady can say anything, a man comes up behind her, and starts screaming at Patricia: "Hey! Her Brother was just nearly murdered, cut her some slack!" he yells

I stare at the couple and take a step back. The lady who Patricia rammed into, has almost identical eyes to Fabian's. Her long, wavy hair is almost the same shade as Fabian's, and she has the same awkwardly pale skin. Oh my god, this must be his sister!

"Is...Is your brother, Fabian Rutter?" I murmur

She looks at me with sad eyes, and nods. "Yes...do you know him?" she replies

I nod. "Yeah...we were, um, kind of...dating..." I tell her

A smile spreads across the girl's face. "Are you KT?" she asks

My heart breaks; Fabian told his sister about me? "Yeah!" I reply

The girl chuckles. "Oh my gosh! Wow, uh, it's so nice to meet you! I'm Katherine, by the way- I'm Fabian's big sister!" she exclaims, pulling me into an awkward hug

I smile, and let myself squeeze her shoulders. "It's nice to meet you too." I say, as we break away from our hug.

She smiles, and pulls the guy standing behind her closer to us. "This is my husband, Charlie!" she exclaims

Huh- Fabian never told me he had a brother-in-law...

I wave at him. "Hi, nice to meet you." I say

He grins, and waves back. "You too."

I glance at Patricia, who looks uncomfortable. "This is Patricia, one of Fabian and I's best friends." I say

Patricia waves. "Hi, sorry about before. I've been kind of distressed because of, you know..." she murmurs

Katherine and Charlie nod sadly. "It's okay." she whimpers

"So! Um, Fabian's told me a lot about you!" Katherine exclaims

My face is becoming hot, fast. "Oh...um, what did he say?" I question

She lets out a small laugh. "Nothing bad, that's for sure." she says

I think she's about to say more, but another girl enters the room, stopping her. This girl looks almost identical to Katherine, but is a little bit shorter and younger.

"KT, this is Fabian and I's younger sister, Amelia. Amelia, this is KT...Fabian's girlfriend."

Amelia stares me down. Then she circles around me slowly. Patricia looks at me, then at Amelia in confusion.

"Well...you're pretty, not a hobo, and well dressed...what do you see in my brother?" Amelia questions

Patricia laughs, but quickly covers her mouth. "Amelia!" Katherine shrieks

I laugh. "It's fine, it's fine." I say

Katherine glares at Amelia. "Go out in the hall." she hisses

Amelia rolls her eyes, and exits the room. Katherine watches as she leaves, then faces Patricia and I.

"So, wanna come meet my parents?" she asks

I would have been scared to meet Fabian's parents on a regular basis, but meeting them when he's nearly dead? That seems way scarier...

"Sure, why not?" I reply

Katherine smiles, and takes my hand. "Alright then, come with me."

* * *

><p>(Alfie's P.O.V.)<p>

"Oh Dr. Newman! You have no idea how excited I am to watch you operate!" the weird guy exclaims

I look around the room he's brought me into. The walls are painted light blue, and various types of medical equipment sit on shelves that line the walls.

In the middle of the room, is a patient laying on a special hospital bed. Her eyes are still open; I'm guessing they haven't given her a shot thingy yet.

Then, about twenty to forty Nurses and Doctor's file into the room, and stand in a circle around me. Shoot...

"Dr., are you going to be able to remove the tumor from my liver?" the Patient asks me

Um...I don't know how to respond to that...

"Why of course he is, Miss Smith! Dr. Newman here is a highly skilled professional! Trust me when I tell you, that you are in good hands!" the weird dude cheers

I stare at the group of various medical people who just finished filing into the room. This could not get any worse...

"Oh, Dr. Newman! I forgot to mention, I invited a few medical students to watch you operate; it would be an extraordinary experience for them to see such a surgical master like yourself do such an intense operation!" the weird guy informs me

I giggle nervously. "Um...that's great! It makes me think...of when I was in Med School..." I lie

Think Alfie, think! How are you going to get out of this?! It's too late to tell the truth, and if I do that I'll surely get arrested...

"Where's the anesthesiologist?" one of the Med students asks aloud.

The whatey-olly-jist?

"Oh, Dr. Newman's going to do that as well!" the weird guy replies for me

"Uh, yea! I'm totally going to be the...uh...the antiesteegie...ollercist!" I exclaim, hoping that I pronounced that right.

Apparently I didn't, because everyone stares at me blankly. "Um, I always tell a good joke before an operation!" I say

Everyone bursts into fits of laughs. "Dr. Newman, you are truly, an astonishing man! Now, onto the operation! Will someone fetch me the numbing medicine?" the weird guy orders

"Right here, Jeff." a nurse replies, handing him a syringe. Stupid Jeff, bringing me into this mess!

"Thank you, Barbra!" says Jeff. He turns away from her, and hands the syringe to me.

"Go on, Dr. Newman! The floor is yours!" Jeff cheers. The medical students start to cheer and clap. Oh my god...I can't do this!

I walk towards the girl laying on the hospital bed. What am I doing?

That Jeff guy said that this was numbing medicine...I mean...all I have to do is inject it in her, right?

As my hands tremble, I position the syringe over the girls shoulder. Isn't that where you get shots?

I'm about to push the vaccine into the girls skin, when she suddenly jolts her arm back, hitting me in the hand. I lose grip of the syringe, and catch it by the needle. I grip the needle too tight; it shoots its venom into my veins. Oh no...

Numbness takes over my hand rapidly. Only a few seconds have passed, and now I can't feel my wrist, or my hand. Why am I such a klutz?!

"Um, are you alright Dr. Newman?" Jeff asks

I nod my head with enthusiasm. "Yup, I'm just peachy!" I lie

"Well then, go on with the procedure." Barbra snaps

"Um, yep! Uh...here I go!" I cheer

I try to ignore the fact that I have a numb hand. I don't even know what to do next...

"DR. NEWMAN! ARE YOU DOING THE PROCEDURE WITHOUT ME?" someone with an Australian accent yells.

I turn around to see Eddie standing in the doorway, wearing his scrubs and a medical mask. Oh thank god!

The medical students look to me in confusion. "Um, guys...this is Dr...Buna! Dr. Sib Buna!" I exclaim. I should have come up with a better name...

"Yep! I am Dr. Newman's assistant." Eddie says, adding the awful accent back into his voice.

"Oh...well alright then. Welcome, Dr. Buna." Jeff says

Eddie rushes over to my side. "What do you think you're doing?!" he hisses under his breath

"I don't know! I just sedated my hand!" I shriek

"Okay, calm down. Just follow my lead." he says

I nod. "Alright."

We stride over to the hospital bed, where the girl is still laying. "Stay calm Miss, we're going to sedate you now." I say

She nods her head. I pick up another syringe laying on a table off to the side. I position the needle over her arm...

"Oh no! Dr., there's an emergency in the ICU! We must be going!" Eddie suddenly screams, looking down at his phone.

His scream catches me off guard, and I let go of the syringe. I try to catch it, but it bounces off of my numb hand, and lands in the patient's neck.

No…

She screams out in pain, and flails her arms around.

"Dr. Newman! What ever is the problem?" Jeff asks

I look to Eddie in panic. "She's having an allergic reaction to the sedative!" he exclaims.

The girl is gasping and wheezing. Then, her eyes fly shut.

"Phew!" I whisper; that could have been so much worse.

"Dude…" Eddie whispers

I turn around, to see the girl shaking uncontrollably. A saliva looking white foam is gushing from her mouth.

"Ewww!" I scream, jumping into Eddie's arms. My body collides with his, and we both tumble to the ground.

A few of the medical students rush over to us, and help us stand back up.

"Dr. Newman, you need to take care of this!" Jeff booms

Eddie gives me a "Stay calm, I got this" look. I nod, and turn back to the girl.

I don't know what else to do. I press my hands over her chest, and start pounding on it.

"Is she dead?" one of the med students calls out.

"Uh, no Mate! He's just helping her calm down!" Eddie replies with his stupid accent.

"But he's performing CPR..." Jeff questions

I look down, to see more foam gushing from her mouth. It's spilling onto my hand...

"Ew ew ew!" She got it on me!" I screech, wiping it off on to Eddie's clothes

"Wha, don't wipe it on me!" he hisses

"Um, Dr.? Is there an issue?" Jeff asks

Eddie and I shake our heads. "Then fix her!" Barbra screams

"Alright darling, we'll fix her like meat on the barby!" Eddie replies

I turn to him, and shoot him a glare. He gestures for me to calm down, and go on.

"Um, I will begin by…"

"I slept with Willow!" Eddie suddenly blurts out

I stare at him in shock and horror. He did _what?!_

I rip the white mask off of my face. "YOU WHAT?" I scream. I thought he was my friend?

"You heard me, I slept with your girlfriend, Willow!" he exclaims

I stare at him. That's it, he's dead!

"YOU DIRT BAG!" I scream. I take off full speed, and lunge at him.

The medical students scream in terror, but I don't care. Eddie slept with Willow! How could he?

"Alfie!" he hisses

I ignore him, and punch his mouth. He throws his head back, and screams in pain.

While I'm distracted, Eddie stands up, pulling me up with him. He grabs me by the arm, and starts dragging me out of the room.

"I can't believe you did this to me! I hate you!" I scream

He drags me across the hall, and into the supply closet where I got our clothes earlier.

He slams the door behind us. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he shouts

I scoff. "ME? YOU FUCKED MY GIRLFRIEND-"

"ALFIE! I DID NOT SLEEP WITH WILLOW! I JUST SAID THAT SO YOU'D PRETEND TO GET MAD SO WE COULD LEAVE YOU MORON!" he yells

Oooohh…whoops.

"Y-you…you didn't?" I stammer

He nods his head, and grabs his cheek in pain. "No, Alfie, I made it up; I swear! I would sleep with Victor before I would cheat with your girlfriend, whether it's Willow or not. I can't believe you actually fell for that!" he growls

Oh my gosh! How did I not see this?!

"Dude, I'm so sorry!" I exclaim, covering my mouth.

He shrugs. "It's alright, I should've said something else. But really dude, you didn't have to break my jaw!" he hisses

I look at his mouth. Blood is in the corners of it, and his jaw looks swollen…

"Okay…let's get you to a nurse. You have no idea how sorry I am." I tell him.

He shrugs, and pulls a pair of regular clothes that just happened to be in the closet off of a shelf.

"Let me get changed. Don't look." He mumbles.

I turn around, and let him get changed. "Is that a birthmark on your butt?" I tease, trying to get back at him.

"ALFIE!" he shrieks

"Just get changed." I reply

He shrugs, and pulls the clothes on. Then, we leave the room.

* * *

><p>(Patricia's P.O.V.)<p>

"Oh Patricia! You've grown up so much since the last time I saw you!" Fabian's Mom gushes

I smile. I can't even imagine how hard this must be for her. "Thank you." I reply

I glance over at KT, who is chatting with Katherine, and Fabian's other older sister, Lauren. We've been talking to the Rutter's for only a few minutes, and I can tell they're just as heartbroken about Fabian as we are.

"So, Patricia. Did you know this Cory kid?" Fabian's Dad asks, coming up behind his mom.

I stare at the two of them. Fabian looks nothing like his Mom. She has short, straight blonde hair, tan skin, and green eyes. He must get his looks from his dad, even though his hair is gray…

I shrug. "Not really. One of our housemates does though. She told us she couldn't believe he would do something like this." I say, thinking of what Willow had told Alfie and me about Cory.

"Well, he did. And if I lose my son because of this, he's going to be sorry he ever set foot in that school…" Mr. Rutter growls

"That is if none of us get to him first." I say.

Mrs. Rutter pulls me into a hug. "Oh sweetie, it's going to be okay." She says

While she's squeezing me, I peer past her shoulder to see Eddie and Alfie walking down the hallway connecting to the lobby we're in. Alfie is wearing scrubs, and Eddie is clutching his jaw…I'm not sure if I want to know why...

I pull away from Mrs. Rutter, and gesture them toward us.

"Mrs. Rutter, you remember Alfie, right?" I ask her, as he and Eddie approach us.

Mrs. Rutter stares at Alfie. "Are you the one who put red hair dye in Fabian's shampoo when he was in sixth grade?" she asks

Alfie nods excitedly. "Yep, that was me."

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, I remember you. He couldn't get his hair back to brown for a week!" she hisses

Eddie and I chuckle. "What happened to your face, Babe?" I ask, noticing a giant bruise around his jaw.

He shrugs. "Long story." He mumbles

Mrs. Rutter stares at us in confusion. "Oh, this is Eddie. Fabian's roommate, aka, my doofus of a boyfriend." I say

She smiles. "Hi honey. I'm Fabian's mom."

"Oh…hi." Eddie exclaims

She grins. "Fabian has told me a lot about you." She chirps

Eddie's face turns as red as an apple. "Oh, really?" he replies

"Don't worry, he didn't say anything bad-"

" ?" someone suddenly yells

Eddie and Alfie stare at each other, while an older looking guy in a white lab coat comes storming toward us.

"G'day Mate!" Eddie exclaims in some stupid accent, as the guy approaches us.

I look at them in confusion. What the-

"Look, Jeff, I'm really sorry about what happened between Dr. Buna and I in there-"Alfie begins

...What on earth is he talking about?

The guy shrugs his shoulders. "The patient was treated, and is in good care. But as we were completing the operation, somebody else walked into the room…."

Then, some guy who kind of looks like Alfie, but older walks up behind him.

"This, gentleman, is Dr. Herbert Newman. The real doctor, who was supposed to be operating on Miss Emily Smith." He says

I'm so confused…

Eddie turns and faces Alfie. "Is there something you need to tell me?" he asks.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Rutter asks

They've now captured the attention of KT and Fabian's sisters. Then, two police officers walk up to us.

"Are you two aware that operating on a patient without proper medical training will give you at least five years in prison?" the guy snaps

I stare at the police, and then at Eddie and Alfie. "What is going on?" KT asks, with Fabian's sisters on her tail.

Alfie looks at Eddie. "Run." he whispers

Then, they take off. "Go after them!" the old guy snarls.

Eddie and Alfie go running down the hall, with the police officers following them. KT and I look at each other, and go after them. They're running towards a flight of stairs, when Alfie slips. Eddie crashes into him, and they both go tumbling down the stairs.

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

"You two could be the biggest idiots to ever walk the earth." KT says

Alfie and I explained everything that happened to us to KT and Patricia; and they're _laughing_ at us!

"Guys, it's not funny!" I whine

"You're right, babe, it's not funny…it's hilarious!" Patricia exclaims

"How is it funny that we fell down the stairs, causing me to break my arm, and Eddie's nose?!" Alfie groans

Patricia and KT continue to laugh. Luckily, Alfie and I didn't need to be hospitalized, we were just "a little banged up", as the Doctor's put it.

So here we sit, in the waiting room where we always seem to end up.

"You know, if it weren't for my Dad we'd be in prison, right now!" Alfie hisses

"That, is your fault." KT replies

Alfie shrugs and rolls his eyes. "Can you feel your hand yet?" Patricia asks him

Alfie shakes his head. My jaw still aches from when he punched me, too.

KT starts laughing again. "Dr. Sib Buna? That's the best name you could have come up with?" she says

I'm about to say something back, but Trudy enters the room. Jerome, Joy, Mara, Willow, Victor, and my Dad are all following her.

"Hey guys!" Alfie cheers, waving his arm in a cast.

"Alfie! What did you do?" Willow cries, rushing over to him.

I stare at my Dad, who looks angrier than usual…he probably saw my medical bill….

"Hi Daddy." I tease

"You. Are grounded. For a week. That's all I can say." He growls

"Understandable." I reply

Then, Fabian's parents enter the room. His Mom is in tears, and his Dad looks like he could break at any minute…

"Mr. Rutter?" Joy asks

He makes his way over to us, then sits down next to KT and I. Trudy goes over to Mrs. Rutter, and tries to talk to her. I already don't like where this is going…

"I have good news and bad news." Mr. Rutter whispers

We all stare at him. "Can you start with the good news?" Willow croaks.

Mr. Rutter sighs. "The good news is, the police caught Cory while he was out with his Aunt and Uncle. They're evaluating him for a mental disorder on the other side of the hospital, before they put him in prison…" he begins

"Good! I hope he stays there and rots!" Jerome cheers

Mr. Rutter sighs. "You and me both. But, there's still bad news…" he murmurs

I glance over at Mrs. Rutter, who's crying her eyes out while hugging Trudy tightly. Oh no...

"Because of all the blood that's flooded to Fabian's brain, his heart is having a tough time pumping more blood, and then having it circulate through his system…."

A single tear falls from his eye, but he quickly wipes it away. "Fabian's heart is getting weaker...so I suggest, that you all go and say your goodbyes, for his heart could stop beating at any moment."

* * *

><p>No! Fabian's going to die?! No, he can't, right?!<p>

So, what did you think? What do you think Cory's Aunt's plan is? Did you like Eddie and Alfie as Doctors? (Side note: I tried really hard not to copy that episode of Drake and Josh- that's not even where I got the idea from, but as I was writing it, I realized how similar they sounded! I own nothing!)

I'll try to have Broken and/or Oblivious soon. But things have been busy lately, so I can't promise it'll be soon.

Pleeeeease review! Goodnight guys, oh, and Happy Belated Valentines Day! Sibuna!


	10. Chapter 9- The Goodbyes

Hi! I managed to get this chapter earlier than I had originally expected! So, here ya go! Enjoy:D

YO. I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. PEACE OUT!

* * *

><p>(KT's P.O.V.)<p>

"Fabian's heart is getting weaker...so I suggest, that you all go and say your goodbyes, for his heart could stop beating at any moment."

When Mr. Rutter says this, I feel as if it's my heart that's going to stop. This is it, Fabian's really going to die.

"A-are you sure?" Alfie croaks

Mr. Rutter nods his head, and a few more tears slide down his face. "Katherine, Charlie, Lauren, and Amelia are saying goodbye to him now; my wife and I did before them. I suggest, you all go in small groups."

A silence falls between us, until Trudy finally speaks up. "KT, Eddie, Patricia and Alfie should probably go first. They were by far the closest to him."

I nod and stand up, as do the others. It's clear none of us are ready to this…

Eddie takes Patricia by the hand, and I loop my arm through Alfie's. Together, we walk to Fabian's room.

* * *

><p>(Cory's P.O.V.)<p>

This plan, it's going to work. There's no way Aunt Regina is going to let it fail.

Even though, sitting in this stupid padded room the police put me in totally sucks, I know it'll all be worth it in the end.

Because my family and I will have eternal life.

I hear a knock on one side of the wall, where the "hidden" door is- That's my cue to make a run for it.

I draw in my deepest breath, and push myself through the door, then run out. Elixir, here we come!

* * *

><p>(KT's P.O.V.)<p>

That's not him.

The broken, shattered, lifeless looking boy on the hospital bed, is not my Fabian. He's simply just Fabian's body, and his soul is still lingering around inside.

Surprisingly, Patricia's the only one who screams when she sees him; Eddie has to calm her down.

"So…who wants to go first?" Alfie whimpers.

I shakily raise my hand. "I will."

Eddie pats my back. "We'll give you some privacy." He murmurs

I nod, and a tear falls down my cheek. Eddie opens the door, and steps into the hallway, with Patricia and Alfie following him.

They shut the door behind them. I sigh, and look at Fabian. He already looks like he's dead; the only thing that signals he's still hanging on to life is his beeping heart rate monitor next to him.

More tears slide down my face, as I sit on the edge of his bed. It feels like just yesterday Eddie and I were doing this, when everyone was suffering from their reactions…

"Hi Fabian." I whisper.

It's weird- I almost expect an answer back from him, but his bluish-purple lips don't move a muscle.

"Fabian, I don't even know what to say. When you were discharged from this place a few weeks ago, I didn't think you'd be back again for a long, long time. But here you are." I say, my voice cracking on the last few words.

"I'll never forget the first time I laid eyes on you. I was bringing a ton of stuff over from Isis House, and I crashed into Eddie. You were standing a few feet away with Patricia and Amber. I didn't know who you were, but I never would have imagined how much I would end up being in love with you."

A few more tears slip from my eyes. "After the whole Ammutt thing, and the Reactions fiasco, we went out on our first date. I can't even remember how many times we kissed, or how many times we laughed, but what I'll always remember was that was the best night of my life."

More and more tears are jumping from my eyes. I don't know how much longer I can handle this… "Before that long weekend a couple of weeks ago, we….you know….were each other's firsts. I was so unsure of what were doing then, but now, I'm so glad we did. Fabian, I don't know what I'm going to do without you. You're my best friend, the love of my life…Fabian, I love you so much!"

I can't hold anymore tears back, they just pour out of my eyes. I throw my head down on Fabian's wrist, and just let it all out.

I'm not sure how long I've been laying here when Eddie finally stands me up, and pulls me into a hug.

"Why don't you go calm down a little in the hallway- Patricia and Alfie are out there." He whispers

I nod, and pull away from our hug. I don't want to leave Fabian because I know his heart could stop at any minute, but I know Eddie is anxious to say his goodbye.

I wipe a few tears from my eyes, and join Patricia and Alfie out in the hall.

* * *

><p>(Jerome's P.O.V.)<p>

"Are you sure there's nothing the Doctor's can do?" Willow asks Mr. Rutter.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm afraid not."

I look over at Joy, who is sitting with her head in her hands. I scoot over to her, and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"Hey. It's going to be okay." I say, trying to reassure her.

She looks up at me. Her face is red, and her eyes are puffy. "You don't understand, Jerome. I've known him since I was in second grade, and now he's going to die!" she chokes

I pull her closer to me. She digs her head in my shirt, and cries. I have to admit, I'm going to miss Fabian too. Yeah, we weren't exactly friends, but he's been my house mate forever; things just won't be the same without him.

Joy continues to cry and wail in my arms. I lean down, and kiss the top of her head. "It's going to be alright baby, I promise." I murmur.

I look around the waiting room. Fabian's three sisters and brother-in-law are standing in the far end corner of the room, crying to one another. Mara and Willow are clinging to Trudy's arms, crying. Mr. Sweet and Mr. Rutter are talking, while Fabian's mom is talking to Victor. Wow…Victor's actually socializing with someone besides Corbiearre...

I push some of Joy's hair out of her face. I swear if I find this Cory kid, I'm going to kill him for putting almost everyone I love through this. I mark my word.

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

This is it. I'm going to lose Fabian. I stand next to his bed, looking down on him.

We'll never stay up till two in the morning talking again. We'll never go on double dates with KT and Patricia again. If there's ever a Sibuna situation again, we won't have anyone to crack any challenging riddles, or read hieroglyphics.

I sit on the edge of his bed. "Hey dude." I whisper.

I shrug. I'm not ready to say goodbye, but I have to. "Fabian…I'm so sorry. I can't even believe this this is happening. I wish…I wish I could've protected you."

I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I'm not going to lose my cool in front of Fabian, weather he's unconscious or not.

"Fabian, you're the best friend I ever had. You know that. I tell you everything, and since you came down from your reaction, we've been inseparable. I have no idea what I'm going to do without you."

Tears are fighting to spill from my eyes, but I won't let them. "I love you Fabian. I love you so much. You can't leave me…you just can't!"

I'm about to say more, when a Doctor enters the room. "I was just checking in. I hate to rush you, but Fabian doesn't have much time left, and I know there are many people who want to see him." She says

I stare at her. What kind of Doctor says that? But I know she's right. Patricia and Alfie are probably itching to get in here. I shrug, and exit the room, with the Doctor following me.

Alfie has his broken arm around a sobbing KT, and Patricia is sitting in a ball on the floor, next to Fabian's door.

"He…he doesn't have much time. Who's next?" I ask

Patricia doesn't budge. "I guess I'll go." Alfie murmurs, letting go of KT.

I pat his shoulder. "Stay Strong dude."

He nods, and enters the room. I look at KT, then at Patricia. They're both a wreck; I don't know who to help.

KT leans against the wall, and slides down to the ground. She throws her head in her hands, and keeps crying.

I sit down between her and Patricia. I glance at my bawling girlfriend; she's never like this, ever.

"Hey Yacker, come here." I whisper.

She doesn't move. I reach my arms out, and pull her close to me.

She rests her head on my shoulder, and wraps her arms around my waist. I run my fingers through her hair.

"It's okay Yacker, it's gonna be alright." I murmur.

"He…he's going to die, Eddie. H-how issss….ittt going…to be okay?" she whimpers.

I pull her as close to me as I can. I don't care how upset I am about Fabian, I have to stay strong for my Yacker.

I tilt her head up, and plant a soft kiss on her lips. She kisses back, but pulls away quickly.

"Did that make you feel any better?" I question.

She shakes her head, and keeps crying. Well then...

"I'll tell you what. When this is all over, you and I are going to get away. It's just going to be you and me, as far away from this place as we can get. Okay?" I murmur.

She nods, and wipes some tears from her eyes. "T-that sounds n-nice." She stammers.

I lean down, and kiss the top of her head. "I love you Patricia. So so so so so so so so much." I say

"I-I, I love you too, Weasel." She says, calming down a bit.

Then, we hear a loud scream coming from Fabian's room. I spring to my feet, pulling Patricia up with me. KT stands up too, and we all rush into the room.

Alfie is sitting on the edge of Fabian's bed, crying harder than KT and Patricia are combined.

Oh no…did he?

I look at his heart monitor, to see he's still alive.

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU FABIAN YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH DON'T LEAVE ME!" Alfie screams.

I step toward him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Shhh, calm down Alfie, it's going to be okay." I murmur.

He ignores me, and continues to cry. Then, two Doctors come running into the room.

"Is everything alright?" one of them asks.

Patricia stares at her. "Oh yeah, our friend here is about ready to die in front of us, everything IS JUST FINE!" She screams.

The Doctor takes a step back. "Regina, his heart is going to stop at any minute." the other Doctor yells.

I cover my mouth with my hand. "We'll...we'll let you stay with him." the Doctor- Regina says.

She grabs the other Doctor by the arm, and they leave the room. I stare at Fabian.

"F-Fabian!" KT screams.

Now, all three of them are hysterical. That's when my protective, Osirian-Sibuna Leader instincts kick in. I need to be strong- not just for Patricia, but for Alfie and KT, too.

Maybe some happier memories will calm them down...

"Hey guys, remember that time we all went Putt-Putting, and Fabian hit that golf ball so hard, it flew all the way into the street?" I say.

KT nods her head. "Y-yeah." she chokes.

I laugh to myself. That was pretty funny...

"Or, do you remember when he tried to pull a prank on Jerome, by putting Alfie's smelly socks in his locker? But, Jerome caught him in the process, and shoved them in Fabian's mouth?" I say, grinning at the memory.

Alfie cracks a small smile. "Yeah, I remember that." he murmurs.

Patricia wipes some tears from her eyes. "I remember one time, when we were thirteen, Joy had promised we would go see a movie together on a Friday night, but she got so sick she couldn't go. I was really upset, so Fabian took me instead." she chokes.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" KT chirps.

I can't help but smile to myself. This is working!

"Our first year at the House, there were five girls graduating. The night before their graduation ceremony, Trudy took them out to get their nails done. At the time, Jerome, Fabian and I were the only guys boarding at the House, so we were left alone. Well, one of the Senior girl's grandmother came by, demanding to see her Granddaughter. It turned out she had a mental health condition, so when we told her she was out, she went berserk, and locked us in the coat closet above the secret room." Alfie says.

We all laugh at that one. "Seriously?" KT exclaims, wiping more tears from her eyes.

Alfie nods his head. It seems that everyone has calmed down now, and are in a normal state.

"I'm going to miss him so much." Patricia murmurs

I wrap my arm around her waist. "Yeah, me too."

Alfie looks down at Fabian, and cracks a small smile. "There was this other time, where-"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

My heart drops. I turn my head to Fabian's heart monitor.

It's gone completely flat.

* * *

><p>Nooooo! Fabian! What's going to happen now? What do you think Cory's Aunt Regina's plan is?<p>

I know this chapter was sad, but I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

Also, I have something I need to tell you guys. Starting this week, I'll have Lacrosse practices everyday after school. I play for a really intense team, so my writing time and updating frequency will become more limited than it already is. I'm sorry! I'll update whenever I can, don't worry! But just know that I'm always thinking about you guys, and I'll never not update!

So, I don't know when I'll be posting again, but I hope it'll be soon. Have a good night guys, Sibuna!


	11. Chapter 10- Mourning

Hey guys!** This chapter is going to be different than any of my others; it's going to be told in third person omniscient P.O.V.!** Why? I wanted to show you how everyone felt after...the last chapter. So, I hope you like this! Enjoy:D

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, I NEVER HAVE, AND I NEVER WILL.

* * *

><p>At first, the room was silent; the there was no noise, due to the fact that Fabian's heart monitor had just stopped.<p>

Then, there was screaming. And crying. All four of them: KT, Eddie, Patricia, and Alfie, were hysterical.

Their cries were so loud, a team of nurses came rushing in to the room.

KT bent down, and pressed her head against her dead boyfriends chest. "Fabian!" She wailed.

The nurses all felt bad for the poor girl; she did just watch her boyfriend die, after all.

One of them, tapped KT on the shoulders. "Miss, I need you to move please." She whispered.

But KT didn't budge.

"Miss." The nurse tried again.

But KT kept sobbing. The one nurse, (Regina, her name tag said), looked over at the other three crying teens.

Patricia was clinging tightly to Eddie, who was keeping his arm around her waist. Alfie was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, crying into his hands.

Regina looked back at KT, and noticed that she was still glued to her boyfriend, bawling. The other nurse lifted KT up by the arms, in attempt to help her stand up; but that failed. KT fell to the ground, and curled herself up into a ball; the poor girl just wouldn't stop crying.

Two other nurses started to run several tests on Fabian, thinking that they might be able to bring him back. After many tries, they could not revive him.

Then, Fabian's Parents ran into the room. Mrs. Rutter saw her son, and began crying harder than KT was. Mr. Rutter stared at his son, and swore that his heart actually split in two.

The nurses now had to do something they didn't want to do. They had to pronounce Fabian dead. Regina decided to do this silently, by reaching under Fabian's death bed, and pulling out a white sheet. Quietly, she draped it over Fabian's body. At the sight of this, Mrs. Rutter and KT's cries turned into loud, chilling screams.

Suddenly, two doctors barged into the room. "Ladies, a patient in the Mental Department has escaped. We need your help, stat." He announced.

The nurses nodded, and dashed out of the room. One of the Doctors took a look around to notice the crying loved ones of Fabian Rutter. He sighed. "I need you all to leave. I need to take Fabian to the morgue." He said.

Patricia shot him a look that could kill. She couldn't believe a Doctor would tell her to leave one of her life-long friends, after he had just died not even two minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, but you all have to leave. Don't make this harder than this needs to be." He murmured.

Eddie took one last look at his sheet-covered best friend, and laced his fingers through Patricia's. They left the room. Alfie left soon after, and then Mr. & Mrs. Rutter followed them.

The only person who didn't leave, was KT. She was still curled up in a ball on the dirty, unsanitary, hospital floor.

"Miss, I need you to leave." The Doctor urged.

"NEVER! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" She screamed.

The doctor was alarmed, and took a step back. He stepped into the hallway, where the rest of Fabian's family and friends were, and gestured for two other nurses to come into the room.

They bolted in, and he pointed to KT. One nurse crunched down to KT's level, and injected a sedative into her arm. Within seconds, the girls accessive crying and wailing stopped, and she fell into a deep sleep.

"Didn't we have to do this to one of her friends a few weeks ago?" One of the nurses asked, referring to when Eddie went ballistic when he learned that his Yacker had been brutally beaten.

Another nurse brought a stretcher into the room. She helped the Doctor load KT on to it, and then pushed her out of the room.

The hallway was filled with sadness. The rest of the Anubis residents, along with Fabian's sisters, had filed in, and every single person was crying. This included Mr. Sweet and Jerome, which shocked Eddie.

Fabian's sister, Lauren pulled Eddie into a hug. "Thank you so much for being his friend." She whispered to him.

He nodded, and wiped away a few of his tears. "He was the brother I always wanted."

Out of the corner of Lauren's eye, she noticed a girl who looked an awful lot like KT being pulled down the hall on a stretcher.

"Is that...KT?" She questioned.

Eddie jerked around, to see his best girlfriend being dragged down the hallway.

"KT!" He screamed, chasing after her. He needed to know what had happened to her; Eddie was not ready to say goodbye to someone else he loved.

Worried, Alfie and Patricia followed him. The nurses took KT into another room, not too far from Fabian's, and hooked her up to a few machines.

"She's fine. We just gave her a sedative to calm her crying." The doctor said, reading the remaining sibuna's minds.

Eddie let out a sigh of relief. Patricia grabbed his hand, to reassure him.

"Um...how old is KT?" One of the nurses asked

"17." Patricia replied quickly

"Are any of you aware that she's pregnant?"

The looks on all three of their faces were priceless.

"Um...what?" Alfie stammered.

"I just had to take a sample of her blood to check her blood sugar, and it came back saying she was." The nurse informed him.

Patricia stood there with her mouth in an o. Eddie's eyes were so wide they looked like they were about ready to go running from his eyes. Alfie was so devastated, he felt dizzy.

"H-how...how far along is she?" Patricia asked

"It looks like she's in her first month. She probably doesn't even know yet..." the nurse replied.

This was so overwhelming, Eddie thought. First, Fabian died, and now, he just learned that KT is pregnant...with Fabian's child!

Then he realized, that the baby of his two best friends was going to grow up with out a father...just like Eddie himself did. But not for the same reasons, of course.

He became so upset for words to explain, so he stormed out of the room, back into the hallway.

Fabian's sisters were holding on to their parents, while the rest of the Anubis residents comforted one another. Eddie stormed into the corner of the hall, and screamed. His emotions had finally got the best of him: sadness, anger, tired...

He soon felt a hand on his back. When he turned around, Patricia was standing behind him.

Neither one of them had seen the other so upset before. The two engulfed each other in a big hug.

Meanwhile, Alfie was standing next to KT, looking down at her. He could not believe the fact that KT was pregnant; because that meant geeky Fabian had slept with someone before Alfie did. The thought made Alfie want to puke.

After standing by KT's side for a few more minutes, her eyes started to flutter open.

"A-Alfie?" she stammered.

Alfie smiled, and pushed a lock of her insanely curly hair out of her eyes. "Hey. How do you feel?" he asked.

KT yawned, and stretched out her arms. "Depressed. He's actually gone, Alfie." she whispered.

Alfie's heart sank. How was he supposed to tell KT that she's pregnant with her dead boyfriends son or daughter?!

"Did they have to sedate me?" she asked.

Alfie nodded. "Yeah, you got really upset." he replied.

Tears began to form again in KT's eyes. She just couldn't accept the fact that Fabian was _dead._

Alfie took a deep breath. Someone had to break the news to KT. Considering the fact that all of the doctor's and nurses had left minutes ago, he knew that he himself was going to be the one to do it.

"KT...did you know..." he began

She looked up to him, grief glistening in her eyes. "Do I know what, Alfie?" she questioned.

Alfie sighed. He had to be strong. "Did you know...that...um...you're...p-pregnant?" he stammered.

KT sat there, feeling countless emotions: shock, sadness, horror, surprise, guilt...

She leaned back on her bed, and put the pieces together. She had been _late_ this month. She had noticed she had been sleeping more, but she contributed that to being busy with school and crazy Sibuna mysteries. Eddie had mentioned something to her about her mood recently, and Trudy had noticed she was eating more than usual. Reality sank in; she was _pregnant._ In nine months, she'll be a _mom._

Before she knew it, she had thrown herself into another episode of hysteria, worse than the last one.

* * *

><p>It was midnight.<p>

Which meant that today was the start of the first full day that Fabian had been gone.

When the residents of Anubis returned home, it seemed as if the House had turned into building for the mentally depressed. Yeah, everyone was _that_ sad.

Victor had stormed up to his office, and not muttered a word since Fabian's death. Everyone else gathered in the living room, and just cried. Trudy dimmed the lights, and lit some candles make things more traditional.

It was literally an enormous cry fest. Joy was sitting next to Jerome, squeezing his hands. Patricia was sitting in Eddie's legs, and Willow had her head on Alfie's shoulder. Mara and Trudy were quietly exchanging memories they had of Fabian, for they were the only ones who weren't a _total_ mess.

Then there was KT...who sat on one of the couches, watching as all of her friends (minus Mara) cuddled into her boyfriend, who comforted her about what was going on. KT would never have Fabian to comfort her ever again. He would never hold her hand as they walked down the halls at school, they would never go on dates, or kiss...and above all, he would never meet their baby. And that fact devastated KT.

Unable to take the sounds of everyone else's crying, KT stood up, and left the room. She ran down the hall, and flung open the door to Fabian and Eddie's room.

Fabian's side of the room was untouched; exactly the way he had left it before his assassination. His posters and pictures of his friends that lined the walls were still in tact, and his bed was perfectly made. KT couldn't help but smile; Fabian had been such a neat freak.

But then she noticed his his school blazer sitting on the end of his bed. Before he had left for his therapy appointment just days ago, he had changed out of his school clothes, and into street clothes. Because he wanted to canoodle a little bit with KT before he left, he didn't even get the chance to put his clothes away.

She trudged over to his bed, and picked up the jacket. She held it to her face, feeling a sense of comfort as the fabric brushed against her cheeks. The scent of Fabian's Ralph Lauren cologne could still be smelled; KT had always loved that smell.

Her tears began to consume her yet again. What was she going to do without her Fabian? She leaned back on his bed, still hugging his blazer close to her chest. Eventually, she fell asleep.

Back in the living room, no one was any happier than KT. Mara and Willow had gone to bed a while ago: so it was just Eddie, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Joy, and Trudy.

"I can't believe he's gone." Joy choked, as she wiped away some of her tears.

"It's certainly going to take a while to get used to not having him around. His mum said his funeral is going to be in a few days, so we don't have to say goodbye to him just yet..." Trudy said, trying to cheer up her crying lovelies.

"That doesn't help, Trudy." Patricia said rather harshly.

Eddie patted her back. He had never witnessed his girlfriend coping after a death before; maybe it made her meaner? Wow, that thought was scary...

"I think it would be a wise idea if we all went to bed. It's been a long day, and I think we could all use some shut eye." Trudy suggested.

Everyone nodded, and stood up. Realization smacked Eddie across the face: he now had to go into his room, something he hadn't done since Fabian had first been shot.

"Eddie? Can I stay in your room tonight?" Alfie asked

Eddie turned to look at his friend. He looked so sad, and so lonely. Eddie figured he probably wanted to be near Fabian as best as he could, and would rather be with Eddie than Jerome. So Eddie nodded his head.

Alfie smiled sincerely, then went to his room to put on his pajamas.

Eddie turned to Patricia, and looked into her eyes. "Will you stay with me too? I kind of want...you...the four of us to be together." he murmured.

His words stung Patricia like a million bees. There were now four of them in Sibuna, instead of five.

She nodded her head. "Let me go get changed." she whispered.

Before she walked away, she gave Eddie a kiss on the lips. It was short, sweet, and passionate. They both wanted more, but since they would be sharing a room tonight, and KT and Alfie seemed to always fall asleep fast, they assumed there would be.

Eddie trudged down the hallway, and stopped abruptly in front of his room. In there, would be a thousand reminders of Fabian. But Eddie knew he had to be strong, not just for himself, but for Patricia, Alfie, and KT, too.

He sighed, and pushed the door open.

The first thing he saw was KT fast asleep on Fabian's bed. Eddie's heart sank. He couldn't imagine how KT was feeling right now; if it had been Patricia who had died, he didn't know what on earth he would do.

He went over to her, and pulled back Fabian's blankets. Then, he put them over KT. Eddie then noticed that she was holding on to Fabian's school blazer. He bent down, picked it up, then draped it over her shoulders.

These next few days...weeks...months...years even, we're not going to be easy. But as the Osirian and the leader of Sibuna, Eddie knew that he had to be the strong one. With that being said, he had to be the protective one, too. From now on, Eddie was not going to let KT, Patricia, and Alfie out of his sight.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think of the different P.O.V.? I couldn't think of much for this chapter- there will be more drama in the next one, I promise. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Goodnight guys!<p> 


	12. Chapter 11- The Funeral

Hey guys! Thanks for the many reviews on the last update; they truly mean a lot! So this chapter was emotional for me to write, because as you may already know (if you've read my newest One-Shot _Guilt_, that is) I recently had a friend die in a Car-Accident, and attended her Vigil/Funeral. What I'm hoping is that you'll find this chapter to be very emotional too (in a good way, of course). I hope you like this! Also, I'm no longer going to do Author's notes at the end of each chapter- I think it takes away shock from each ending! So I'm going to tell you now: PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING AND WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER!

I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. SORRY.

Okay, Now get reading!

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

It takes every single bone in my body to get myself up and out of bed.

It's been like this ever since _he_ died. I go to sleep early, wake up late, have Trudy force me to eat, and Victor force me to go to school. Seriously though, do they expect me to be happy? My best friend died five days ago, of course I'm a depressed mess!

Today is his funeral.

I know the others are as much of a wreck as I am. Since Fabian's death, Alfie and I have literally had to drag KT out of her bed by the limbs. This has been scaring everybody, because of the baby...

I look in the mirror Fabian had just recently added in our room, and straighten my tie. This is going to be the longest day of my life...

Then, I feel a pair of arms drape around my shoulders. Through the mirror, I see it's Patricia, as she puts her head on my shoulder.

She's wearing a beautiful blue wrap dress, her signature black tights, black boots, and a black leather jacket.

"I never would have thought that out of all people you would be the who wouldn't wear entirely black." I tease.

She smirks. "His favorite color was blue, I think. And plus, he wouldn't want us to be sad and goth now would he?"

"No, he wouldn't." I tilt my head down and kiss her forehead. "Are you ready for this?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No. How could I be?" she replies

"Yeah, I'm the same way." I tell her.

She removes her arms from my shoulders, and moves in front of me.

"I love you." she whispers.

I push some of her curly hair away from her eyes. "I love you too-"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Patricia scoffs. "I'll let you get it. I'm going to make sure KT's functioning." she whispers.

I nod, and watch her as she leaves my room.

I hurry over to my phone, which is laying on my bed. I do a double take when I read the caller ID. No...

I press answer, and hold the phone up to my ear. "_Nina_?" I whisper.

"Hey Eddie." she replies.

Oh my god, Nina's calling me! How the hell am I going to tell her about Fabian?!

"H-How are y-you?" I stammer.

"Alright. How about yourself?" she replies.

What am I supposed to tell her? I'm doing horrible because your ex-boyfriend was just killed?

"I-I'm fine. Um, never better." I lie.

She let's out a heavy sigh. "Eddie, I know about Fabian. I live in America, not under a rock." she murmurs.

Oh...

"H-How did you find out?" I whisper

She shrugs. "Amber's friends with that new Willow girl in the House on facebook. She told Amber, then Amber messaged me."

"Oh. I'm sorry you had to find out that way." I tell her.

"It's alright. Look, Eddie, I'm calling because I heard the funeral is today. I'm...actually in London for my Gran's best friend's daughters wedding. Do you think...it would be awkward...you know...if I came?" she asks.

My heart breaks. She sounds so sad...so unherself.

"Of course, Nina. You were one of the most important people to him, you have every right to be there." I say

"I know, but I don't think I could handle seeing any one else from the house...it would just make me too upset." she murmurs.

"Then keep a low profile. Just say hi to me, pay your respects and leave. That's all you have to do. C'mon Nina, you can do this." I reassure her.

There's a silence between us. "Alright, I'm going to go get dressed. I read the directions to the Church in his obituary, so I'll see you there." she says after a while.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." I reply.

"Bye Eddie."

"Bye Nina."

Then, I hang up the phone. Now with Nina coming back and being around for a little bit, today is going to be harder than it already was going to be.

* * *

><p>(KT's P.O.V.)<p>

I'm not wearing black.

He wouldn't want us to.

He would want us to be celebrating him, not mourning him. He wouldn't want everyone to look so depressed...

So I'll wear white instead. The nicest dress I own is white with long lace sleeves, and the last time he saw me in it, we um...went kind of far...and it resulted with me having a small human being growing in my stomach.

A single tear (the first of many more for today, I'm sure) slides down my cheek. Fabian will never get to meet our son or daughter, and that just kills me inside.

I place my hands on my stomach. Everyone I've told so far about my pregnancy expects me to be upset, but I'm not. I'm quite the opposite, actually.

I may have lost Fabian, but I'll still have a piece of him. It'll never be the same as having him around, but it's still better than nothing...

I look at the clock on my wall, to see it's already nine o'clock. The funeral starts at ten, and the church is twenty minutes away.

I take one last look at myself in the mirror, then head down stairs.

Joy, Jerome, Willow, and Alfie are in the foyer. When they hear the clinking of my black stilettos coming down the stairs, they stop all of their chatter and stare at me.

Joy walks up to me, and pulls me into a hug. "You look beautiful." she whispers.

"Thank you." I reply.

As we pull away from our hug, everyone else joins us in the foyer. Ironically, Patricia and I are the only ones not wearing entirely black.

I walk over to her and Eddie. "Glad to see I'm not the only one who thought he wouldn't want to see everyone in black." I tease

Patricia cracks a small smile. "His favorite color was blue...I think." she says

"Really? I thought it was green?" I reply

"I thought it was Red?" Eddie says

"I thought it was a turtle." Alfie exclaims, joining in.

The three of us exchange looks; even on days like today Alfie still tries to make everybody laugh.

Then, Trudy and Victor come down the stairs. Trudy is wearing a beautiful long satin black dress, and Victor is in a tux...wow, I never would have seen that coming!

I can tell Jerome and Alfie want to pick fun at Victor for his sudden costume change, but I think they realize today just isn't the day...

"The limo will be here in five minutes." Victor grumbles.

Eddie and I look at each other semi-excitedly. "A limo?" he questions.

"Yes Mr. Miller, we'll be riding in a limousine to the funeral. Don't get too excited about it." he mutters.

Alfie starts jumping up and down. "Guys! We get to ride in a Limo!" he exclaims.

Oh Alfie...

"Seriously Alfie? We're going to one of our best friends funeral and you're excited about the _ride_ there?" Patricia snaps.

Alfie hangs his head in shame, and walks over to Willow.

I can't help but let out a small laugh. I honestly can't blame Alfie, I've never ridden in a Limo before either.

I just wish that my first time riding in one was for a different reason.

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

Of course of all days, today had to have the most rain the U.K. has yet to see this year. As if we weren't depressed enough already…

Patricia squeezes my hand tightly as we walk from the limo to the front entrance of the church.

Alfie and KT are walking behind us, along with the others. This feels like a movie, with the rain, everyone (minus Patricia and KT) wearing black, losing my best friend…

We enter the church. Countless people stand in its beautiful lobby, crying and hugging one another. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mrs. Rutter rushing towards us.

She hugs KT first. Then me, then Alfie, then Patricia…

"You all look wonderful. I've saved the bench in the first row on the left for you all to sit; it's what Fabian would've wanted."

I nod my head. "Thank You." I whisper.

"You're welcome. Now go take your seats; we're starting in about three minutes."

Together we walk down the aisle of the sanctuary, and sit in our reserved seats. I sit on the end, with Patricia next to me, KT beside her with Alfie on her other side, while Willow is next to him, with Joy, Mara, and Jerome after that; we take up the entire row. Dad, Victor, and Trudy sit behind us, while the Rutter's sit in the front row on right hand side.

"All rise!" someone calls out.

Everyone stands up, and music begins to play. I look at Patricia, who (along with KT and Joy) has already started crying. I wrap my arm around her waist, and pull her close to me.

A Pastor is walking down the aisle, carrying a bible with him. Directly behind him are two other Pastors, followed by a group of people carrying Fabian's casket.

He's in there…Fabian's laying in that enclosed wooden casket, and he'll be there for all of eternity. I wipe a few tears away from my eyes; I have to stay strong.

Out of the five men carrying the casket down the aisle, the only one I recognize is Charlie, Fabian's Brother-in-Law.

I glance at the Rutter's: Lauren is crying so hard she's shaking, Amelia is hugging her Dad, and crying into his shirt, while Mrs. Rutter and Katherine hold each other's hands as they cry together.

The group of guys set Fabian's casket down on a silver table at the front of the sanctuary. I hadn't noticed before, but beside his casket is a large portrait of him, surrounded by a bunch of flowers.

The music stops. "Everyone, please be seated." The pastor announces.

We all sit down. I take Patricia's hand, and squeeze it lightly.

"We are gathered here today in the presence of God, to celebrate, and remember the life of Fabian Bradley Rutter." The Pastor begins.

I look at Patricia. "His middle name was Bradley?" I whisper

She nods. "Mmm hmm."

Huh, I never knew that…

"Fabian was an intelligent, caring, brave young man. He was the type of person who was adored by every person around him, and will never be forgotten. I had the pleasure of knowing Fabian from the year he turned seven and on. I gave him his first communion, confirmed him, and above all, watched him grow into a wonderful young man. It is no lie that Fabian's life was cut way too short, but we can never predict when or why God will call the name of one of our loved ones. All we can do is remember, celebrate, and cherish Fabian's life, and revel in our memories of him. Now, if you all would open up the bibles underneath of you, we will begin the sermon."

I reach down, and pick up a bible. The pastor reads from it, and then makes comparisons on how the passages relate to Fabian's death. Honestly, it was boring.

"And now, I'm going to call two people up to the stands to say a few words on Fabian's behalf, and share some memories they have of him. First, is Lauren Rutter- Fabian's older sister."

I watch as Fabian's wavy blonde haired, tall, slightly pudgy but pretty sister makes her way to the front of the sanctuary. She's wearing a dress that looks a lot like KT's, the only difference is that Lauren's is black.

She walks up next to the pastor, and takes his ear-microphone from him. "Hi! As Pastor Luke said I'm Lauren Rutter, Fabian's big sister. First, I just want to say thank you to all of you for coming today- it means a lot to my Family and I. I'm not going to lie, this past week has been extremely challenging for me, as well as everyone in my Family. Most people don't have close relationships with their siblings, especially with their younger brother, but Fabian and I were always tight. When we were little, he used to let Katherine and I dress him up as a girl. I never understood why he never fought us about it, because we did it purely to torcher him. But now that I'm older, I realize that he let us do it because he loved us, and wanted to see us happy."

Everyone laughs. I can see them doing that to him...

"I could stand up here and go on and on about countless memories I have with my baby brother, but there is one in particular that I want to share today. As many of you know, I'm five years older than Fabian. When he was 14 and I was 19, our parents sent us to this summer camp in the suburbs of Manchester; I was a counselor, and Fabes was just a camper. We went because a few of my friends were going, and three of Fabian's friends- Joy Mercer, Mick Campbell, and Patricia Williamson, were as well."

I glance at Patricia, whose face is turning a light shade of red. Joy covered her mouth with her hands, and started laughing.

"Yeah, you guys know what's coming, don't you?" Lauren teases.

Patricia and Joy nod, and continue cracking up. The rest of us just sit there confused.

"At this camp, there was this one counselor named Kris. She had short brown hair, was obese, and had crooked teeth. There was this rumor going around about her…apparently…she had molested a young boy. I know, that's gross, but Fabian's friend Mick really wanted to find out if that was true. Mick was a somewhat disturbed individual, and since he moved to Australia, I'll never get to ask him why he wanted to find this out so much. Anyway, one day we were standing in line waiting to get lunch. This included me, my friend Heather, Fabian, Patricia, and Joy-"

I look at Patricia and Joy, whose tears of sadness from earlier have now turned into tears of laughter.

"As we were waiting in line, Kris was walking up behind us, to grab some food for herself and the other counselors. She ended up standing two feet behind Fabian. At the same time, Mick walks up to us, and jokingly smacks Fabian…on the butt."

The whole room starts laughing. This is really funny…

"And…Fabian turned around…to see who it was…and Kris…was the first thing he saw…"

Oh my god! This gets everyone laughing. This could be the funniest thing I've heard since Fabian's death!

"I wish…I could have gotten a picture of the look on his face, because it would have been the next big meme on the internet. For the rest of the time at camp, none of us could look her in the eye. Of course, this confirmed all of Mick's suspicions…about what he thought…"

I lean into Patricia's ear. "That's hilarious." I whisper to her.

She nods. "You should've been there- it was even funnier in person." She replies.

I turn my attention back to Lauren. "The reason I shared this memory with you all today…is because not many people got to see that side of Fabian: the funny, goofy, carefree side. Unfortunately, we'll never get to see that side of him again, so I wanted to make sure you all at least got a snippet of what you may or may not have missed. To wrap this up, Fabian was the best little brother I could have ever asked for. My family will never be complete without him; things will never be the same again. I love you Fabes." She chokes.

Tears begin to stream down her face. Everyone stands up and claps for her; she was so strong! I wouldn't have been able to say any of that without breaking down.

As Lauren walks back to her pew, Pastor Luke walks up to the front of the room.

"Thank You Lauren. And now for our second speaker, please welcome Alfie Lewis- one of Fabian's dearest friends."

I turn my head in Alfie's direction with surprise. He straightens his burgundy tie, and makes his way to where the Pastor is standing.

"Why on Earth would they choose Alfie to speak? You and KT were way closer to him…" Patricia whispers.

I shrug my shoulders. Yeah, Fabian and Alfie were friends, but I was his best friend…

Alfie clears his throat. "Um, hi. I'm Alfie…and I'm one of Fabian's best friends, or I was anyway…"

I throw my head into my hands. He's going to mess this up big time, I can feel it…

"A lot of people never would have guessed that Fabian and I were friends. He was always the smart one in our House, and I was always the dumb, goofy one…"

Willow fidgets awkwardly in her seat. I lean over to her. "Do you know where this is going?" I ask

She shakes her head. "I didn't even know he was going to be speaking." She whispers back.

I turn my attention back to Alfie. "…But I've known Fabian since I was in sixth grade. Before we were united at Anubis House when we were in eighth grade, we went to the same middle school. As a matter of fact, he lived a few streets down from me."

Huh, I didn't know that…

"So we rode the same bus to school every day. We didn't really know each other well at the beginning of our sixth year in school, until one day in September. I…I used to be bullied a lot by these other kids on our bus. They used to chase me home from our bus stop, and threaten to beat me up…"

Awe, really? How come I never knew any of this?!

"One day, the bullies went through with their threats; they beat me up about a half of a block away from my house, and called me a bunch of names. I'm not going to lie, it hurt; physically, and emotionally."

Willow starts crying loudly. Patricia rubs her arm for comfort; Fabian's death has made her a lot nicer.

"I was so sick of them harassing me, I decided that when I got home, that I was going to end it all. I didn't think about what I was going to do, but all I remember is that I wanted to die…"

A gasp goes through the crowd; nobody saw that coming. Willow puts her hand over her gaping mouth, and starts bawling uncontrollably.

"That was, until Fabian showed up. When he found me, I was hunched in a ball, trying not to cry. He ran over to me, and was instantly at my side…"

I look over at Mrs. Rutter, who is smiling proudly. But when I look down the row filled with my housemates, I see nothing but tears; even from Jerome.

"He comforted me. He told me that the bullies were just a bunch of jealous losers who liked to cause trouble. Being the prepared Fabian that he always was, he had a first aid kit with him in his backpack; he helped me clean my cuts and bruises…"

I feel tears welling in my own eyes now. This is so sad…

"After we sat on the sidewalk, and talked for a little bit, I eventually asked him to play on the swing sets in my backyard with me. He happily agreed, and we spent the rest of that night just chilling, and becoming friends…"

Alfie takes a deep breath, and then continues. "After all the years that we were friends, he never knew what I was thinking about doing on that day. I never got to tell him that he saved me, and that if he hadn't helped me, I may not even be here right now. The fact that I'll never get to tell him that…it kills me inside. He was one of my best friends…I miss him so much I can't even express it. During our years at Anubis House, we continued to grow closer and closer, and now, we're being ripped apart. It's not fair…it's just not fair…"

More and more tears roll down Alfie's cheeks. Pastor Luke goes over to him, and gives him a pat on the back, and then gestures for him to sit down. Everybody claps for him as he walks over to our pew.

As soon as he sits down, Willow pulls him into a hug. After she's released him, I stretch my arm over to pat his back.

"That was real brave, dude." I whisper.

He nods, and focuses his attention back to Pastor Luke.

"Before I let you all go today, I would like you to close your eyes, and think. I want you to think about the wonderful times you had with Fabian, and not dwell on his passing. I think it's clear that he wouldn't want us to be sad; he would want us to celebrate his life, and move on. On behalf of the Rutter family, I would like to thank you all for being here today, and remember, that Fabian will always be with us in our hearts."

With that being said, the funeral ends. Everyone rises from their seats, and hugs one another. Naturally, Patricia lurches forward on to me tightly. I squeeze her shoulders, and nuzzle my head against her curly reddish-brown locks.

Eventually, we pull away, and she goes over to hug Alfie. I'm about to go see my Dad, when my phone suddenly buzzes in my pocket.

I pull it out, to see an incoming text from Nina. I quickly view it:

_Will you meet me in the organ pipe room upstairs? I'd like to talk to you before I leave._

I look around; if I make a break for it now, no one will notice that I'm gone.

I quietly rush out of the sanctuary, round the corner leading to the stairwell, and then start climbing the stairs.

I turn the corner on the left, and see a door with a sign taped to it: Organ Room it reads.

This is where Nina is. I take a deep breath; after Fabian spent weeks trying to recover from her sudden move from the house, and would have given anything to see her for one last time, I'm the one who gets to talk to her.

I push the door open slowly. In the room, are a large set of organ pipes next to a large glass window. Standing in front of that window, wearing a short, sleeveless, poofy black dress and heels, is Nina Martin.

I shut the door behind me. "Nina." I whisper.

She turns around and faces me. Her lips form into a small smile. "Eddie." She murmurs.

I smile, and walk over to her. She steps closer to me, and pulls me into a large embrace.

"How are you?" I ask her, after we pull away.

"I'm okay. I'm shaken and sad, but I'm not as much of a mess as I have been, I guess." She replies.

I nod. "Well that's good…"

She nods in return. "Yeah!"

We stand there in an awkward silence. We're both fidgeting around nervously, racking our brains for the right things to say.

"I've been talking to Amber on Facebook, she's helped keep me up to date on some things…" Nina begins.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I ask.

"Like, that you took over for me as the leader of Sibuna…" she whimpers.

She looks so sad, so heart broken. I know being leader meant a lot to her. "You know, it was Fabian who appointed me-"

"Amber told me that. She wanted it to be him, and if I had been there, I probably would've voted for him too. But you seem to have managed well…" she says, somewhat sarcastic.

I nod, offended by what she just said. "We were managing quite well until Fabian ended up with a bullet in his head. So really, you don't have to look at me like I don't know what I'm doing." I snap.

Nina takes a step back. "I'm not picking on you, Eddie. I know you've been doing the best you can, and I know that you've been doing well. Fabian wouldn't have picked you to lead them for no reason, so I have faith in you. I always have, and I always will."

I scoff, knowing that she's lying. "If you really have faith in me, then why didn't you come back? Why did you want me to lie and cover for you-"

"You know the answer to that, Eddie. It's too dangerous for us to be together-"

"Too dangerous? Nina, Fabian's dead now because of another mystery! Do you not get that? All he wanted was for you to stay and be here, but you weren't. Nina, please just come back! Everybody wants you too!" I yell.

Nina sighs. "Eddie, I would love to come back. I would love to go downstairs with you, and see everyone from the house. But I can't. It'll be too hard. Fabian won't be there, and right now, I don't think I can handle seeing everyone…"

Suddenly, I hear footsteps outside the door. "Alright. I get that. I'm sorry I snapped at you." I whisper.

She nods. "It's alright, I shouldn't have said what I said to you. I'm sure you're an excellent leader, Eddie. I want you to keep leading them until there's no more mystery left in that House. Protect them, and be there for them, the way I never was. I trust you, Eddie."

"I will. Cross my heart and hope to die." I respond.

Then, the door to the organ room opens. Pastor Luke is standing in the entrance way.

"Hey! You can't be up here!" He screams.

Without looking at me, Nina bolts out of the room, leaving me behind.

Then she's gone; I have a feeling that'll be the last time I'll ever hear from Nina Martin.

* * *

><p>(Cory's P.O.V.)<p>

I still can't believe the plan worked!

As soon as Fabian died, Aunt Regina and Aunt Reagan were there with him to watch everyone at Anubis freak out, which also kept security distracted. Then I broke out of the Psych Ward; I'm free!

However I'll probably have to spend the rest of my life in hiding, but Uncle Raymond will too, so I guess it's not that big of a deal…

I enter my Aunt's house in the suburbs of London. Her house is so nice; it's made of wood and glass, and sits in the middle of a giant wood. It's the ultimate place to hide out and escape.

I waltz through the front door. "I'm home!" I yell

To be extra safe, I've been staying with my mom's old friend Vera to make sure I arrived back at Aunt Reg's safely. This is the first time I've been here since my escape.

Aunt Reagan comes running from the kitchen to me."Oh honey!" she chimes.

She smiles and pulls me into a hug. "I knew that taking care of that Rutter boy would get you out!" she exclaims

I nod. "Yeah, it did. And the best part is that you let him die. Mom's death was avenged!" I cheer

Aunt Reagan stares at me uncomfortably. "Um…about that…I need you to come into the basement with me." She says.

She grabs me by the arm, and starts pulling me towards the stairs that will lead us to the basement.

"Aunt Reagan, what's going on?" I question.

We stomp down the stairs. "Honey, look. We couldn't tell you the entire plan before, because it would have been too much of a risk for us getting caught if you knew." She explains.

I stare at her in confusion, as we navigate to the back of the basement. Soon enough, Uncle Raymond and Aunt Regina are in view. I smile at them.

But when they step aside. The image displayed before me causes shock to surge through my body.

There's a bed.

With an IV drip and an EKG machine.

Laying on that bed, attached to the drip and EKG, is none other than Fabian Rutter.

And his heart is beating.


	13. Chapter 12- The Plan

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter! It's extremely rare (I think this is the first time ever, actually) that I've updated a story one day after my last update. This is for a few reasons: I love you guys so much and I wanted to give you something as soon as I could, and I'm probably not going to be able to update for a while.

This week is my last week of school before spring break. I have 3 tests, 1 quiz, and 1 essay to complete and study for during this upcoming time. On top of all that, I have to balance taking care of my dad (he just had a major operation) and after school sports practice (I play lacrosse!). As you can see, my writing time will be limited.

Then, I'm leaving to go visit my Aunt in another state for my entire week of spring break. I'm not a hundred percent sure how much time I'll get to write while I'm away, but I have a feeling it won't be much.

So I wanted to give you something before I go. This chapter is short, but I promise that it will get you excited. Just please be patient with me; I'll try to update as soon as I can! I love writing for you guys so much, I think about it all the time! So for now, enjoy this mini chapter! Bye for now, Sibuna!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. I THINK I'VE SAID THAT A MILLION TIMES NOW, BUT JUST TO MAKE SURE.

* * *

><p>(Cory's P.O.V.)<p>

I stare at him in shock. Fabian's _alive!?_ There's no way! I pointed that damn gun at him, and shot a bullet straight through his brain! How could he have survived that?!

"I-I don't understand." I stammer.

Aunt Regina sighs. "Look Cor, when Uncle Raymond tried to poison him and the other former sinners a few weeks ago, he mixed up the poison with a healing medicine. We didn't figure that out until recently when we were trying to come up with ways to save Fabian. That, is why none of them died, but your mom did." She explains.

I shoot a cold gaze at my Uncle. He was supposed to kill those fucking idiots, but instead he saved them?!

"We used it on Fabian after he died to revive him. He was only dead for seven minutes. Pretty revolutionary, huh?" Aunt Reagan chirps.

"Why did you need Fabian alive? I killed him for a reason!" I shout

"We needed him alive because we feel that he's our best shot at getting the elixir. See if you had shot anyone else, the Osirian even, we wouldn't have cared if any of them had died. But since you shot Fabian, it gave us benefits and disadvantages. The benefits are that when he wakes up, he'll be smart enough to help us get the Elixir; I heard he's a giant nerd. The disadvantages, however, is with his intelligence, he could trick us and keep the Elixir from ever reaching our hands. If he tried to pull a stunt like that, it wouldn't be surprising." Aunt Reagan says.

"So if what we had wasn't poison, but a healing medicine, then why do we need the Elixir? I thought that's what it was initially for? I question

"The purpose of the Elixir is to gain Immortality, it generally has no power to heal." Uncle Raymond replies.

"But how is he going to help us get the Elixir?" I ask

"In a little over a month, Fabian will awaken from his Coma. It will take him a few weeks after that to heal and gain all of his brain power, intelligence, and motor skills back. We're expecting him to reach full recovery in approximately three months. When that time comes, we'll disguise him well, and send him back to Anubis House as a new student. Then, with all the mysteries he has under his belt, he'll track down the Elixir." Uncle Raymond theorizes.

I cock an eyebrow. "What makes you think that as soon as he goes back, he won't go running to Eddie and or KT and tell them what's going on?"

"If Fabian does everything we tell him to, and brings us the Elixir, we'll free him and tell the world he's alive. If he tries to do anything different, we'll kill everyone apart of his little gang, and make him watch. Then, we'll torture him for the rest of his life. He knows we're not afraid to kill anyone, so he'll believe us." Aunt Regina adds.

Wow, this is all so crazy! I can't believe everything I'm hearing…

"So when I shot Fabian, I was really doing you all a service?" I question.

Aunt Reagan nods. "We had almost given up all hope on getting the elixir after Uncle Rufus's passing. But when you angrily open-fired at those five Anubians, it opened up a perfect opportunity to give us one final shot."

I can't help but smirk; I had no idea kidnapping and trying to kill them would lead to this. "So what do we do now?" I ask

"For now, all we can do is wait. Fabian won't even be awake for another month or so. We just have to take care of him until he's reached full recovery." Says Aunt Regina.

Great! I get to stay here and nurse that fucking bastard who played a role in killing my mom! Oh this is not going to be fun….


	14. Chapter 13- Running Away and Pranks

**A/N:** Hey Guys! I'm so sorry It's been weeks since my last update on this story! In fact, I've been so busy I barely have time to post and edit this before one of my friends comes over! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy:-)

I would do a disclaimer, but I seriously don't have enough time...

* * *

><p>~3 Weeks Later~<p>

* * *

><p>(Fabian's P.O.V.)<p>

Blackness. That's all there is.

And pain.

The pain…it's excruciating. My head feels like it's been pounded into a pile of cement repeatedly. My body is numb; I can't feel anything else except for the agonizing pain pulsing through my neck and head.

What is this? Where am I?

I try to push the pain aside, just for a moment, so I can think about the last thing I can remember before this. Unfortunately, the siring pain will not end.

But I try to focus. The last thing I remember…I was squeezing KT's hand as we, along with Eddie, Patricia, and Alfie were trying to sneak past Cory and out of the Gatehouse.

It must not have ended well. Did he catch us? What did he do? Did he _kill_ us? Am I _dead?_

Pain shoots through my veins. I try to let out a scream, but I can't seem to even move my mouth.

What is going on?

Where are the others? Are they in the same state as I am? Do they know what's going on?

Their faces suddenly cloud my mind- they're all I can think about. KT, the love of my life; Eddie, my best friend; Alfie, my other best friend, and Patricia, my non-biological sister.

Where are they? I want them- I _need_ them.

I want KT to push my hair out of my eyes, and wipe her thumb against my forehead, and listen to her say she loves me. I want Alfie to stand above me, cracking jokes to try to make me feel better. If that couldn't happen, then I would want to sit in my room, and do homework with Eddie0 something that had recently become part of our nightly routines. Heck, I could even go for an annoying insult from Patricia right now.

"It's almost been a month. Do you think he'll be awake soon?" an unfamiliar voice whispers.

Wait- I've been like this for an entire _month?!_

"He should. The medicine should be finishing its course by now…" another strange voice replies.

Who are these people? I have to find out!

With all my might, I focus, and force my eyes open.

I'm in a bright room. The walls are grey, and the ceiling is white with bright lights. Where am I?

My eyes dart around: to my left, is an IV drip, and a wooden side table. Am I in a hospital?

When I look to my right, I can't believe who is standing beside me.

It's Cory…Rufus and Raymond's Nephew.

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

It's been nearly three weeks since Fabian died.

We're all still a mess: Alfie, Patricia, KT, and I wake up from chilling nightmares after we witnessed him being shot, KT cries at least once a day(well, everyone does..), and Trudy still makes meals for nine people instead of eight. Things just aren't the same without our Fabian.

I'm tired of being, and seeing everyone around me depressed.

So I'm running away for this weekend, and I'm taking Patricia with me.

I knock on her bedroom door, knowing she's not in there. A split second later, Mara opens the door.

"Patricia's downstairs-" she begins

"I know, I need your help with something." I interrupt.

She looks at me confused, then let's me inside.

"Ok look, I'm kidnapping Patricia this weekend, and taking her to a resort in London. I need you to pack her things for her, so when we get back from school today she can just take her bags and go. It's not too fancy, but not casual either. I don't want her to know about this yet, so please don't mention anything to her. Alright?"

Mara stares at me, and looks like she's still abosorbing all the information I just gave her.

"Okay, I'll do it. Come by here after school to pick everything up." she says.

I nod. "Thanks Mara. I owe you." I reply.

She nods, and pulls a duffel bag out from under her bed. Unrealistically giddy, I run out of the room. This, is going to be awesome!

* * *

><p>~Later~<p>

* * *

><p>(Patricia's P.O.V.)<p>

"It's Friday! Friday! Gettin' down on Friday-"

"Shut up Alfie!" I hiss. Ugh, I can't stand that song- let alone the Alfie Lewis version of it.

He pouts, and walks infront of me towards Jerome. I sigh. I couldn't find Eddie after school, so I got stuck walking back to the house with the slimeball extraordinaires. Ugh!

I trudge up the stairs infront of the house, and march through the front door. Despite Alfie's retched singing, I am glad it's Friday, though.

"Patricia!" I look up, to see Mara rushing down the stairs, carrying one of my duffel bags.

"Why do you have that?" I ask

She ignores my question, and shoves the bag into my arms.

"Because you, my friend, are about to be kidnapped." She says, smiling.

I stare at her in horror. "W-What do you mean-"

Cutting me off, I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, and hoist me off of my feet. I scream, and thrash, and watch Mara as I'm being dragged through the front door. She doesn't do anything, she just stands there and smiles at me. This is all happening so fast- what is going on?! I continue to fight, until I crane my neck to see that my "kidnapper" is Eddie.

"God, you never shut your mouth, do you a Yacker?" He teases, as he sets me down on my feet.

I glare at him, and drop my bag. "What the hell was that? I seriously thought I was being kidnapped you doofus!" I shout

He laughs. "Wow, I never would have thought that you would throw this much of a tantrum when I tried to break you out of crazy towers for the weekend." He muses.

I cock an eyebrow at him. "Escape, huh. What exactly are you planning, weasel?"

He smirks, and climbs in to the black Volkswagen parked infront of the house; Mr. Sweet must be lending him his car again.

I slide in the passenger seat next to him, set my duffel bag down at my feet, and buckle my seat belt. I watch Eddie as he starts the ignition.

"Where are we going?" I question.

He flashes me one of his signature smirks. "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>(KT's P.O.V.)<p>

Eddie and Patricia are gone for the weekend and Jerome is out with his parents tonight, so that just leaves me here with Alfie, Mara, Willow, and Joy. And apparently, their having a big sleepover; they invited me to it, but I don't really feel like going...

It's been like this ever since Fabian died. I think I and everyone else are still so upset from his passing, that we try to distract ourselves from thinking about it as best as we possibly can.

I try and try and try to move on, but I can't; I also can't ignore the fact that I'm carrying his child in my stomach.

When I went to the doctor a few days ago, she said the baby looked perfectly healthy, and that we are both doing fine. It was then that I truly became excited to have this baby, even if Fabian's not here to help me to raise him or her.

I guess you could say this baby is the only thing keeping me going...

Then, I hear my bedroom door creak open. I look up to see Aflie poking his head through the door.

"KT, I'm bored." He whines

I sigh. I had a feeling he would bug me at some point tonight...

"Hi bored, I'm KT, nice to meet you!" I tease.

He rolls his eyes, and flops down on my bed next to me.

"Jerome and I were supposed to pull a prank tonight, but since he's not here, you're going to help me." He says

I stare at him. "Oh am I now?"

He nods excitedly. "Yep, and I have it all planned out, C'mon!"

He tugs on my arm, and pulls me off of the bed.

"Alfie, where are we going?" I hiss

"Just follow me."

He pulls me down the stairs, and drags me into his room.

"I've been saving this one for a while now. I went out a couple weeks ago and bought a bunch of cheap alarm clocks, and tonight, I'm going to hide them all around the upstairs of the house to wake everyone up throughout the night. They'll go off every hour, and they'll be extremely loud. Man, the girls and Victor will be so mad!" he exclaims

I giggle. That is pretty good...

"As much as I love that idea, won't that wake us up too? And are you really going to do that to your own girlfriend?" I ask

"Sleep in my room with me. Or Eddie's, since he's gone tonight. I'm gonna hide them all upstairs, and maybe put a few in the main hallway. We'll just keep our doors shut and locked. Trust me, this will be hilarious!"

I look at Alfie. He looks so happy, and so excited; as much as I love the girls, I can't resist to go through with this prank.

I flash Alfie a smile. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go hide these things!"

* * *

><p>(Patricia's P.O.V.)<p>

Eddie and I walk through the hallway of a gorgeous hotel. We drove a long, grueling four hours to London for this.

I stand behind him, and watch as he slips our room key into the door. The knob clicks, and we walk inside.

There's a giant glass window overlooking the city in the far back, a glass coffee table, a leather couch, and one giant king size bed, covered with cream silky sheets.

I stare at him in confusion. "There's only one bed, but two of us..." I whisper.

He wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses the skin behind my ear. "Mmmhmmm." He mumbles.

I smile, and turn around in his arms. Then, I press my lips to his.

He kisses back. It starts out as a sweet, simple kiss, but then it turns into something more. His hand rests on my cheek, and then swiftly moves down to my side, curving over my hip. I push myself closer to him, and run my hands through his hair.

His mouth moves against mine, and his hand suddenly slips up under the hem of my blouse. Then, he presses his hand against my lower back, and pulls me even closer to him- if that's even possible.

He moves his lips down my jaw, and then to my neck. I let out a sigh, because I can feel a small Hickey already forming. I clutch his arm to steady myself, and gather his T-Shirt in my hands.

I slip his shirt over his head. We fall back onto the bed, with him on top, and me on the bottom. Our kisses are becoming desperate; we simply can't get enough of each other. I run my hand down his chest, and deepen our kiss.

"I love you." I murmur into his lips.

He replies by sliding his hands under the top of my jeans, and then tugging on them. I bite my lip to hold back a moan.

I drag my finger nails down his back, and kiss his neck. This is getting more intimate as each minute passes, but that doesn't matter. This is Eddie; everything is alright. He loves me, and I love him back just as much. For the first time in a long time, I finally feel like I'm carefree.

* * *

><p>(K.T.'s P.O.V.)<p>

"Alfie, you've hidden enough of the damn things, let's go to bed!" I groan.

"But I still have twenty left!" He whines

I shrug. Alfie and I hid the alarm clocks in one of the drawers in Victor's desk (he was gone when we snuck in there), under Willow's mattress, in one of Joy's boots, in Mara's book bag, in the Grandfather clock in the hallway, in the secret room (we made that one extra loud!), inside Patricia's closet, and underneath a squeaky floorboard in my room. I think we've hidden enough.

"We'll use em' on another night when the others are here. Then we'll really confuse everyone." I say.

Alfie pouts at first, but then he nods. "Oh alright. Let's go back to my room and play my new Zombie Apocalypse video game!" He cheers.

"Or…we could watch old re-runs of Full House and listen for the clocks to go off." I suggest. I've never liked video games, let alone ones involving guts and gore.

"Okay. Let's go!" he exlciams, pulling me behind him. The others won't be asleep for a while, and we set the first clock for midnight. We'll just have to wait for the fun to begin.

* * *

><p>It's 11:58- the clocks should go off at any minute now.<p>

"Tehehe- I can't wait!" Alfie cheers.

I nod in agreement. I will admit, Alfie and I have had a lot of fun tonight.

I glance down at my phone, and check the time. 11:59. Only one more minute!

"Do you remember which one we set to go off first?" I ask.

Alfie shakes his head. "Nope! This is going to be so good-"

And then, we hear it. As loud as it can possibly be, the song "Boss Ass Bitch" by PTAF blares through the House. I forgot that we had set that as one of the alarms!

Alfie and I start cracking up. "That's the one in the secret room!" I exclaim

"They'll never find it!" Alfie adds.

Then, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"TAKE COVER!" Alfie cheers.

He dives into Jerome's bed, and I jump onto Alfie's. We pull the covers over ourselves, and pretend to be asleep.

I hear the door fly open. Then, footsteps. No no no no no!

"Where's that racket coming from?" Someone- Victor- grumbles.

A smirk forms on my face. It's working! I hear Victor grumble something under his breath, and then he shuts the door.

Alfie and I bolt upright, and start laughing once again.

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!" I hear Willow scream.

Alfie and I continue to laugh, as the lyrics blast through the air. "I'M A BOSS ASS BITCH BITCH BITCH…"

"I bet this is Victor's favorite song!" Alfie jokes

I nod, and slip out of the bed. I gesture Alfie to follow me. We slowly creak the door open, and peer around the corner.

Trudy, Joy, and Mara are standing in the hallway, plugging their ears, frantically looking for the source of the music. Victor is banging his fists against the wall, while Willow is meditating on the floor. Alfie and I chuckle.

"WHERE IS THIS NOISE COMING FROM?!" Victor booms

"Do you think we got em'? I ask.

Alfie looks at me, and nods. "Oh, we definitely got them."

And it's like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **So, what do you think? I know that wasn't one of my best chapters, but I wanted to get SOMETHING up as soon as I could, so you don't think I've abandoned you all.

Did you like the prank? What about that Peddie scene- I told you there would be one coming up!

PLEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! I'll try to update this and Oblivious as soon as I can! Bye! Sibuna!


	15. Chapter 14- (Mentally) Lost

**A/N:** Hi guys! I hope you are all having a good weekend so far! Before you begin reading, **I would like to address something first:**

I'm sorry that you all hate Kabian so much. I had no idea so many people wouldn't like this ship. If I had known that in advance, I wouldn't have put them together. My reasoning for having them be together in the story was: because of how upset Fabian was in Reactions, I wanted him to have a girlfriend to comfort and love him. I wasn't going to bring Nina back, because I felt adding her in would make the story line too complex. I ABSOLUELY HATE MABIAN (No offense Mabian shippers), so I went with (what I thought would be) the next best thing after Fabina (which I ship WAY more than Kabian, by the way.) I know many of you wanted Nina to appear in this story, and in Reactions, so I had her come back for the funeral. Since many of you seemed to like that so much, I'll see if I can fit her in somewhere else. But for the duration of the story, Kabian will be together (even if KT doesn't know that Fabian's alive). I know this will not make some of you happy, but I hope to make up for it by adding some MAJOR Peddie scenes into these next few chapters. And too all of you who do like Kabian, I'm really glad that you do- it makes me happy:-)

Now that that's clear, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! And when you're done PLEEEEEASE PLEEEASE REVIEW! Have fun!

* * *

><p>(KT's P.O.V.)<p>

_**"EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! EVERYTHING IS COOL WHEN YOU'RE PART OF A TEAM! EVERYTHING IS AWWESOOMEE!"**_

I wake up startled. I glance over at my alarm clock: 3:00, it reads. I smile; the last Alarm Clock Alfie and I set has gone off…

Yeesh! My stomach hurts. Like really, really bad.

I probably ate too much junk food with Alfie tonight- it's probably no big deal. I'll just go grab some tums from the medicine cabinet, and I'll be fine!

I swing my legs over Alfie's bed, and sit up. A sharp pain rips through my stomach; I let out a quiet scream.

I clutch my stomach firmly- what the hell is going on?!

I stand up, and immediately hunch over. The pain is crippling- it's definitely the worst pain I've ever felt. I twist the doorknob open, and tiptoe out of the room.

In the hallway, I can see Joy, Mara, and Willow running around, looking for the last alarm clock. I grin to myself; it's hidden under Willow's mattress- they probably won't find it for a while…

My stomach throbs, and I let out a cry. The girls turn, and coming running to me.

"KT? Are you alright?" Mara questions.

I shake my head. "No, but I think with some tums I'll be okay-"

"But why is your leg bleeding?" Willow asks.

Huh?

I look down, to see blood running down the side of my leg…but there's not a scratch to be seen.

What the…oh no…

I sprint to the bathroom. Is what's happening really what I think is happening? I need to check...

Yup, it is. I gasp.

"KT, what is it? Joy asks- I can hear her from down the hall.

I put my hand over my mouth, trying to hold back a sob. This can't be happening…

"Guys, I need an ambulance. I think I just had a miscarriage."

* * *

><p>(Fabian's P.O.V.)<p>

Why is he here? He's the one who kidnapped Alfie, Eddie, and I! Does he still have us?!

"Aunt Regina! Aunt Reagan!" he yells.

I try to move my mouth, so I can yell at him, but I feel an excruciating pain in my gums. I want to scream, but nothing will come out of my mouth.

My eyes dart nervously around the unfamiliar room. The walls are painted a light turquoise, and have no decorations on them what-so-ever. The ceiling is white, and there is a black chandelier hanging above me.

I observe my surroundings. I'm lying on a bed- a hospital bed, perhaps? Why am I back in the hospital again?!

I look over my shoulder, to see my hand and arm hooked up to at least twenty different IV's and drips. My other arm is just as bad. What on earth happened to me?

I can feel rubber tubes in my nose. They feel uncomfortable, but I think they're helping me breathe. Something soft and tight wrapped around my head, too. There are also tubes and some plastic things in my mouth- that's probably why I can't talk...

"Fabian?"

I glance up, to see two women standing before me. The first one has long, curly blonde hair, wrinkles, and is wearing scrubs. The other lady has long, brown, straight hair, with countless freckles on her face, and is also wearing scrubs. It's crystal clear now: I'm in the hospital, and these are my nurses. But why is Cory here?

I open my mouth to try to speak again, but I still can't get any words out.

They must see my discomfort, because they start soothing me right away.

"I know you're confused Fabian, but you need to know that you're safe. I promise." The blonde whispers.

I look off to my side, to see Cory still standing a little ways from me. What does she mean I'm safe?! The lunatic who kidnapped my friends and I is here!

"You're in the hospital, dear. You've been a coma for a month now. Somebody brought a gun to school, and open fired. You were shot in the head. But you're going to be alright; you condition keeps improving at a steady rate." Says the Brunette.

WHAT?! A coma, for a month?! I've been out for an entire _month?_ I was _shot?!_ Wha- what does she mean there was an open fire? The last thing I remember before now was being trapped in a room with Eddie and Alfie, while freaking Cory was holding us hostage!

I want to scream, I want to yell; I want to tell her that I know she's wrong, and that I know something is up.

But no matter how much I try, or want to, the tubes in my mouth will restrain me.

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

I run my fingers through Patricia's hair. Her head is pressed against my chest, and she's fast asleep. I can't help but smile; I love her so much.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Ugh, who's calling me? We came here to escape, not to talk to everyone back at the House!

Without waking Patricia, I reach over to the nightstand beside me, where my phone is. I quickly mute it, and read the caller ID.

_Incoming Call from:_

_Alfieeeee_

Why is Alfie bugging me? I hit the answer button. I swear if this is because he thinks there are zombies under his bed again, I'm going to kill him.

"What, Alfie?" I mumble.

"Dude, can you come over to the hospital? It's urgent." He whispers, sounding scared.

_Hospital?_ "

Dude, is everything alright?" I ask.

He sighs. "No…no, it's not. It's KT…she…"

"She what, Alfie?" I snap. What is going on?!

"She lost the baby, Eddie. She had a miscarriage. And she's wreck; she's more upset now then when Fabian died." He says

I tense. KT lost the baby?! Oh my god, KT!

"Jesus! Is she alright?" I ask. My poor best friend…

"No. They had to sedate her again because she was so hysterical. And they have to clean her stomach out or something too- we're going to be here all night."

I shudder. That sounds absolutely horrible. I know what Alfie is thinking; KT wants all of us to be there with her, and Alfie has no idea how to comfort her.

I sigh. "Alright. Patricia and I will be there shortly. Are you on the fifth floor?"

"Yep, that's where we always are." He replies.

"Sadly enough. See you soon." I say, before I hang up.

Poor KT- she's probably crushed…

I roll over, and shake Patricia gently. "Yacker, wake up. Yacker!" I whisper.

She rolls on to her side, and moans. Her eyes slowly flutter open, and she looks at me.

"Mmmm, hey Weasel." She murmurs.

"Hey babe. I hate to wake you up like this, but we gotta go. Alfie just called me- KT's in the hospital. She lost the baby." I tell her.

Her eyes grow wide. "What?"

"Yeah, Alfie said it's really bad. We need to get over there." I say, moving to get out of the bed.

She pulls my arm. "Wait. I know we need to get there…but…I just…you know, since we're still here"

I lay back down, and slide closer to her. She smiles, and presses her lips against mine. I bring her body closer to mine, and wrap my arms around her waist.

Seconds, and then minutes go by. Now, we're French kissing, and most of our pajamas are on the floor.

"Babe, I wanna stay, but we have to go." I whisper, breaking away from our kiss for just a split second.

She cups my face, and brings it back to hers. "We can leave in fifteen minutes. They'll still be there."

I nod, and then forcefully kiss her again.

* * *

><p>(Fabian's P.O.V.)<p>

Okay, I need to know what is going on, and I need to know now!

I fidget around helplessly in my bed, with hopes that I'll get my nurse's attention. They look up from whatever is they're doing on the other side of the room, and hurry over to me.

"Is everything alright, dear?" the blonde asks.

I shake my head. How I'm going to communicate with them, I don't know.

"Point to what hurts." The brunette says.

I point to my chest. My heart is in aching: I want to know what's going on, and I want my friends. Not to mention the fact that just about every bone and muscle in my body feels like they're on fire.

The nurse's exchange looks. "Alright then. We'll go get you some newspapers and magazines to read. Stay calm." The blonde says.

She turns away, and gestures for the brunette to follow her. I wish I knew their names, so I can call them something else.

Laying here is beyond boring. I wish Eddie and Alfie were here to keep me entertained; I could really go for a joke from either one of them right now.

The brunette rushes back to me, her arms filled with magazines and newspapers, just as she promised.

"Here you go. Let me know if you need anything else." She says, before she saunters away.

I scan through the magazine titles: _People, TIME, National Geographic_…

The_ People_ and _TIME's_ don't sound at all interesting, and I've read all of the Geographic's, so I'll just resort to the newspapers…

The Newspapers.

How far back are they dated to? Because if they're from a month or so ago, maybe there's an article on "the school shooting."

I read the top of each paper. April 9th, April 15th, April 22nd…

That's when I see the headline. **"Teen boy shot and killed after another teen open fired at rigorous boarding school."**

I freeze. They were telling the truth?!

I read the article:

_On April 19th, High School Senior Fabian Bradley Rutter was in the woods behind his boarding school with a group of friends, when another student randomly open fired at them. The group of friends tried to run away, but unfortunately Rutter was shot. The attacker- later identified as Junior Cory Foster- fled the scene and has not been seen since. "It's been a hard time for everyone at the school. Fabian is truly missed." Said the school's Headmaster, Eric Sweet._

_Sweet also mentioned that the students with Rutter at the time of his homicide- Eddie Miller, Patricia Williamson, KT Rush, and Alfie Lewis, are especially grieving._

_"I want to get my hands on Cory, and I want to hurt him. Just as he did to me and everyone around me." Alfie Lewis stated._

_A funeral service is to be held for Rutter on April 25th. There will be no viewing due to the condition of Fabian's cadaver. The church service will be held at Luther's Church in downtown Liverpool at approximately Ten O'clock, and will last for an hour._

I drop the article in to my lap, and my mouth hangs open. Cory did this to me?!

Oh my god…everyone thinks I'm dead! What am I going to do?!

Even though I don't have a plan just yet, I know what I need to do next: I have to get out of here.


	16. Chapter 15- The Announcement(s)

**A/N (Please Read!) :** Hey Guys! Happy early Easter! I have a couple things I want to cover before you go on reading:

A wonderful reader of mine messaged me and told me not to apologize for who I ship (you know who you are). And then I realized that this person was right: if there's a couple I want to ship and have in my stories, I don't have to apologize for it because its not a ship that is commonly liked. So in other words, please stop asking me to break up Kabian, because it's not going to happen. I don't want to sound mean, but this is my story, and I'm going to write it the way that I want to.

However, I do want to make you all happy as well. So, I will keep the Kabian to a minimum, and increase the Peddie. That way, everybody wins (I think).

Now, I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review when your done! Sibuna!

* * *

><p>(KT's P.O.V.)<p>

It's been a near two months since he died.

And they've been long.

He's gone. The baby's gone. _I'm gone._

I've hit an all time low. The only true thing I had left to remind me of Fabian, and keep him close to my heart- the baby- is gone. I lost him/her. The Doctor's said it was from stress and depression- things that I couldn't stop feeling since the day Fabes was shot. It's my fault- I made myself lose the baby.

Joy and Mara have tried to make me go to girls nights with them. The first couple of times, I refused, but when Patricia started being forced to go, I caved in.

It's been fun, but it won't erase my sadness.

Same goes for when Eddie and Alfie try to hang out with me.

I sigh, and look down at my homework. I have so much to do, and so little time to get it done...

"KT?"

I look up, to see Eddie standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

"Hey. What's up?" I say

He shrugs. "Victor's calling everyone into the main room. Apparently he has something to tell us." He mumbles, rolling his eyes.

"What, did Corbierre go missing?" I joke

Eddie smirks. "Who knows. Let's just go."

I stand up from my bed, and follow him out of the room.

* * *

><p>(Fabian's P.O.V.)<p>

"Fabian, you have truly made a remarkable recovery. Your brain injury has healed successfully, the area around where the bullet went through looks good. So today, we're going to take those pesky tubes out of your mouth." My nurse- Regina exclaims.

I stare at her with wide eyes. For what feels like forever (but has really been about a month and a half) I haven't been able to speak, or chew food on my own- and today I will finally be able to. Therefore, I will be able to tell these people I know they're hiding me from something, and I demand answers.

Reagan- my other nurse- comes over to my side, and unhooks the tubes surrounding my mouth from their designated machines, and then pulls them from my lips. I breathe a sigh of relief; this feels sooooooo good!

I look at the two of them, and scowl. "I know what you're doing. You're keeping me prisoner. I read the newspaper about my so called "death"- it was in the stack of entertainment you gave me a while back. But let me just make myself clear: I WILL get out of here, and find out exactly what you're doing." I snarl.

Reagan and Regina stare at me, horror filling their eyes. "Fabian, love, you're meds must be messing with your head. You're in a hospital-"

"No, don't lie to him anymore Reg. He can know the truth." A voice booms.

I look up, to see none other than Raymond Zeno walking towards me. Oh my god- what is _he_ doing here?!

He tried to kill me! And Patricia. And Alfie. And Victor. And Mr. Sweet….

"Look at you, Rutter. It's been a while." He muses, flashing me a sickening smile.

"What do you want from me? Haven't you done enough?" I growl.

Regina and Reagan step aside, and let Raymond come closer to me. "Well, no, actually. But don't think I'm coming here now to finish you off once and for all. I'm here for quite the opposite reason, actually…"

"Then why are you here? What do you want?" I snap.

"Oh Fabian. Geeky nerdy Fabian. You really have no clue, do you? That bullet my nephew put in your brain must of did more damage than I thought."

I stare at him with cold eyes. What is this all about?

"You do, however, deserve answers. You're not really in a hospital: you're in the basement of a small cottage deep in the woods of London, where nobody will find you. My lovely sisters- Regina and Reagan, have been kind enough to nurse you back to health for these past several weeks."

I look over at my so called "Nurses." They waves their hands at me, smiling wickedly.

"I-I don't understand. You tried to kill me. Why did you revive me now?" I question.

Raymond sighs. "Fabian, all along, my brother Rufus and have wanted the Elixir of life. Because of you, and your friends, we haven't been able to get it, and achieve our goal of immortality. That is simply all we want."

"You'll never get it. My friends and I won't let you-"

"And that's where you're wrong. The recipe for the elixir- and the elixir its self, are in that House you adore so much. Since you're well now, you're going to go back in there as a new student, and get me what I request. Understood?"

I stare at him in disbelief. Does he honestly think that I'll go against Sibuna? I know that I have brain damage, but do I look that stupid?

"Never." I yell

Reagan and Regina exchange knowing looks. Raymond laughs.

"Oh Fabian. Do you not get it? You've been in here for so long because you were shot. In the head. By my nephew. As you can see, we're not afraid to hurt you. So, if you don't go back to Anubis House, and get me that Elixir, I will kill that stupid Osirian, his girlfriend, your girlfriend, and that zombie obsessed kid who hangs around with you, in front of your very eyes. Got it?"

I jump off of the bed I have been attached to for so long, and lunge at him. He can say or do whatever he wants to me, but hurting the others? No, I won't let him!

I clench my fist, and swing it at his face. To my dismay, he ducks, wraps his hands around my throat, and pins me against the wall.

"You clearly aren't the feisty one in your little group, now are you?" Raymond muses.

If it were possible, smoke would be coming out of my ears. "I swear to god, if you touch any of them-"

"What? What do you think you are going to do? Kill me?" He snaps.

I smirk. "I killed your sister-in-law and your brother. I have no problem killing you too."

He stares at me wide eyed, and sighs. "If you find me the damn Elixir, I'll tell everyone you're alive. But if you dare to do one thing against me, such as telling anyone who you really are, and what's going on, I will kill all four of the members of your little posse."

Their faces swirl through my mind: Eddie, KT, Patricia, Alfie- all dying because of me. Sibuna is, and always has been the most important thing to me, and has always meant the world to me, and never would I ever (intentionally) commit treason against them/us. But now, I know that I have to; for the sake of the four people I love most.

I stare at Raymond straight in his eyes. "Tell me what I have to do….and I'll do it."

He smiles. "I knew you'd come around." He releases his hands from my neck, and lets me off of the wall.

"I've already called Mr. Sweet, and have told him you are going to be enrolling tomorrow. From this point on, your name is Damian Rogers. Regina and Reagan will dye your hair, give you colored contacts, add freckles to your face, and whatever else it takes to make sure you don't look like yourself. I'm 100% certain you will be put into Anubis House, so finding the Elixir will be no problem. As soon as you find it, you're free to go. But you can't tell anyone, and you know the consequences if you do. Understood?"

"What if they figure it out without me telling them? What if they see right through the act?" I ask

Raymond sighs. "If you're not convincing enough, then I'll still kill them all. Surely you don't want that to happen do you? I think you'll make sure they don't find out the truth."

I nod. "Alright. I'll convince them." I whisper.

Raymond laughs evilly. "Don't just convince them, convince me too. Otherwise, I'll have to add you to my "kill residents of Anubis House" bucket list."

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

I drag KT through the main hallway, and walk us into the living room.

We were the only ones missing; everyone else is seated, and chattering about what this "big anouncrment" from Victor could be.

I sit on the couch, next to Patricia.

"Any idea what this is about?" she asks, lacing her fingers through mine.

I shrug, and wrap my arm around her shoulders. "Nope."

Then, Victor and Trudy enter the room, making everyone go quiet. Trudy looks pained, and Victor looks as if he's planning something sinister...

"Well, you know I'm not good at public speeches, but there is something you all must know. Tomorrow evening, we will be gaining a new student."

I squeeze Patrcia's hand. Someone's replacing Fabian?!

Everyone gasps, and looks at one another.

"Someone's replacing Fabian?'' Joy snaps

"Yes. He's a junior boy, and his name is Damian. He will be rooming with you, Mr. Miller."

I blink my eyes, and try to absorb all of this information. Someone is replacing my best friend. Someone is going to be sleeping in his bed, sitting in his chair at every meal, and walking through the halls he used to go through every day...someone is filling in the gap of which Fabian left wide open.

No, I won't have it!

"Victor, I already have a roomate." I say

"Eddie..." Patricia whispers.

"Well Mr. Miller, your roomate is dead. The new student is to share a room with you."

Did he really just say that to me?

Anger builds within me. That room is for me and Fabian only. Nobody is going to take his place.

I stand up, and walk towards Victor.

"That room, is mine, and Fabian's. I do not want some new kid who I don't even know to take his place!" I yell

Alfie comes running over to me, and grabs my shoulders- the same way he did to Fabian when he thought I had been secretly dating Nina.

"Damian Rogers is to share your room because that is the only place where a bed is available for a young male on school grounds. Understood?"

If Alfie wasn't holding me back, I think I would kill Victor.

"How about Alfie stays in Eddie and Fabian's room, and the new kid can share with Jerome?" Trudy suggests

"Wait, what?" Jerome exclaims.

Alfie let's go of me, and nods. "I'd be okay with that. Would you?" he asks

Well...I guess it's better than having some kid I don't even know taking that half of the room...

"Yeah, that's fine I whisper."

"I guess I'm cool with it too." Jerome says

I nod. But Fabian was my best friend, and I loved him to death...I don't want _anyone_ to take his place.

I shrug, and storm back to my room.

* * *

><p>(Jerome's P.O.V.)<p>

The living room is not a happy place to be in right now.

Nobody is thrilled to know that somebody is going to replace Fabian tomorrow- not even me.

"I'm going to go talk to Eddie." Patricia mumbles, standing up from the couch.

I look over, to see Joy is crying into her hands.

"Hey love, come here." I say, pulling her into my arms.

She leans her head into my chest, and cries into my shirt. I rub her back, and kiss the top of her head.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." I murmer.

"N-no it's not. He was like a brother to me, Jerome. I don't want anyone to take his place." she whimpers.

I glance over to the side, to see that KT, Mara, and Willow are in no better state than Joy. God, why is this happening to us?

I hold Joy in my arms, and try to comfort her the best that I can, until Victor makes his pin drop speech. Then, I let her go.

"I'll see you in the morning- try to get some rest. I love you." I say to her.

She nods, and kisses me on the cheek. "I love you too."

She stands up from the couch, leaving me to watch her exit the room.

I let out a sigh. I'm all alone now. Man, I'm so tired if everyone around here being so...down. That fucking Cory kid really screwed things up around here. If only Isis House had to suffer the way we have been...

A light bulb goes off in my head. The stink bombs!

Oh my gosh- Alfie and I were going to release stink bombs throughout the school on April Fool's day! Alfie's probably forgotten about them, surely he wouldn't notice if I took them, and dropped them all over Isis house...

* * *

><p>(Patricia's P.O.V.)<p>

"Eddie! Open up!" I yell, as I pound my fists against his bedroom door.

Eventually, he opens it. "Hey Yacker." he whispers.

I step inside, and shut the door behind me. "Are you okay?" I ask.

He shakes his head, and sits on the end of his bed. "No...I don't like the idea of someone replacing Fabian..." he says

I sigh, and sit next to him. Of course he's upset... "I'm sure...Fabian would appreciate your loyalty, but I think he would also want you to stay chill about this...he wouldn't want you to be this upset now would he?" I say, trying to comfort him.

Eddie laughs. "You're trying to give me words of comfort now, Yacker?"

"I guess. Look, I just think you're making a bigger deal out of this than you need to be. Maybe this guy will be your new best friend. When KT came, we became best friends with her. When Nina came, she became one of my really good friends. And when you came..." I say, trialing off

Eddie cocks an eyebrow at me. "What happened when I came?" he asks, as he inches closer to my face.

"I...I fell in love with you.." I whisper

He smiles, and then presses his lips against mine.

I press my hand against his chest, and deepen the kiss. He responds by pulling me closer to him, and running his fingers along my thigh.

We continue to (heavily) make out for a couple minutes, until we're forced to break away because we can't breathe.

"Eddie...I love you. More than anyone. But you were once a newbie too. What I was trying to say, is that maybe you should give this guy a chance."

"Now you're giving me advice on how to handle newbies?

I laugh. "I guess so."

He laughs at me. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too." I reply

He smiles, and then kisses me again.

* * *

><p>(Jerome's P.O.V.)<p>

I creep up alongside Isis House, stink bombs in hand. I stare up the side of the large House, and see a window open on the second floor.

Hmm...how am I going to get up there.

I look around, and see a ladder against the side of the house. Yessss!

I grab the ladder, and lay it against the wall. I set my feet on the first step, and make my way up to the window.

I peer in, to see a bunch of guys are asleep. They were probably Cory's friends...they deserve what's coming to them.

I set the stink bombs inside of the window, down on the ground. I watch as they go off, with green mist exploding from them.

I hurry down the ladder, and start to run back to Anubis. The screams of the boys fill my ears; this is my revenge from Fabian's death.

Hopefully, Cory will see how much his friends suffered, and will know that he brought all of this on himself. Then he will realize that no body messes with Anubis House.


	17. Chapter 16- Damian Rogers, the Newbie

**A/N:** Hey guys! So I am uberly sick right now, and stayed home from school today. When I was laying in my bed, coughing up my lungs (not literally, of course), I said to myself "What am I going to do on this sick day? Oh, I know, I'll write!" So that is what I did today. Anywho, here is the next chappy! I hope you like it- I will warn you of one thing though. I'm so sick I can barely concentrate, so there may be more grammatical errors than usual. But whatever, I updated, that's all that matters, right? Okay, I'll shut up now so you can get reading! Enjoy!

**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. I'M TOO SICK TO OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. THAT IS ALL.**

* * *

><p>(Fabian's P.O.V.)<p>

I stare at myself in the mirror.

My hair is blonde. They put green contacts in my eyes. They added artificial freckles and pimples all over my foundation covered face. My left ear is now pierced, and has a diamond stud in it. They've forced me to wear a pink T-Shirt, with a black leather jacket over, skinny jeans, black converse, and a cross necklace. I look more punk-rock than Patricia and Eddie _combined._

They've made me into another person. From this point on, I'm no longer me...I'm Damian Rogers. I just have Fabian Rutter's memories...

"You ready, Damian?" Reagan asks.

I turn around and face her. She grins at me patiently, as if she were my mother forcing me to go to the dentist or something.

I nod my head. "Yeah. I'm ready." I whisper

She gestures for me to follow her. I've been trapped in this secluded building for almost three months, and I finally get to leave. If I wasn't following a deranged sociopath, I wouldn't be able to contain my excitement.

She leads me up a flight of winding stairs that I have never seen before. I follow her to the top, which takes leads us into a foyer.

The room looks like any other foyer fount in a typical house. The front door is right in front of us...

The door abruptly opens from the other side, revealing Raymond. I feel a pang in my stomach; he makes me feel incredibly anxious.

"You're Limo awaits." He muses.

My heart thumps loudly in my chest. This is really happening; I'm going back to Anubis. I'm going _home._

I follow Reagan and Raymond outside. They each grip one of my shoulders, and push me into the Limo. They must think I'm going to try to run away...

I stare out of the window. The house they've kept me prisoner in for so long is actually quite nice: It's made entirely out of brick, and has many windows with no curtains. The landscape surrounding it is lovely, too.

Raymond starts the car, and pulls out of the driveway. I jerk my head away from the window, and throw my head back against my headrest. Never in my life, would I ever have imagined that I would be so excited to go back to Anubis House.

* * *

><p>(KT's P.O.V.)<p>

"Hey, did you guys hear about the stink bombs that were put in Isis House last night?" Alfie exclaims, while buttering a bagel.

I look at him in confusion. "Someone put stink bombs in Isis House?" I ask, as I reach across the table to grab the pitcher of Orange Juice.

Willow nods. "Yes. My old roommate Cyndi told me about it. She said it was so bad two boys had to go to the hospital."

"Oh my, that's terrible!" Trudy exclaims

"I know. My old House Parents are trying to figure out who did it. But they're not the sharpest pencils in the box, they may struggle…" Willow replies.

"They'll find out who did it, Willow. My Dad will make sure of it." Eddie adds.

Willow smiles at him, and continues to eat her food. We sit there in silence (something that became more common after Fabian's death), until Jerome decides to speak.

"So, what's our prejudgment on the new guy coming today? Do we hate on him right away for replacing Fabian, or should we actually give him a chance?" he asks.

"I expect every one of you to treat him with nothing but respect. Do you all understand?" Trudy threatens.

"Yes Trudy." Everyone mumbles.

She focuses her eyes on me, Eddie, Alfie, and Patricia. "I'm talking to you four in particular. Nothing but kindness to the new boy from you all. Are we clear?"

I nod my head. I'd never be mean to any new kid, because I've been in that position before. I'm not Patricia…

Trudy looks down at her watch, and then back up at us. "It's time for you lovelies to head to school. Have a good day!" she exclaims.

I stand up, and push my plate away from me. I wave goodbye to Trudy, and then step into the hallway.

I'm about to make my way to the door, when someone grabs my arm from behind.

I whip around to see Eddie, Patricia, and Alfie standing behind me.

"Hey guys. I don't care what Trudy says, this new kid is taking Fabian's place- let's be as mean to him as we possibly can." Eddie whispers.

"Yeah, let's try to get him to leave the school. That'll teach him a lesson." Patricia adds.

I stare at them in disappointment. I know they miss Fabian dearly- I do too! But bullying some new kid who has nothing to do with Fabian or his death what-so-ever? That's not fair!

I mumble a simple "sure", and then leave the House.

* * *

><p>(FabianDamian's P.O.V.)

"Welcome back, Rutter." Raymond exclaims, pulling the limo in front of the house.

I smile the biggest smile I can force on my face. I'm home; I'm back where I belong.

Reagan comes around to my side of the limo, and opens the door for me. I slip out of the car, and shut the door from behind. Raymond comes around from the back, carrying a trunk full of clothing and other things to go with my new look.

"Alright, Mr. Sweet already knows you're here and that you will start school tomorrow. Go inside, introduce yourself to Victor and Trudy, and then get settled in. Let me know if you legitimately need anything. Understood?" He explains.

I nod, and take the trunk from him. "Yes. I'll start looking for the Elixir tonight." I whisper.

Raymond pats my shoulder, almost as if we were friends. "Atta boy. Now got get em'." He exclaims

I nod, and drag my trunk up the front porch. I turn around, and watch as Raymond and Reagan get back in the limo, and drive off.

I sigh. I'm on my own now. I get to see everyone I love again, but they don't get to know that I'm me, and that I'm not dead….

I shrug my shoulders, and knock on the front door. On a normal day, I would just walk in and yell "I'm here Trudy!", but I don't want to look like I'm too comfortable just walking inside…

The door opens, revealing a smiling Trudy. It takes every bone in my body to keep me from jumping on her, and telling her how much I've missed her.

"Hello. You must be Damian. Come on in, love." She chirps.

I step inside, and Trudy shuts the door behind me. "I'm Trudy, I'm going to be your housemother. Welcome to Anubis House!" she exclaims.

I wave. "Hi Trudy. I'm Damian. It's nice to meet you." I say, making sure I change the dialect in my voice- something Raymond told me to do.

"Nice to have you here, darling. Now, Mr. Sweet informed me that you will not start any of your classes until tomorrow. So for the meantime, let me show you to your room, where you can get settled."

I nod, and follow her down the all too familiar hallway that leads to my bedroom. I smile to myself; there is nothing I want more than to flop down on my own bed, in my own room…

But then, Trudy makes an unexpected turn into Jerome and Alfie's room, instead of mine and Eddie's.

Trudy pushes the door open, and leads me inside. All of Jerome's belongings are where they always have been, but Alfie's are gone; his half of the room is bare. Huh?

"This is your room. You'll be sharing with a boy named Jerome. His half is the one that's taken, obviously. I'll let you unpack." Trudy chimes.

I thank her, and watch as she leaves the room. What happened during the three months I was away? Is Alfie still here? If so, why is he not rooming with Jerome anymore? I sigh, and start to unpack everything in the trunk Raymond gave me.

* * *

><p>~A little while later~<p>

* * *

><p>My new half of the room looks more gothic and dark than any room I've ever seen.<p>

Out of all the looks Regina and Reagan could've picked for me, they had to choose this emo-rocker looking one? I wish I could be myself...

"Um, hello?" A voice murmurs, catching me off guard.

I whip around, to see Jerome standing in the doorway. The two of us were never really friends, but I am soooooo happy to see him…

"Oh, uh, hi! I'm Damian, your new roommate! Nice to meet you, dude!" I exclaim.

Jerome waves a couple of fingers at me, and then he sits down on the edge of his bed. "Yeah, uh, you too. Um…that's a nice set up you've got over there." He says, nodding towards my gloomy half of the room.

I crack a small smile. "Oh, thanks man!" I say.

Jerome nods, and then pulls his phone out of his pocket. Normally, I would just leave and go hang with Eddie or Alfie, but I technically haven't met them yet…

I plop down next to Jerome on his bed. I need to make sure_ he_ doesn't suspect who I am, before I go around introducing myself to the others.

"So, are there any hot chicks around here?" I ask.

Jerome looks at me in surprise. "Yeah. Quite a few actually…" he replies.

I raise one of my newly textured eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Are there any single ladies in this House?" I question.

Jerome nods. "Yeah, there are two. Mara and KT. But I must warn you- KT's boyfriend passed away a few months ago, I wouldn't go for her just yet…" he says

My heart sinks. She's still depressed because I'm "dead". My poor baby girl…

Then, the door creaks open, revealing Joy. I've never been so happy to see her before.

She smiles at me. "Hi. You must be Damian. I'm Joy- Jerome's girlfriend."

I smirk, and wave a few fingers at her. "Hey Joy. Nice to meet you." I reply.

She smiles warmly at me again, and then fixes her eyes on Jerome. "It's time for dinner. Trudy made Spaghetti tonight." She says.

Jerome cheers, and jumps up from the bed. "C'mon newbie, we have to get there before Alfie- one of our other housemates- eats it all."

I nod, and pretend to act surprised that someone could eat so much food. I follow Jerome and Joy out of the room. This is going to be an interesting meal…

We walk into the kitchen together. Willow and Mara are already sitting at the table. They smile at me, and I sit down in my regular seat. Gosh, this feels so good, being home. I just wish I could tell everyone the truth...

"Uh...aren't there four of us missing?" Jerome asks, while Trudy starts handing out plates of Spaghetti.

She shrugs. "Joy, would you please go get them?" She groans

Joy nods, and stands up from the table.

I hide my excitement. I'm about to see the four people that I love most, and who I've wanted by my side for the past three months.

"Patricia! KT! Alfie! Eddie! Get down here! Dinners ready!" Joy screams up the stairs.

I smirk. Typical Joy...

I hear footsteps and muffled voices in the hallway. Then, Eddie and Alfie enter the kitchen. I want to run up and hug them and tell them how much I've missed them, but I have to refrain. They can't know what's going on.

They don't even acknowledge me. They simply walk to their seats, and start chatting with Willow and Jerome.

Then, Joy comes back with Patricia and KT. I hold back a smile. _My girls._

Like Eddie and Alfie though, they walk right passed me, and don't even look in my direction.

Patricia sits next to Eddie, who wraps his arm around her shoulders. Alfie whispers something into KT's ear. I want to tell them everything so bad...

"For those of you who don't know, this is Damian, the new student. Why don't you go around and introduce yourselves." Trudy suggests

I wave awkwardly. "Hi. I'm Damian." I say announce.

"Yeah, we know. Trudy just told everyone that." Patricia snaps.

Now that I'm "The New Kid", I guess I get to experience what Nina, Eddie, and KT went through when they first arrived; Patricia's cruelty.

Trudy shoots her a knowing look. Patricia shrugs

"I'm Mara!" Mara exclaims, waving to me. I smile back at her.

"Hi Damian, I'm Willow!" Willow chirps.

I smile. "Hi Willow. It's nice to meet you." I reply

She giggles. "You too. I like your shirt- not too many guys wear pink." She gushes.

I smile. From the corner of my eye, I notice that Alfie is glaring at me. I would ever go for Willow- I would never do that to Alfie…

"I'm Alfie. Willow's boyfriend." He growls

"Hey Man." I say.

Alfie rolls his eyes, and starts eating his food. _Well then…._

Trudy clears her throat, and glares at Eddie. He looks over at me. "I'm Eddie." He mumbles.

I nod. "Nice to meet you, Eddie." I say. My chest aches. He looks so pissed off that I'm here, taking…wait, am I supposed to say my or Fabian's place? Well anyway, it's clear that he's missed me as much as I've missed him. Alfie appears to be the same way.

"Patricia. And Eddie's my boyfriend." Patricia suddenly snarls

I nod, and then look over at KT. My KT. I want to hold her in my arms so badly…

She smiles at me. "Hi. I'm KT. Welcome to Anubis!" she chimes.

Of course, she's going to be the only one nice to me. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body…

"Nice to meet you Katie." I say, intentionally screwing up her name. That'll make her not suspect anything.

"No, It's KT. Not Katie, stupid." Eddie snaps.

I throw my hands up in surrender. "Sorry. Wasn't aware of that." I say.

KT smiles at me. "It's okay. You're not the first person to butcher it." She murmurs.

I nod knowingly, and start eating my food. Everyone talks to each other, and they all ignore me.

It's like that for the rest of the dinner, until Victor enters the kitchen, looking angry. I didn't think I'd ever be happy to see him…

"Jerome Clarke!" he booms.

Everyone jumps at Victor's sudden scream. We all stare at Jerome.

Victor walks over to him, and grabs his shoulder. Jerome looks surprised.

"Did you think that wouldn't figure out that it was YOU who put those stink bombs in Isis House? They have security cameras there you foolish boy!"

Stink Bombs? Huh?

Everyone glares at Jerome, and gasps from shock. "Jerome! That was _you?_" Joy exclaims, astonished.

"Wha- why am I getting in trouble for this? That fucking Cory killed Fabian and didn't even go to jail, and I'm being girlled for torturing his housemates, something they all deserved? They haven't suffered the way we have since Fabian died, and I am sick of them getting to walk around in a carefree existence while we all sit here and depressed as fuck!" Jerome yells.

Everyone looks taken aback. Jerome put stink bombs in Isis House, as a form of vengeance towards my death? Have things really been that bad since I left?

Victor pulls Jerome up from his seat by the shirt. "You're coming with me, Mr. Clarke!" Victor growls, as he drags Jerome out of the room.

We all watch them in awe as Victor forces him upstairs. Jerome did something terrible for my sake…and we weren't even that good of friends. I want to just rip off this wig, and tell everyone what's going on…

I think it's time for me to find a few things out…

"Who's Fabian?" I ask.

Everyone stares at me, and look at me as if I just told them I killed Princess Di.

"That's none of your damn business." Eddie grumbles.

I stare at him, pretending to look pissed-off. "What's your problem?" I ask

He slams his fork down, and looks directly at me. "Right now,_ you're_ my problem." He snaps.

"Eddie…" KT whispers.

"No. Okay, I can't take this! He's taking Fabian's place, and he had the nerve to bring him up!" he yells

I have to clench my fists, to keep them from ripping this disguise off. He misses me, and I miss him. I just wanna tell him that I'm here, and that I'm okay…

"I didn't mean to cause any conflict." I say

Eddie rolls his eyes, and stands up from his seat. "I'm finished, Trudy." He mutters, before walking away.

That went well…

Patricia glares at me. "Thanks a lot, Newbie." She snarls. She pushes herself away from the table, and stands up. At first, I think she's going to dumb some type of liquid on my head, but she doesn't. She walks out of the room, following Eddie.

The kitchen is quiet. Nobody speaks a word. "I should go…" I whisper.

"No, Damian. Eat. Just ignore them." Trudy murmurs

I sigh, and pick at my pasta. Needless to say, I was quiet for the rest of the meal.

* * *

><p>~Later~<p>

* * *

><p>I plop down on the side of my bed. It's been a long day. All I want to do is go do something with my friends, or go on a date with KT…but I can't. And I'm really not in the mood for looking for the Elixir tonight, either.<p>

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yell.

The door creaks open, revealing Mara. I smile at her.

"Hi. Your name is Mara…right?" I ask

She nods, and shuts the door. She comes over to me, and sits down beside me on the bed.

"Look…Damian I know I barely know you, but I just wanted to let you know of a few things that have recently happened here. Eddie Patricia and Alfie…they have no right to treat you like dirt the way they did at dinner, but I want you to know, there is a reasoning behind it." Mara begins

"Oh." I say, acting confused. Although, I know where this is going…

"A few months ago, a murder happened here. The boy who was murdered was named Fabian. He had been boarding here since he was in 5th grade, and everybody loved him. Eddie, Patricia, and Alfie were his best friends. KT was his girlfriend." She whispers.

I nod. It breaks my heart that they think I was murdered... "I'm so sorry to hear that…" I whimper, not knowing what else to say.

Mara shakes her head. "No no, you're fine! But…it's been rough. Alfie, Eddie, KT and Patricia still act as if Fabian died only yesterday…he's been dead for about three months. They were really upset when Victor told us you were coming. They think you're trying to replace him."

I fight back tears. I want to go running around, and tell them that I'm alive, and not to be sad anymore. I'm so close to the point of breaking…

"If I may ask…what exactly happened to this Fabian guy?" I murmur. I want as many details on what truly happened to me as I can get.

Mara sighs. "I'll tell you, but it's a long story. So let me begin. To start off, something you should know about Fabian is that he had depression. He went through a long period of time when he would self-harm; he even tried to commit suicide not too long before his death. Anyway, he was recovering from those problems. He was going to therapy, and telling Eddie or KT whenever he wanted to relapse. Well, one day, Fabian was really stressed out, and wanted to cut. He went to Eddie, and they decided to take a walk around the school grounds. I'm not sure why, but Patricia, Alfie, and KT went with them. Anyway, while they were walking, some idiot named Cory, who is, (or was- he ran away, but I'll get to that in a minute) boarding at Isis House was messing around with his Father's gun. He accidentally pulled the trigger, and the bullet went flying. When…"they" were walking they were extremely close to Isis House. And…the bullet…it…it landed in Fabian's head."

She dabs a couple of tears away. That can't be what actually happened. The last thing I remember before waking up in Raymond's prison was being trapped with Eddie and Alfie. And the fact that all five of us were together says something was up. What Mara just told me must have been the cover story for what really happened to me...

"Oh my…Mara, I'm so sorry." I whisper.

She nods. "It's not your fault. But…they all…the four of them…they watched the whole thing happen. They saw Fabian get shot, and bleed out on the ground. They were in the hospital room with him when he died, too." She adds

My lip is quivering. I want to be with them so badly….

"I can imagine…that had a horrible effect on them." I say

Mara nods. "It has. The worst part is that the police can't find Cory. That alone has affected them in so many ways. I'll give you an example of what I mean. Eddie and Fabian were roommates, so when Eddie found out that he was going to have to share a room with you, and not Fabes, he threw a fit. They were so close…he didn't want anyone taking his place. So Alfie, who originally had this room with Jerome, moved in with Eddie so he wouldn't have to share with someone he didn't know."

My heart yearns for my best friend. I want to tell him that it's me under this disguise, and that I'm right here…the agony of keeping this from him is unbelievable.

"That's understandable. I don't think Eddie and I would have gotten along anyway." I reply.

Mara shakes her head. "It doesn't compare to what KT had to go through though. After Fabian died…KT found out that she was pregnant- with Fabian's baby. A few months later, she suffered a miscarriage. She's still a wreck from that too, which makes her even more of a "pleasure" to be around…you know, because she's so depressed…"

I freeze. KT was pregnant. Oh my god….KT was _pregnant?_ With my- _our_ child? She…she lost it? Oh my god! I wasn't there for her! Oh my god! She probably wanted me so much- and I wasn't there for her! Oh my god KT….I was almost a _Dad!_ We were almost parents?! KT! Oh my god! I want to cry. I want to scream. I hate this….I hate Cory for trying to kill me, and I hate Raymond for making me have to lie about what's going on!

"You alright?" Mara asks

I look up at her, trying to hold back tears. I was almost a Dad…

"Yeah, I'm fine! I was just thinking…KT…wow, she must have really suffered."

Mara pats my back. "She has- we _all_ have. Look, Damian. Patricia is mean to everybody, that's just her personality. But since Fabian's death…she, Eddie, Alfie, and KT have been a mess. They- with the possible exception of KT- are not going to be kind to you. They've been through so much, and they're still struggling- just be careful. Don't aggravate them, and try to stay clear of them. I'm only telling this, because I want to help you. Alright?"

I nod. "Thank you for telling me all of that, Mara. I'm glad I know the issues going on in this house."

Mara cracks a small smile. "You're welcome. Just let me know if you need anything else, alright? I'm…I'm here for you." She says.

I nod, and thank her once more. Then, I watch her as she leaves my new bedroom. When I hear her walk away from the room, I throw my head into my pillow, and scream. KT was pregnant….she lost the- our baby. Everyone's depressed because of me. I can't fight back anymore tears now; they fall quickly from my eyes, and absorb deep into my pillow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** I forgot to mention before- PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! I LOVE LOVE LOOOOOVE REVIEWS, SO PLEASE LEAVE SOME! I'm working on Broken right now, so I'll have it up relatively soon- it just depends on how much homework I have to make up from school tomorrow. Bye for now guys, have a good night! Sibuna!


	18. Chapter 17- Remembering Fabian

**A/N:** Hey guys! So I rushed around all day trying to get this chapter done before my (Lacrosse) game tonight, and I barely did! So I'm gonna keep this short and sweet- thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! Please leave more on this one after you read this next update! Also, since I'm in a hurry, the grammar in this chapter may not be supreme- I kind of had to rush edit it! Oh well, I got it up, that's all that matters, right? So read this and review when you're done! Sibuna!

I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. SO THERE, DISCLAIMER DONE.

Have Fun! :-)

* * *

><p>(Fabian  Damian's P.O.V.)

I'm really not looking forward to this.

It's been the longest of days; I just want to go to sleep.

I don't want to sneak into the Cellar. I have bad memories up there. I've been up there so many times that I know for a fact that I will find nothing new about the Elixir. Nina and I never really found the actual thing or its ingredients, so why should I believe that I'd be able to find them now?

I glance over at Jerome to make sure he's asleep; he's out cold. Quietly, I crawl out of my bed, and sneak out of the room.

The hallway is dark and quiet. Millions of Sibuna memories come flying back to me: Eddie and I finding KT in the secret room, the many times I snuck out to meet Nina in secret, and all the others in secret, for that matter. I sigh, and make my way to the Cellar.

The cellar is just how I remembered it to be. Dark, gloomy, cold….

"Where do I start…?" I whisper to myself.

I look around, and stare at the many brown boxes that littered half of the room. I don't think any of us went through them in depth- maybe there's something in there?

I walk over to them, and lift up a random box. Well, I better start looking….

* * *

><p>(Patricia's P.O.V.)<p>

I'm standing in a glass box, in a pitch-black room. I look around frantically for any sign of anything; there's _nothing._ I bang my fists against the glass. "Help!" I screech. "Help Me!"

Suddenly, the blackness fades, and I'm standing in an immensely bright room. I spin in a three-sixty circle, until I see him. He's wearing the same clothes that he was wearing when he was killed. He's staring at me, smiling the friendly smile he always shows to everyone he meets.

"Fabian…" I whisper.

He smiles warmly at me again, and steps towards the glass box. He puts his hand against the glass, and looks into my eyes.

"Can you get me out?" I ask him.

He nods. He takes a few steps back, and then throws himself against the box.

Expecting the glass to shatter, I jump back to the other side of the box. But nothing happens; the glass stays perfectly still.

Fabian looks at me confused. I shrug my shoulders. "It's okay. Why don't you try again?" I suggest

He's about to run into the glass again, but he unexpectedly stops. He looks _pained._

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

He doesn't flinch. He stands perfectly still, locking his eyes on mine. Before I can process what's happening, I see a person dressed entirely in black come up from behind him, and press a gun to his head.

"FABIAN! LOOK OUT!" I shriek.

I'm too late. The person pulls the trigger, and releases a bullet straight into Fabian's head.

Fabian falls to the ground in a loud thud. Blood is gushing out of his head, and leaking all over the marble floor.

The person who shot him stands above him, laughing evilly. He stares at me, and takes off his mask…

It's Damian. _The newbie._ What the hell?

I open my mouth to scream, but no words come out. I'm mute. I stare down at Fabian again, and watch as his eyes roll to the back of his head. I open my mouth, and let out the loudest scream in my life; I'm no longer silent.

"Patricia?"

"Patricia?"

I ignore the voices in my head, and continue to scream.

"PATRICIA!"

I bolt upright in my bed startled. Oh my god, it was just a _dream._ A dream- a bad nightmare. Nothing more.

"Patricia, are you alright?"

I look up, to see Trudy, Mara, KT, Joy, and Willow standing at the edge of my bed. Was I screaming in my sleep?

"Yeah…I'm fine…it was just a bad dream." I mumble

Willow nods. "It seems like everyone's been having a lot of those really. Did you know that nightmares are caused by-"

"YACKER!"

I tilt my head, to see Eddie running into the room. I smile; I would've loved any distraction from Willow's hippy rambling, but Eddie is the best one there is.

He pushes his way through the girls, but he is abruptly stopped by Trudy.

"You can stay for half an hour, tops. I want the door open the entire time. Then, you're going back to your room, understood?

He nods, and rushes over to my side. I smile as he climbs into my bed with me, and watch as everyone else leaves the room.

He lays down next to me, and pulls me against his side. I scoot myself closer to him, and lay my head on his chest.

"I'm okay. Really, I am." I whisper.

He tassels my hair. "Yacker, I could hear your screaming all the way from downstairs, with my door closed. You woke up all the boys, actually. It obviously wasn't nothing." he says.

I shrug, and burry myself deeper into his chest. "Fine. I had a nightmare." I mutter

He presses his chin against the top of my head, and rubs my arm soothingly. "Wanna talk about it?" he asks.

"Not really." I think to myself. But I know that if I protest, he'll hound me until I eventually crack.

"I was trapped in a glass box, and Fabian was on the outside of it. He was trying to break me out, but he was shot before he could. And then the killer turned out to be Damian the newbie, and I was watching Fabian bleed out until I woke up..." I croak.

Eddie rubs my back, and kisses my cheek. "I'm sorry babe. That's horrible." he whispers.

I nod, and shift on to my side, but still keep my head against his chest. I let a few tears slide down my cheeks; that dream was horrible...

"Hey, don't cry!" Eddie murmurs, wiping my tears away with his thumb.

I stretch my arm around his torso, and cry into his shirt. He rubs my back, and kisses my head for support.

"Listen, love. It was just a bad dream. A horrible nightmare. Nothing more. You've probably been thinking so much about the new guy replacing Fabian, that you're letting it mess with your head. But it meant nothing babe, I promise. You're okay. Do you think you can get back to sleep?"

I let his words sink in. It was just a nightmare. _Nothing more._ I know he's probably right, but I can't help but feel like Damian knows something about Fabian's death that we don't...

I nod, and nuzzle against Eddie. "Stay with me. When Trudy comes back, pretend your asleep; I won't be able to get through the rest of the night if you leave." I whisper.

"Of course." he replies. I then feel him press his lips against my forehead. "Try to get back to sleep. I love you." he says.

I yawn, and kiss the side of his throat. "I love you too." I reply, yawning again.

My eyes flutter, and I clutch Eddie's shirt. The next thing I know, I'm fast asleep.

* * *

><p>(Fabian's P.O.V.)<p>

I can't find anything!

I knew it; there's nothing here. This was a dumb idea on Raymond's part. Ugh!

I kick one of the boxes in frustration. This whole situation is _so_ annoying!

The impact of my shoe against the cardboard causes the box to fall over, and spill it's contents out on the floor. Shoot.

I squat down, and pick up the items.

That's when I see it.

A piece of paper.

A very old, outdated looking piece of paper.

On the top of the sheet, the word "Recipe" is scribbled in black ink.  
>Could this be...<em>it?!<em>

My eyes scan over the rest of the paper:

_-1/4 cups of water_  
><em><span>-1 tear of gold<span>_  
><em><span>-the blood (five drops) of the Chosen One andor Osirian_  
><em><span>-Ranch Dressing<span>_

I stare at the list in horror: number 2 and 3 (especially 3) are the most terrifying- how am I going to get blood from Eddie? I don't know where Victor hid the tear of gold, either!

Water..._Ranch Dressing?_

What the hell does Ranch Dressing have to do with staying immortal? Is that the secret ingredient to the Elixir that has puzzled Victor, Sweetie, and Rufus for so long?!

I can't help but laugh. Oh my god- after all the trouble we've been through, the solution was Ranch Dressing?!

"Oh shut up Alfie!" I hear someone hiss.

I jump with a start, but then I freeze- that's KT's voice! What are KT and Alfie doing up here?!

I have to hide! I look around frantically, and decide to hide behind a tall stack of boxes. I dive behind them, and peer through a crack between two of them.

Alfie and KT walk into the clearing, carrying food and a picnic blanket. Huh?

Alfie sets down the blanket, and then sits down on it. He rubs his hands together excitedly.

"What'd you bring tonight?" He asks

KT laughs, and sits on the blanket, across from him.

"Crackers, cheese, apple pie..."

Alfie claps his hands. "YESSS!" He cheers.

KT shushes him, and spreads out the food on the blanket. What is this? Are they on a _date?!_

No, they can't be on a date! Alfie wouldn't cheat on Willow, would he?

I watch them in confusion. They eat, talk, and laugh with each other- it's almost as if they're just hanging out, instead of being on a secret date... What is this?

Alfie tells KT a joke, and she laughs loudly at it. How I've missed that laugh...

Alfie laughs at himself too, but then his demeanor suddenly changes. "KT...how often do you...you know, still think about him?" Alfie whispers

KT shrugs, and shifts uncomfortably. "Honestly, almost every minute of every day. I can't not think about him, actually. It's just...I still miss him...and I think about-"

"Him laying on the ground with the bullet in his head?" Alfie interrupts

KT nods sadly. "And his heart monitor going flat in the hospital. I think about that frequently."

"Me too. I try to think of happier memories though; you know, where he wasn't on the brink of death."

KT giggles. "Yeah, those tend to make me happier."

Alfie nods. "Exactly. Although, this does help- sneaking up here and hanging out. Just the two of us."

My heart sinks. They're not on a secret date; they're hanging out because they're both still freaked out over my "death." They're trying to help each other cope, and feel better.

A tear slides down my cheek. I want to run up to them, and rip this stupid disguise off. I want to tell them that I'm still here, and that I was never really gone...

_Crash!_

I jolt my head up. I accidentally knocked over one of the boxes! Oh no...

Alfie and KT look up suddenly. "Did you hear that?" Alfie asks

KT nods. "Yeah...I sure did..."

They exchange worried looks. Then they stand up, and start walking towards me. No no no...

What am I going to say to them? How am I going to exclaim why I'm here?

I quickly shove the ingredients list into my pocket. It's hidden in just enough time, because when I look up again KT and Alfie are staring right at me.


	19. Chapter 18- What the Hell is Going on?

**A/N:** Hey guys! I am so terribly sorry it has been so long since I have updated any of my stories! I've had finals all this week, and have done nothing but study for them! I still have one more to take on Monday, and then I will be free of school for the summer! And do you know what that means? MORE TIME TO WRITE! Yay! Anyway, here's the next Revenge! I know it's shorter than usual, but with the stresses of this week, it's all I could manage to get done. Since I only have one final left to study for, I will try to get Broken and/or Oblivious up this weekend! So here it is! I hope you like it! Review after you're done! Thanks for being so patient for this next update to come out! Now get reading!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. IF I DID, I WOULD PAY SOMEONE TO TAKE MY FINALS FOR ME.

* * *

><p>(FabianDamian's P.O.V.)

"Damian?" Alfie asks

I stand up in surprise; I have to play this cool. "Oh hey guys! Sorry to disrupt your date- I was just snooping around. You know, wanted to get a feel for what this place is really like." I lie, looking around the room.

KT and Alfie look at each other nervously. "Oh we're not on a date, we're just friends." KT says

Alfie nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, we're just hanging. I understand your curiosity though- this place is technically forbidden, but we come up here anyway. Just don't let Victor catch you."

"Oh. Yeah, well, I tend to be a rule-breaker anyway; I was bound to come up here eventually." I say

Neither one of them says anything, they just look at me. "Um, well, I'll let you guys get to it. Sorry to interrupt." I add, waving my hand.

"Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow." KT chimes

"Yeah, bye." Alfie adds.

I wave a few fingers at them, and hurry out of the room. Wow, that was close!

* * *

><p>~2 Days Later~<p>

* * *

><p>(Jerome's P.O.V.)<p>

Finally, I'm not suspended anymore! I don't see why I should've even been to begin with; I was just getting revenge on those idiots from Isis for making everyone around me suffer from Fabian's death! If anything, they should've been suspended!

The first bell of the day rings, and I hurry into my first period class: Pre-Calculus. I look around for an empty seat and notice there's only one available; it's next to Damian, Fabian's replacement.

I trudge over, and plop down in the seat. Damian smiles at me. "Hey Jerome."

"Yeah hey." I reply, as I pull my Pre-Calc binder out of my satchel.

Then, a tall, brunette haired older lady enters the room. "Hello class! I'm Mrs. Young, and I'll be filling in for Mrs. Etchiks today. Since I don't teach Pre-Calculus, you all will just be working on a packet and using each other for help. Understood?"

So we're basically not doing anything this period?! YES!

"Hey Jerome, I'm gonna run to the restroom real quick, would you mind watching my bag?" Damian asks.

Oh I'm gonna have fun with this! "Sure." I tell him.

"Thanks, man." He says, as he stands up. I watch him tell Mrs. Young where he is going, and then as he leaves.

I quickly look around my shoulder to make sure no one is watching me- the coast is clear. Then, I dig into Damian's backpack.

He's such a moron! Does he honestly think I'm not going to ransack through his things?! I'm a Clarke, that's what I do!

Let's see what he's got: textbooks, binders, pencils, pens, folders, highlighters, a wallet…

_A wallet!_

I pull the wallet out, and search through it. Surely he won't notice if a few pounds disappear, right?

I open the side of the leather wallet, to see absolutely no cash or change. Darn it! Maybe he has a credit card?

I run my fingers through each nook and cranny, and can't find anything. What's the point of having a wallet if you don't have any money?!

My fingertips brush against something smooth: a photograph. I wrap my fingers around it, and pull it out of the wallet.

I look at the photo in confusion. It's a picture of KT, Fabian, and Eddie hanging out in KT's bedroom._ Huh?_ Why would Damian have this?

I hate to admit it, but Patricia was right: something weird is going on with this new kid.

* * *

><p>~Later that Night~<p>

* * *

><p>(Fabian  Damian's P.O.V.)

Ok, so if I were a psychotic-dead-raven-loving-maniac-obsessed with trying to become immortal, where would I hide a tear of gold?!

I've looked everywhere! The secret room, the attic, the cellar, EVERYWHERE! Victor isn't stupid enough to hide something so valuable in the actual school or any of the public rooms in the house; where else would he put the damn drop of gold?!

…His office. His office! Gosh, how did I not think of that sooner?! (Well I did have a brain injury that almost killed me, but still).

I look around the hallway, and see that nobody is around. To my dismay, Victor is in his office. Hmmm. What would be the Sibuna way to solve this?

A light bulb goes off in my head. I hurry up the stairs, and run up to Victor's closed door. I clench my fist, and slam it repeatedly against the wood.

"Victor! Trudy's calling you! It's urgent; Alfie is in the cellar messing around with your taxidermies!" I exclaim.

At first, I hear nothing. Then, Victor flings the door open, shoves me aside, and runs down the stairs. Wow, I didn't know he could move that fast!

I don't have much time. I sprint into his office, and rifle around his desk. Papers, pens, Corbiearre- no tear of gold.

I pull one of his drawers open. The first thing I see, laying on top of a few old-looking books, is the ring Nina gave him containing the tear of gold. Score!

I slip the ring into my pocket, hurry out of the room, and rush down the stairs.

"Victor, I wasn't even in the Cellar!" I hear Alfie scream from the kitchen.

"Don't lie to me boy. You are on lockdown for the next two days! Victor booms in response.

I feel bad for putting Alfie on the spot like that. But if he knew the circumstances of the situation I'm in, I'm sure he would understand.

I hurry into my shared room with Jerome, and shut the door behind me. I've done almost everything Raymond has asked me to do. I discovered what the ingredients to the elixir are, and found them. I have the tear of gold, and I'm sure the others can be purchased…

Except for Eddie and or Nina's blood, that is.

That's going to be hard to explain…

I scoop the cell phone Raymond gave me into my hands, and dial his number. I hold the phone up to my ear, and listen to it ring.

He answers after the second ring. "Damian. How good it is to hear from you." He exclaims, almost as if were old friends.

"Yes, and I have good news for you." I tell him. Good news for his twisted brain, anyway.

"And what might that be?" He replies.

I sigh. "I found the list of ingredients to the Elixir in the attic."

"Excellent, my boy! I'm so proud of you. So what are they?" he exclaims excitedly.

I shrugs, and recite the list based purely off of memory. "1/4 cups of water, 1 tear of gold, and ranch dressing…" I say, intentionally leaving out the part about Eddie or Nina's blood.

"Ranch Dressing? Fabian, you better not be messing with me!" he snaps

"I'm not. I'll mail you the list I found as proof. Believe me, the formula requires Ranch Dressing." I say, smiling to myself. That is a strange ingredient for an Elixir that promises eternal life…

"So a tear of gold, ranch dressing, water…that's it? I feel like there should be something else…" Raymond murmurs

"Nope, that's it!" I lie

He laughs. "Oh Fabian, you are such a terrible liar. Tell me what the last ingredient is, and then I'll be able to let you return to your friends."

My muscles tense. I can't tell him, I just can't. I won't let him hurt Eddie….or Nina, even though she's thousands and thousands of miles away…

"Fabian? Are you there?" Raymond muses.

I sigh. I can't not tell him. He'll hurt me, or someone I love; I know he will. That's just how he is…

"Fine. It's five drops of blood from the Chosen One and/or Osirian. AKA, my ex-girlfriend and best friend."

There is silence on his end of the phone. "F-five drops?" he stutters

"Uh yeah…"

"Fabian…you do know that in Egyptian times, a "drop" refers to a gallon of something, right?"

I freeze. "A gallon?"

Raymond sighs. "I didn't want this to result in murder…." He mumbles

Murder? What? What is going on?!

Okay…so if a little over a gallon is equal to ten pints…that means that twenty pints of blood will only meet the requirements for the elixir. And if a single person has ten pints of blood…oh god, no!

"Fabian, I'm afraid to tell you this…but…you're going to have to murder the Chosen One _and _the Osirian. If you don't, then I'll kill everyone else that you love."


	20. Chapter 19- Confrontation

**A/N:** Hey guys! I've been trying to crank these updates out as fast as I can, so here is the next Revenge! I hope you like it! Please review when you're done! Sibuna!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. ASK RAYMOND ZENO, HE MIGHT.

* * *

><p>(Fabian  Damian's P.O.V.)

My hands tremble. My heart pulses. I have to kill Eddie _and_ Nina?! No, I won't! Never!

"Fabian, are you there?" Raymond murmurs

"I…I'm not going to kill them. I'm sorry Raymond, I just can't do it." I say

He sighs. "Very well then. Thank you for being honest. I'll have Reagan come pick you up from Anubis House so you won't have to watch me kill your housemates."

If it were possible, smoke would be exploding out of my ears. "Don't touch them! What have they ever done to you?" I hiss

Raymond laughs. "Nothing. But I know how much they mean to you, so that's how I will avenge you for not completing your assigned task. Maybe next time you'll think before you tell me no."

_Next time?_ What the hell does he mean next time? There's not going to be a next time, is there?

I'm not going to let him murder everyone I love. I'll do anything, I just won't let him hurt them!

"Please…don't hurt them. K-kill me ins-stead." I stutter

He chuckles. "Oh yeah? And what will that accomplish? Nothing! You will be my apprentice forever, Fabian. Killing you instead of them would be a disservice, really. I'm going to kill your housemates slowly and painfully, unless of course, you'll man up and kill the Chosen One and Osirian." He muses

I don't even know how to get a hold of Nina. Even if I did, I wouldn't kill her. I'm not going to kill Eddie, either, no matter what Raymond says.

"Alright Raymond…you win. I-I'll do it." I choke.

He laughs. "I knew you'd come around. Now, you don't need to rush this. Kill one a long time before the other so it doesn't look suspicious. I suggest making sure they die in their sleep- that way, it looks even less suspicious. If you need any assistance, please feel free to let me know. I'm counting on you, Fabian." He cheers

I nod. "Will do. I'll call you later." I murmur. Then, I quickly hang up the phone.

I sigh, and wipe a few tears away. I'm not going to kill Eddie and Nina. I'll stall Raymond for as long as I can, and I'll find a way out of this mess. I'll just have to come up with a plan…

* * *

><p>~A Few Hours Later~<p>

* * *

><p>(Fabian  Damian's P.O.V.)

Kill Eddie. No. Kill Nina. No. I can't- I _won't_ go through with it.

Nina was my first love; she has a special place in my heart. I could never hurt her. I don't even know how to get ahold of her anyway…

Eddie is my best friend. He stopped me from killing myself twice, and has always been there for me, even when no one else has.

I'm not going to kill either of them, it's just wrong! I pace around my room anxiously. Ugh! Why is this so complicated?!

I don't want to be Raymond's "apprentice" forever. I want to live my life with the people I love to the fullest, and enjoy every minute of it.

But I'm not going to kill Nina and Eddie to do so.

The door creaks open. I turn around, to see Jerome coming in to our room.

"Damian, I need to talk to you." He mumbles

I stare at him in confusion. What could this possibly be about?

"Um, okay?" I say

Jerome comes face to face with me, then sighs. "Look, Damian, when you left me with your bag today…I couldn't help but go through it…"

I sigh. Classic Jerome…

"Gee, thanks man!" I snap.

Jerome shrugs. "I know, it was stupid. But…um…I found this…" he mumbles, handing me a small sheet of paper.

I examine it closely. It's a picture of me with Eddie and KT. CRAP! How could I have been so stupid?! Oh my god, does Jerome know the truth?!

"Y-You were in m-my wallet." I stammer.

He nods. "Yes, but never mind that. Why do you have this picture?" he questions

I shrug. I guess I should've known Jerome would figure this out sooner or later- I mean, he is Jerome after all…

Should I tell him? With his ways of scheming, he might be able to help me come up with a plan to escape from Raymond's clutches….

I sigh, and look at him straight in the eyes. "Alright, I'll tell you. But it can't be here, it's too risky. We need to go somewhere private. Meet me in the clearing in the woods in an hour. I'll tell you everything you need to know, I promise." I say

Jerome looks at me quizzically. "Um, alright. I'll see you in an hour then." He mumbles.

I nod. "Yes. I'll see you in an hour." I confirm

Jerome looks at me questionably again, and then leaves the room. I breathe heavily- this is going to be interesting…

* * *

><p>(Jerome's P.O.V.)<p>

Man, what is up with that Damian kid?!

For the past forty-five minutes, he's all I've been thinking about. What does he mean he's going to "tell me everything?" Why did he act so weird when I showed him the picture? What is his deal?

I shrug. It's about time to meet him in the clearing. I pull my favorite leather jacket down from the coatrack by the front door, and sling it over my shoulders. Then, I'm on my way.

What is it that is so risky that we have to meet in the woods? I mean seriously, what does he have to tell me?

My shoes crunch against the grass as I walk into the woods. The clearing is coming up, right?

I continue to walk through trees and fallen leaves galore. Just ahead, I can see the clearing; Damian is standing in the center of it.

"Jerome!" he calls out.

I hurry toward him. I am really anxious to hear what he has to say…

When I halt, I'm only a few centimeters away from his face. "Jerome…what I'm about to tell you…might come as a shock…but I need you to listen to what I have to say before you ask me any questions, alright?"

I nod. "A-alright."

Damian draws in his breath. "Okay. Jerome…I'm not who you think I am. I'm someone you've known for a long time; Damian Rogers does not exist." He begins.

I raise my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Damian sighs. He pulls a tissue out from his pocket, and wipes it all over his face. Many of his freckles and pimples disappear, and his skin tone abruptly changes. Huh?

He then sticks his fingers in his eyes, and takes out a pair of contacts. He blinks several times, showing that his eyes are blue, rather than green. Um…okay?

He then reaches up to his left ear, and removes his earring. Weird, he kind of looks like Fabian…

Damian shrugs, and reaches up to his head, and yanks at his blonde hair. His "hair" falls to the ground in a clump. Damian shakes his head around, letting his natural brown hair flow. What the-

He looks at me. I don't even know what to think.

Damian is no longer staring at me. Now, I'm looking at a resemblance of Fabian Rutter.

"W-Wha-" I start

"Jerome…" he says

He doesn't sound like Damian anymore, he's talking just like Fabian. What is going on? What?

My feet feel wobbly beneath me. My head is spinning fast. What is this? Who is this guy? Fabian's dead!? What?!

My knees buckle, and I fall over backwards. Then the world goes black.

* * *

><p>(Fabian  Damian's P.O.V.)

Oh god, Jerome just fainted!

I rush over to his side, and squat down beside him. That clearly was not the best way to tell him the truth!

I shake his shoulder violently. "Jerome? Jerome, wake up! _Jerome!_" I shriek

After a few seconds, Jerome's eyes flutter open. He looks up at me in terror.

"F-Fabian? Am I dead?" he croaks.

I hold back a chuckle. "No, you're alive and well. I promise." I reply

He sits up, and looks at me in confusion. "Then am I talking to your ghost?" he asks

I shake my head. "No. I'm just as alive as you are." I murmur.

Jerome brushes some leaves off of his pants, and stands up. I help him stay balanced.

"W-Wha h-how? Y-y-you're dead! You're_ dead!_ I was at your funeral!" he shrieks.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Did you ever see my body?" I question

He shakes his head. "Well, n-no. There was no viewing. You're parents said you looked too bad-"

"Because I wasn't really dead. Look Jerome, it's a long story, and I need you to listen to me, alright?" I say

Jerome sits down on a nearby rock, and looks up at me with attentive eyes.

I take a deep breath. "Okay. So, before I was shot, I had been trapped in a room at the Gatehouse with Eddie and Alfie; we were kidnapped. Our kidnapper was Cory- the nephew of Rufus Zeno." I begin

Jerome's eyes look like they're going to bulge out of their sockets. "He wanted revenge on us for banishing Rufus, and for getting his other Uncle, Raymond, sent to prison." I add.

"How did you get his other Uncle arrested?" he asks

"He tried to kill Patricia. And Alfie, actually. But that's another story. Anyway, Patricia and KT broke us free from the Gatehouse, and Cory went mad. While we were running back to the House, he started open firing at us. Yes, I was shot. I was in the hospital for several days. I really was in a coma, and I did die in front of Eddie, KT, Patricia, and Alfie. But when my body was taken away, it was being stolen by Rufus' and Raymond's sisters, Reagan and Regina. They were able to revive me, and take me away to their secret hideout or whatever. Since they were my "nurses", they persuaded my parents to not let anyone see me after I died, because I looked "too bad". After they kidnapped me, I was still in a coma for almost two months. When I woke up, I was a mess: I had no clue what had happened, and was in a lot of pain. But they managed to heal me back to health, and eventually told me what had happened." I explain.

Jerome blinks his eyes in disbelief. "But…why would they do all of that? I mean, they had to have had a motive!"

I nod. "The elixir of life. That's all they want. They want to be immortal, and will stop at nothing to become so. They thought that I would be their best chance of getting it. So they disguised me, and told me to find the ingredients for the Elixir. They said that if I succeeded, they would release me back into the world. Damian Rogers was my disguise."

Jerome shakes his head. "H-have you found anything?" he asks, still sounding shocked.

"Yeah, almost everything. Except for one thing…one of the ingredients is all of Nina and Eddie's blood, so I'm still trying to figure that one out."

"Wait, what?" he exclaims

"Yeah, Raymond expects me to kill Nina and Eddie so he can have their blood; it's the main ingredient fir the elixir. I'm not doing it, I just can't. That's why I decided to tell you the truth, Jerome. I know you are the only person who can help me defeat Raymond, and escape from his control. I'm sorry I've lied to you all this time, but he threatened to kill everyone at the house if I told anyone what was going on. But he won't suspect that I would tell you. So what do you say, will you help me?" I ask.

Jerome is silent. A few moments pass before he speaks again. "God, this is all so crazy. I-I thought you were dead." He mumbles.

I crack a small smile. "I was never gone. I know, lying and withholding secrets are not something you would expect from me."

Then, he rushes over to me, and engulfs me in a giant hug. We were never close friends, but this is nice; I like being able to be myself in front of one of my Housemates again.

Jerome breaks away from our hug, and stares in to my eyes. "Of course I'll help you." He croaks

I smile. _Thank god!_

"Do you have any ideas as to how we're going to fool Raymond?" I question

He smirks, and slaps my shoulder playfully. "I'm already one step ahead of you, buddy."


	21. Chapter 20- A Plan In Action

**A/N (Please Read!) :** Hey guys! So before you read, I have an announcement to make:

This is just a general announcement. A reviewer on one of my other stories left me a comment saying that I do not update often enough. I will agree that my updating is not daily, but I do spend every spare chance I get writing. I'm not going to lie, I am generally a busy person. Yes, school is out for a few months, but I do swim on a competitive swim team and go on vacations relatively often. Guys, I write literally whenever I can! Whether it's on the notes on my iPhone, on my laptop, or hand-written in my super secret FanFic notebook, believe me, I'm working on my stories! So, here's what I want to do, and I'd like your opinions on this: maybe I could make a twitter account, dedicated just to my Fan Fictions, where I'll post daily snippets of what I have accomplished of whatever story that day? This is the only thing I could come up with to solve this issue, so please let me know (honestly) what you think!

I have another announcement to make, but I'll tell you that after this next chapter! I hope you like it!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. IF I DID YOU WOULD KNOW, BECAUSE EPISODES WOULD NOT BE FREQUENT. :-d (jkjk)

* * *

><p>(Raymond's P.O.V.)<p>

"Is he really going to do it?" Regina whines

I shrug. "Who knows. He knows the consequences if he doesn't." I mutter. I wish Fabian would just man up already; murder is not that hard of a duty to fulfill!

Suddenly, my phone goes off in my pocket. I whip it out, and smile when I see the caller: Fabian.

I hit the answer button, and hold the phone up to my ear. "Yes, Damian Rogers?" I muse

"Hey Raymond. I've decided how I'm going to kill Eddie. But I'm going to need you help me out with something." He says

I smile to myself. "Excellent. Tell me what you need."

"Okay. You know that run-down building in downtown Liverpool? The one across from the Billingsly Shopping Outlet?"

"Yes…"

"I'm going to take Eddie there, where no one will hear the sounds of him dying. His Father keeps a gun in his office, so I'll steal it to kill with it. What I need from you are some matches and gasoline. I'm going to set the building on fire with Eddie's dead body in it, to destroy any evidence that we were there. Cool?" he explains.

"Yes, very well thought out my boy. At what time will you meet me there?" I reply

"Tonight at eight o'clock sharp. I'll have kidnapped Eddie by then." He says

I nod. "Okay. I'll see you tonight. I'm proud of you Fabian."

"Thank you. I'll see you later." He replies. Then he hangs up the phone.

"Well?" Regina questions.

I face her, and smile wickedly. "It's a done deal, Reg. Tonight, I'm going to help Fabian murder the Osirian. Then, we will pursue our dreams of being immortal."

* * *

><p>(Fabian  Damian's P.O.V.)

"Did he believe it?!" Jerome exclaims

I slip my phone into my pocket, and nod slowly. "Yep, he's sold!" I reply

"YESSS!" He cheers, slapping me an excited high-five.

"So part one is done. Now, how do we get on with part two?" I ask

He hurries over to our bedroom door, and locks it, ensuring no one will walk in on us while we're talking.

"Okay, one of needs to steal some of Eddie's clothes, while the other one of us steals his hair gel and whatever else he uses for his face from the bathroom. Then, we'll do my make over." He whispers

I nod enthusiastically. "Alright. I'm pretty sure I know all the gels and stuff he uses every morning, so I'll take the bathroom shift. You take an outfit of his, cool?" I suggest.

Jerome nods. "Yeah, let's go."

He unlocks the door, and I follow him out of the room. As we walk down the hall, Eddie suddenly emerges from his room, nearly hitting Jerome and me in the face with his bedroom door. "Oh, hey, sorry Jerry." He mumbles, walking away.

I shrug. In just a matter of hours, he'll know the truth about me. He'll know that I'm still here, and that I never was really gone. It just can't come soon enough…

As I'm walking towards the bathroom, I see Patricia come running down the stairs. "How much time does it take to get ready Yacker? We're going to be late to our movie!" Eddie yells

Patricia shrugs. "Sorry, Joy insisted on doing my hair." She replies

He smirks, and wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Blah!" Jerome whispers, pretending to vomit.

After I watch them leave, I face Jerome in excitement. "Jerome, if they're going to a movie, then they'll be gone all night. That way Eddie will be safe and Raymond will have no clue where to find him!" I cheer

Jerome nods. "Good. Now go steal his stuff from the bathroom!" He says

I saunter away from him, feeling relieved that Eddie will be safe for the night. I hurry into the boy's bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me.

Hmmm. What does Eddie use every day? I open the medicine cabinet, and grab his hair gel, cologne, toothpaste, shaving cream, and anti-acne gel. That should all be enough to persuade Raymond into thinking Jerome is Eddie, right?

With the various products piled up in my arms, I exit the bathroom and hurry back to Jerome and I's shared room.

On my bed, is one of Eddie's favorite outfits: his blue V-neck T-shirt, beige button down, black leather jacket, with skinny jeans and converse. I smirk. "He's so going to think you're Eddie." I muse

Jerome nods. "Thought so. Now, it's 6:45, you need to start giving me my make over.

I laugh. "That sounds so weird." I joke

Jerome shrugs. "It'll be less painful for both of us if you just do it." He moans.

"Okay, sit on my bed." I command

He groans, and sits on the edge of my bed. I set everything of Eddie's I just took from the bathroom beside him, and get to work.

* * *

><p>~8:00~<p>

* * *

><p>(Raymond's P.O.V.)<p>

I look down at my digital watch. _7:59_, it reads. I smile to myself; tonight I will finally become immortal!

I have the matches and gasoline Fabian wanted in my hands. This is going to be so good!

I look up at the old, run-down building where the murder will take place. Then, I glance down at my watch again. _8:00_. It's finally time!

With mass excitement, I hurry inside.

The inside of the building consists of one large room, with wooden floors and high raised ceilings. The walls are made of grey stone, and have large windows at the top on the sides. This is the perfect place for a murder to go down!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I jump, alarmed. That must be the sound of Fabian beginning his process of killing Eddie! But where is he?

"Fabian? Fabian Rutter? Where are you?" I call out

"BACK HERE RAYMOND!" He replies. It sounds like he's coming from the other end of the building!

I sprint across the hardwood floor, until I see a little supply closet tucked away off to the side. I smile- they must be in there!

I set the supplies down at my feet, and open the door. Sure enough, Fabian is standing behind a tied up and gagged Osirian.

Funny, he looks different than he did the last time I saw him. His skin is slightly lighter, he's a bit skinnier, and he has a significant amount of hair. Meh, maybe he's trying a new look out?

Fabian withdraws a gun from his pocket. "Where would it hurt the most to shoot him Raymond?" he asks

I smile deviously at the now shrieking and shaking tied up Osirian. "Start by shooting his feet. Then do his stomach, chest, and finish off by blowing up his head. That will make it the most painful." I reply

Fabian smirks, and points the gun down at Eddie's feet. I smile- it's about to begin!

Fabian presses his thumb against the trigger. Yes! It's finally happening!

But he doesn't pull it. Instead he stands there, looking dazed and confused. "Fabian?" I ask, becoming pissed-off.

He looks at me, fear gleaming in his eyes. "I…I've never shot anyone before. I'm afraid I'm going to miss him or mess up my aim, or something like that." He murmurs

I sigh, and roll my eyes. "Fabian, he's right in front of you. You can do it." I moan.

He nods his head, and then focuses back on Eddie. I smirk because of how scared Eddie looks; it's pathetic how much of a wimp he's being!

"Bye-bye Osirian." I tease, waving my fingers at him.

Suddenly, Fabian jerks around, and points the gun at my left ankle, and releases the trigger.

I fall to the ground, shocked. "AHHHHHHHH" I scream. The pain in my ankle in unbearable! I look down, to see a gaping hole spewing blood on the lumpy part of my ankle. "AHHH, FUCK!" I scream again.

The pain is so excruciating, I didn't even notice Fabian running out the front door of the building, his gun in tow. "GOD DAMMIT FABIAN FUCK YOU YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I yell

I look over my shoulder, to see Eddie free from his gag and ropes that were keeping him tied up, and holding a knife out in front of him.

"Don't you dare move. Fabian is going to get the police. If you even think about escaping, this knife will end up in your-"

I don't let him finish, because I lunge at him with all of my weight, and knock him to the ground with me.

He firmly holds his knife while I try to snatch it from him. That little shit! I kick him in the ribs, making him fall over on his side. I grab the knife from his weak hands, and stab it into his back.

Eddie lets out a terrified scream. I smile as I pull the knife out from his back. Then, he flips over on to his back, and kicks me in the face. I fall over backwards, gasping in pain.

Eddie quickly stands up, and rushes over to me. He sits on my chest, and snatches the knife from my arm again.

The pain is unbearable. My ankle throbs. My head aches. My chest feels heavy from the boy sitting on it. I look up into his eyes. Even though I stabbed him, and probably broke a few of his ribs, he's still stronger than me. He still has me pinned down on the ground, holding the knife up above his head, signifying he could stab and kill me at any moment…

"By the way, my name is Jerome, you moron." He grunts under his breath.

Wait, _Jerome?_ Isn't that the boy who Rufus kidnapped a couple times!? Ugh, how could I have been so blind! How could I not have known-

Before I can even process it, Jerome plunges the knife deep into my stomach. Pain floods my body, before it goes completely numb. Then, the room becomes swirly and white, and then it goes completely black.

* * *

><p>(Fabian's P.O.V.)<p>

The police cruiser speeds down the highway, until it reaches the front of the building where it comes to an abrupt stop. God I hope Jerome's okay! Leaving him to fight Raymond was the only part of this plan I didn't like!

"Alright Mr. Rutter, let's move!" the cop who drove me here- Officer Murphy barks.

I smile. He called me Mr. _Rutter_. I told him who I was when I arrived at the police station. At first, he didn't believe me. But then I played him the secret recording I took while prepping to "murder Eddie", and he believed me. I explained everything to him on our way here: my kidnapping instead of death, the Damian Rogers act, Jerome and I's plan. But all of my giddy thoughts fade away when I enter the building, and see Jerome sprawled out on the floor, writhing in pain.

"JEROME!" I screech, running towards him.

Behind him, I see Raymond laying still on the ground, a knife stuck in his stomach. I gasp in horror- did Jerome _kill_ him?!

I drop to my knees, and take Jerome into my arms. "He stabbed me in the back, and I think he may have broken my ribs. He almost killed me." He croaks

My heart sinks. Yeah, I did NOT like that part of the plan! More cops come running in from the outside, and rush to our scene. "So this was an act of self-defense?" one of them asks.

Jerome nods. "Yes. He tried to kill me, and I had to d-defend myself." He replies

The police must see Jerome's condition, because they take him out of my arms, and examine his injuries.

Blood from Jerome's back stains my hands. I look over at Raymond once more. His chest isn't moving, and he looks rather pale; Jerome definitely killed him. That, was also not part of the plan. Jerome was just supposed to fight him! Ugh! Although, if he's dead he'll never hurt me or anyone else again…

I'm so distracted with my thoughts, I don't even notice an ambulance arrive to whisk Jerome away…

Officer Murphey pats my shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. As will you. We're going to take you back to the station to collect a statement as to what really happened to you, and then we'll call your parents. Raymond Zeno will never harm you again." He says

I breathe a heavy sigh of relief. I'm free! I'm finally free! I get to see my family again! I'll finally be able to tell everyone back at the house what really happened to me, and I've been with them for a while! I'll get to see all my friends again, and KT! Oh my god, this is amazing! Ahhhh! **I'm freakin' free!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN (Please read, again!) :** Yay, Fabian is free! So, here is announcement number two:

As you may or may not have guessed, this story will be coming to an end soon. As you do know, this was already a sequel to one of my previous stories, Reactions. Therefore, I cannot think of how I would produce another sequel to this mini-ish-series, so there will not be a sequel. (That was badly worded, but you get the point.) HOWEVER, (drum roll) I will be starting a new story! Ahhh yay! This new story will kind of be like this one in a way, and might have some aspects of Oblivious in it too (one of my other stories). It will also be kind of a cross over between the Twilight Saga's Breaking Dawn Part 1 and Breaking Dawn Part 2. Not the entire series, just those two movies. The last thing I will tell you about this new story is that it is called Inherited. I'm really excited to start writing it, and I hope you will like it!

As for this story, **PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER, AND WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE TWITTER ACCOUNT AND MY NEW STORY! **

Good night guys, Sibuna!


	22. Chapter 21- Breaking the News

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated this story! I've was on a Vacation in Canada, and didn't have computer access to write. So I'm back now, and ready to update! What I've decided to do for the remainder of this story is dedicate a chapter to each character finding out that Fabian is alive, so I hope you enjoy the next few chapters! As for now, I hope you like this one! Please review when you are done! Sibuna!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. I BOUGHT A BUNCH OF SOUVINERES WHILST IN CANADA, BUT HOUSE OF ANUBIS WAS NOT ONE OF THEM!

* * *

><p>(Fabian's P.O.V.)<p>

It's been three hours since we left the scene of where everything went down. I'm sitting anxiously in the Liverpool police station, waiting for my parent's arrival; Officer Murphy called them after I fully explained my "death" and the Damian Rogers act to the police force.

Raymond was pronounced dead almost an hour ago. When Jerome stabbed him in the stomach, he managed to puncture a major organ. The doctors tried to save him, but the damage was too severe- he had no chance of survival.

Knowing that Raymond will never be able to hurt me or anybody I love again is beyond satisfying. I feel so much comfort now…it's honestly the best feeling in the world. I also love that Officer Murphy's "team" hunted down Reagan, Regina, and Cory; they were arrested and will be tried in court for kidnapping sometime next week. Officer Murphy believes that they will be sentenced to prison for life, and if not then for thirty or so years. No matter what their punishment is, it is just a relief that they can never screw with me again.

Fortunately, Jerome is going to be okay. Raymond did manage to break a few of his ribs, but his doctors said he would make a full recovery. Same with his wound on his back from being stabbed- all it did was leave a giant scar on his back; Raymond didn't plunge the knife deep enough into him to cause any severe damage. For me, this is the best news of all; because if Jerome would've died because he was trying to help me be free from Raymond, and because of a risky plan we thought up, I have no clue how I would've gone on with the rest of my life.

"Fabian?!"

I look up, to see my mom standing a few meters away from me. She locks her eyes on mine, and covers her gaping mouth with her hands. Tears well in my eyes- I've missed my mom so much!

"Hi mummy." I murmur

She then comes charging at me, and engulfs me in a giant hug. I rest my head on her shoulder, and let a few tears of joy fall from my eyes.

"Oh my goodness, my baby! You're alive! Oh my god!" she cries

She pulls away from me, and looks into my eyes again. Her face is tearstained, and her short blonde hair is frazzled; I can't even imagine how my "death" must have affected her.

"I missed you mum." I choke

She caresses my face, and moves a piece of my hair from my eyes. "Oh honey, you have no idea how much I've missed you. Honestly, no clue. These past few months have been absolute hell! I-I thought you were gone!" she sobs

I pull her into a hug again. "I'm so sorry mum. But I'm back now, and I'll never leave you again, I promise." I reply

I feel her nod her head against my shoulder. We just stay there for a while, until my sisters and Dad come running into the station.

"FABIAN!" Lauren and Katherine scream, running towards me.

I open my arms wide, and smile at my big sisters. The both jump on to me, nearly knocking me over.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ACTUALLY FREAKING ALIVE! JUST…AHHHHH!" Lauren screams

I smile. "I know, I know. I missed you guys so much."

They let go of me and stare into my eyes, like they're unsure if I'm real or not.

My dad runs to me next, and pulls me against his chest. He rests his head on top of mine, and rubs my back.

"Oh my boy. My boy, you're okay! You're still here with me!" he cries.

I've never heard my dad cry, or even sound remotely sad before. My absence must have really hit him hard…

"I'm right here dad." I murmur.

He kisses the top of my head, and holds me tighter against him. He releases one arm from me, and gestures for Mom, Lauren, and Katherine to join us in our hug. I sink happily into my family's embrace, and relax. I've missed them all soooo much…

"Wait a minute, where's Amelia?" I ask, suddenly realizing the absence of my younger sister.

I look past Dad's shoulder to see her standing a few meters away from us, looking at me in horror. She must not be able to believe that I'm alive; I don't blame her for her fear. If I had been told she was not really dead when I thought she had been for almost four months, I would be freaked out too.

"Hey Miels. C'mere." I say, gesturing her over to us.

She stares at me in terror, but then she finally rushes over to us, and latches on to my side. I smile- my whole family is back together again, and I couldn't be happier.

My parents and three sisters cling to me, and hug me for the longest time. They don't let go of me until Officer Murphy walks back into the station, helping an injured Jerome through the main door.

I rush over to him. He looks damaged, but he still smiles at me and engulfs me in a big hug.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry he did this to you!" I whimper.

He slaps my back, and pulls away. "It's all good mate. This could've been your only chance to escape, and it had to be done somehow right?"

I nod. Jerome has never been one of my closer friends, but he sure helped me out today. My family strides over to us, and they all thank Jerome for helping me escape from Raymond. I don't think any of us will ever be able to thank him enough for rescuing me…

Officer Murphy clears his throat. We turn around, startled, and face him. "Um, I hate to break up this reunion, but I have to ask you something, Fabian. There are a bunch of reporters outside wanting to know what happened in that building tonight. Would you mind if I told them? Or would you rather wait until you tell your friends and the rest of your family what happened first?"

I didn't even think of how I was going to break the news back to everyone back at the house. Jerome already knows, but I still have to till everyone else. I don't want to just waltz in and say, "hey everyone! I'm back!" I want to tell each of my housemates in a special way, and explain to each of them what happened to me. (I want to do this for KT, Eddie, Patricia, and Alfie in particular- so they don't feel like they're unimportant enough to me to give a generalized announcement to everybody so I can get it out of the way.)

"Um, could you tell them? It'll be in the newspaper tomorrow, that way when I tell my friends I can show them the paper as proof that I'm not a zombie or something." I say

Officer Murphy nods. "Of course. I'll go talk to them. You just keep socializing with your family." He replies, patting me on the shoulder.

I smile, and watch as he exits the station. Will my story make national news? What will the reactions of the public be like? Will people be able to believe that I'm alive?

"How do you plan on telling all of your friends, baby?" Mom questions

"Well…I want to tell them all in a special way. But I'll need to think longer as to how I'm going to do it. Jerome, you may have to help me." I say

Jerome nods. "Will do, just tell me what you need."

I think. Eventually, a light bulb goes off in my head. "Okay, let's go home tonight so I can decide on how I'm going to customize ways to break the news to everyone. Tomorrow morning, we'll flat out tell Mr. Sweet, Trudy, and Victor, so they won't be suspicious of some freak wondering around the school." I begin.

Amelia narrows her eyebrows. "Freak wandering around the school? What are you talking about?" she asks.

I smile, and clamp my hand on her shoulder. "You'll just have to wait and see, baby sis."

* * *

><p>~The Next Day~<p>

* * *

><p>(Fabian's P.O.V.)<p>

I follow closely behind my Dad and Jerome through the currently empty school. It feels so good to walk through these halls not wearing my Damian Rogers disguise!

It's early enough that no one would be here to spot me- except for Mr. Sweet, that is.

"Fabian, put your hood up please." Dad whispers.

I nod, and slide the hood of my black hoodie over my head. This is part of my disguise; I don't want to be discovered before I get the chance to break the news to any of my friends…

Jerome bangs his fist against the door. "Mr. Sweet! I need to talk with you please, it's urgent!" he yells

I hear him sigh heavily. "Come in, Jerome." He groans.

Jerome opens the door, letting the three of us into the office. I keep my head down so Mr. Sweet can't see my face; my dad is going to explain some things to him before I expose myself.

"What is it Jerome…oh, hi Mr. Rutter! What brings you in here?" he asks

"Hello Mr. Sweet, um, I have something to request from you: I would like to re-enroll my child into your school." He replies.

I chuckle softly- this must be confusing him so much!

"What, _re-enroll?_ What are you talking about?"

Jerome pats my shoulder, signaling that it's time. I step forward, and pull my hood down. I stare at Mr. Sweet. His mouth drops into a gaping o, and he looks at me as if I had two heads. Then, he lets out a loud scream.

He points his finger at me. "W-W-What? What is this? WHAT?!" he yells, covering his mouth with his hands.

Dad clamps his hand on my shoulder. "Fabian was never dead, Mr. Sweet. A sick freak by the name of Raymond Zeno has been holding him hostage for a matter of months- he saved him after he died and has been healing him to hold him for ransom. I apologize for this sudden shock, but I only leaned this information last night." He explains.

I nod. "It's true. I was never gone. I've missed everyone here so much." I add

Mr. Sweet doesn't say anything, he just stares at me, and screams again. When he's calmed down, he speaks again. "Y-you were never gone. Do you have any idea how depressed my son has been since you left?"

I shake my head. "No, I do not. But I've missed him more than words can explain. I'm sorry for any problems my "death" caused."

He nods. "Wow. Um…wow. This is just so crazy! You're not dead…wow…just _wow!_"

I smile. "It's hard to believe, I know. I was in a coma for another month after my "funeral". I couldn't believe that I survived either."

He sighs. "Well, it's good to have you back Fabian. I would be delighted to re-enroll you in Anubis House, but unfortunately there is a new boy taking your place-"

"Oh, you mean Damian Rogers? Yeah, that was me in disguise. I've been here for a while- it was part of Raymond's plan to torture me." I say

He must know that it was the Elixir Raymond was seeking, because he does not ask me any further questions about why he held me for ransom, or why he sent me back to the house. Instead, he just sighs.

"Very well then. I will escort you back to Anubis House so you can reunite with your housemates-"

"No! Well, I want to, but I want to do it in a special way for each of them. That's another reason why we came here. I want to know if I could have your permission to skip school today so I could personally tell everyone from the house that I'm back. I don't want anything to be generalized for them- I want them to know that I've missed them all so much that I wanted to tell them separately to show my love for each and every one of them." I explain. Wow, that last part sounded really cheesy…

Mr. Sweet cracks a small smile. "You have my permission. My only rule is that you must tell Victor and Trudy of your doings. Understood?"

I nod excitedly, whilst my Dad pats my back. "Yes. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Now let's get you back to Anubis House." He exclaims.

I smile, and exit the office. This is it, I'm finally going home!

* * *

><p>(Fabian's P.O.V.)<p>

"Oh my goodness, I just can't believe you're _alive!_" Trudy exclaims, pulling me into yet another hug.

I hug her back firmly. Oh how I've missed my beloved house mother! We just came back to Anubis, and explained everything to her and Victor: what happened to me after my heart stopped, how I was being held for ransom, Damian Rogers, and Jerome and I's plan, and how I want to break the news of my return to everyone. They were both stunned, but Trudy was happier to see me than Victor was.

"Oh my lovely, you're back!" she cries

I nod, my chin bumping against her shoulder. "I know, I know. I've missed you Trudy." I murmur.

She pulls away, and caresses my cheek. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, love." She whispers.

My dad clears his throat, causing me to turn and face him. "Well, I'm going to go home Fabian. Call me when you've told everybody the news, and we'll celebrate tonight. Okay?" my Dad says

I nod excitedly. "Okay dad. See you later."

He pats me back, and then leaves the House alongside Mr. Sweet. Trudy guides Jerome and I into the kitchen, while Victor goes back upstairs into his office.

"Everyone just left for school, so you missed breakfast. Want me to whip something up for you?" Trudy asks.

Jerome and I nod in unison. "Alright. I'll make blueberry pancakes- you're favorite, Fabian." She says

"Thanks Trudy." I say, mentally cheering because I get to eat blueberry pancakes.

Suddenly, my Dad comes running back into the room. "Dad?" I question.

He grips my chair, out of breath. "We were just leaving, and saw some girl- Willow, walking towards here. Fabian, I'm afraid you're going to have to start breaking the news sooner than expected!"


	23. Chapter 22- Willow

**A/N:** Hey guys! From now on, most chapters of this story are going to be pretty short because they are simply about the Anubis residents discovering that Fabian is alive! Here is the first one, when Willow finds out! I hope you enjoy it, and please review when you are done! Happy Reading, Sibuna!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, SORRY.

* * *

><p>(Willow's P.O.V.)<p>

Shoot, I forgot my French text book! I was late to school yesterday because I forgot my Calculus binder, and now this?! Ugh, Mr. Sweet is going to be so mad at me!

I shrug my shoulders and head inside of the house. Trudy is standing in the hallway, with fear plastered on her face. Hmmmm… I'm sensing some negative vibes here!

"Trudy, is everything okay?" I question

She shakes her head. "No love. I think there's a burglar- I head a strange noise in the pantry!" she whispers

A _burglar?!_ What?! At Anubis house?! No way!

"W-What?" I stammer

She nods. "I know, it's scary. I'm too afraid to grab the phone from the kitchen to call the police, we'll just have to use yours." She murmurs.

I nod, but then I realize that I was so busy cuddling with Alfie last night that I forgot to charge my phone. CRAP! TRUDY AND I ARE GOING TO BE MURDERED AND DEAD LIKE FABIAN! AHHHH! STAY CALM WILLOW, STAY CALM FOR TRUDY!

"Um…I forgot to charge it last night…" I whisper

Trudy sighs, and pulls something out from her pocket. "Since you didn't have your phone to save me…will you open the pantry and use this against the burglar?" she asks, handing me a knife.

I stare at my reflection on the knife. I can't hurt someone with a weapon, regardless of what they've done! Is Trudy seriously asking me this? But I have to do it! I have to save us!

I nod my head slowly. "Alright, I'll do it."

She pats my arm soothingly. "I'll be behind you the whole time, love. All you have to do is open the door, and stick that knife in he or she's hand. Now let's go." She whispers

I follow her into the kitchen quietly. My palms are sweaty, dampening the knife in my hand. My legs are so wobbly from anxiety I feel like they're going to snap apart like twigs. This is so scary! Bad vibes! Ahhh!

I stare at the door to the pantry, and take a deep breath. Here goes nothing…

I take a few steps forward, and listen through the door. The only thing I can hear is someone breathing- oh my god, someone really is in there!

This better not be a Jerome and/or Alfie prank! If it is, I will be really mad! But would they get Trudy to help them scare me? Yet I am feeling some major bad vibes…

With all of my will, I lunge forward and open the door. I'm about to throw the knife, until I see the person standing before me.

Fabian.

_Fabian._

_What?_

The knife slips from my hand and clatters to the floor. My mouth drops open in shock, so I quickly cover it with my hand. Oh my god…what? B-But he's dead! HE DIED! ALFIE WATCHED HIM! I went to his funeral! How can he be here?! Is this some kind of sick joke? Oh my god, what is this?!

"Hi Willow." He murmurs

I stare at him in shock. His shaggy brown hair is the same length it was the last time I saw him, and his piercing blue eyes shine like always. He plump pink lips are formed into a tight smile- nothing like the cold dead-looking purple ones I saw the last time I visited him in the hospital.

He's wearing a black hoodie, with a white V-neck T-shirt underneath, along with light blue jeans, and black vans. His skin looks normal; there are no cuts, scrapes, stitches, and bruises covering every centimeter of it. It's Fabian alright, at least from what I can see.

"W-Wha h-how-w?" I stammer, letting my hand fall from my mouth.

Trudy pokes my shoulder, and forces a newspaper into my hands. "Read this, love." She murmurs

I stare down at the paper, and can't believe my eyes:

_**LIVERPOOL BOY FOUND BEING HELD HOSTAGE AFTER BELIEVED TO BE DEAD FOR FOUR MONTHS**_

_Last night, Liverpool detective Gary Murphy discovered Liverpool native Fabian Rutter (17) was being held captive by Raymond Zeno for ransom. A few months ago, Raymond's nephew Cory shot Rutter, and killed him. However, Raymond was able to revive Rutter in secret with the hopes of using him as ransom to get money from his parents…_

I drop the newspaper from shock. Fabian was _kidnapped?!_ What?! He's been alive this whole time?!

"W-Wha…I don't understand! I was at your funeral! I saw your casket-"

"Did you ever see inside of my casket?" he questions, stepping towards me.

I shake my head. "N-no."

He smirks. "That's because Raymond had me. Look Willow, a lot has happened in the past few months, and I am going to explain everything to you, I promise. But I'm going to wait to go into details until everyone knows I'm alive." He says

I look at him up and down, still in awe. Fabian's not dead. He's not dead! FABIAN RUTTER ISN'T DEAD! Oh my god, he's still here!

It's all sunk in. I was being fooled, Fabian's not really dead! He's alive! Oh my god he's alive!

I run up to him, and jump on to him. He lets out a loud "Oomph!" as I wrap my hands around his neck, and lean my head against his.

"SQUEEEEEEE! AHHHHH! FABIAN!" I shriek

"Willow!" he screams back

After a few seconds or so, he lets go of me, and sets me back down on my feet. "I've missed you Willow. Really, I have." He says

Tears well in my eyes. Oh my gosh, he missed me! I know we're not close friends, but he's one of my Alfie's besties, so I've missed him…but to hear that he missed me is just…AHHHH!

"Willow, I need you to listen to me for a minute. The only people here who know I'm alive are Mr. Sweet, Trudy, Victor, and Jerome- and now you. Obviously, I still have to tell the others- would you help me do so?" he asks

I nod in excitement. "Yeah! Of course! But let's not make them as scary as you did mine- I honestly thought there was a burglar in the house!"

Fabian and Trudy laugh. "It was a spur of the moment action. Sorry. But the look on your face when you saw me was priceless." Fabian explains.

I hit his arm playfully. That booger! "Well then, let's get planning!"

He laughs. "Alright. Next, I want to tell Joy and / or Mara- we have to think of something good."

Hmmm...something good eh? Suddenly, a light bulb goes off in my head, and I smile. Tehehe...I have a feeling this is going to be exactly what Fabian has in mind...


	24. Chapter 23- Mara and Joy

**A/N:** Hey guys! So I managed to get this next installment done today, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**_ Please review after you have finished reading!_** Sibuna!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. I THINK YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS.

* * *

><p>(Mara's P.O.V.)<p>

Biology is so interesting! I love learning about the complex functions of cells in the human body; it is so fascinating! Joy on the other hand is groaning so loud I'm surprised the teacher hasn't said anything to her yet. I'm happily listening as the process of Cellular Respiration is explained, when Mr. Sweet suddenly barges into the room.

"Um, sorry to disturb you Miss Richards, but I need to see Miss Jaffrey and Miss Mercer right away please!"

Joy and I look at each other anxiously. Why would Sweetie want to see us? We haven't done anything wrong, so what could this be about?

I sigh, and stand up. Joy mouths to me "Thank god" as we quickly leave the room. When we are in the hall, Mr. Sweet pulls us aside.

"Listen girls, you are not in any trouble. But there has been an incident at Anubis house and I need you to report there straight away." He explains

An incident? Huh? What happened?

"What do you mean? Is everything okay- "Joy starts

"It doesn't matter, just hurry to Anubis please. Chop chop!" Sweetie interrupts, clapping his hands in front of Joy's face.

After he has walks away, Joy and I look to each other in confusion. "What was _that _all about?" I stammer.

Joy sighs, and tugs my arm. "C'mon, let's just go."

I shrug, and follow her out of the hallway.

* * *

><p>(Joy's P.O.V.)<p>

"So I heard in study hall today that last night the police discovered some boy from Liverpool was kidnapped. Apparently he was being held for ransom, and then he escaped his kidnapper with the help of a friend. I heard that everyone thought the boy was _dead._ Isn't that bizarre?" Mara exclaims.

I shrug. I get so tired of listening to her ramblings after awhile... "I guess so." I mutter.

She hits my shoulder. "You're no fun, Joyless."

I roll my eyes at the sound of that nickname. "Sorry Mara, I just don't think everything is fascinating like you do."

She shrugs as we walk up the front porch stairs of Anubis. What could have possibly happened that made Sweetie send us home?

I push the door open. "Trudy?" I call out.

Willow comes running down the stairs. "Oh! Mara, Joy! Thank goodness you're both here! I-I have something to tell you…um…" she starts.

"Oh, Willow! Your silly nonsense can wait! Mr. Sweet sent us home because something bad happened; what is going on?" Mara hisses

Willow hangs her head in shame. " Well...I just wanted to tell you that I heard Jerome talking in his room this morning…he was talking about how a plan worked well and he said "she won't figure it out"…Joy, I think he's _cheating_ on you."

I gasp. _What?!_ Oh my god, I thought he loved me? Did he not learn his lesson the first time?! Does he really think I'm that ignorant?!

"No. Freaking. Way." Mara snarls.

Willow nods. "Yeah, he's in his room if you want to talk to him-"

I don't listen to her finish. I storm off, and dash to his room. I fling his door open without knocking.

"JEROME CLARKE HOW COULD Y-"

_What._

Is that…_Fabian?_

Jerome is sitting on his bed, smiling brightly at me. But on Damian's bed…sits Fabian. No…that's not possible! Fabian's _dead!_

"W-Whaaat…" I stammer

"Fabian" waves at me. "Hey Joy." He chimes

I stare at him. He sounds just like_ him_. He looks just like _him._ But he can't be him. Fabian's _dead._ I went to his _funeral_, I know he's dead!

"What on Earth?" Mara gasps. I didn't even notice that she followed me in here…

Willow enters the room smirking. She shoves a newspaper into my arms. "Read it." she demands.

I hold it out so Mara and I can both look at it.

**_LIVERPOOL BOY FOUND BEING HELD HOSTAGE AFTER BELIEVED TO BE DEAD FOR FOUR MONTHS_**

_Last night, Liverpool detective Gary Murphy discovered Liverpool native Fabian Rutter (17) was being held captive…_

It clicks in my brain then. That boy Mara was talking about- the one who was being held for ransom, who everyone thought was dead? It's Fabian. He's been alive this entire time, and I didn't even know it.

I throw the newspaper down and run up to him. I engulf him in the biggest hug I can manage, and then I start crying on to his shoulder. Oh my god, he's _alive!_

"Hey, don't cry! I'm back, that's a happy thing, not a sad thing, right?" he says

I sniffle, and pull back so I can stare into his eyes. Yep, this is Fabian alright! Oh my god, I can't believe he's _alive_! I thought he was dead! This is insane!

"I know…I just can't believe this! Fabian, you're alive! I thought you were _dead_!" I cry.

He nods. "I know, I know. I'm sorry I made you suffer, but it wasn't exactly my choice-" He explains

"Then who's was it?" Mara questions, with her arms folded across her chest.

Fabian casually waves to her. "Nice seeing you again too, Mara."

I let go of Fabes, so Mara can give him a hug too.

"That boy who everyone thought was dead, the one people have been talking about...it's you, isn't it?" she asks

Fabian nods. "Yeah, it's me. I've missed both of you; these past few months have been pure misery for me."

Mara looks at him in confusion. "What exactly happened to you?" she questions

"Yeah, Patricia watched your heart monitor flat-line. You died. What happened after that?" I add.

Fabian sighs. "Look…it's a long story. I didn't explain everything to Willow because I wanted to wait for the others, but I can tell you guys now. Sit, I'll tell you everything." He says.

I nod, and sit down next to Jerome on his bed, while Mara and Willow sit beside Fabian on Damian's bed

Jerome smiles at me deviously. "You thought I was _actually_ cheating on you, didn't you?" he teases.

I think back to what Mara said earlier: the boy escaped with the help of his friend….

Wait…was that friend…_Jerome?!_

I smack his shoulder. "You've known all along about this, haven't you?" I snap.

Jerome laughs. "Not all along, but for some time, yeah."

"Wha- Jerome! How could you keep this a secret from me-"

Fabian clears his throat. "Guys, stop fighting and let me talk. I have a lot of information to tell you all."

I shift on Jerome's bed so that I am facing Fabian. Then, he begins explaining where he's been during these past few months. Ahhh….I just can't believe he's back!

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN (Side note!) :** So I'm not going to have Fabian explain what happened to him in each and every upcoming chapter, because it's honestly too much to add, and it would be repeated information you guys would have to keep reading...that would get boring after awhile, wouldn't it? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter: _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ Bye guys:-)


	25. Chapter 24- Alfie

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile since I have updated anything! My laptop somehow got a bad virus, and I haven't gotten it fixed yet! My Dad is going to take me to the Microsoft store sometime this week to get it looked at! Until then, updates might be less frequent because I can barely do anything on my laptop. Thank you to those of you who left wonderful reviews on the last chapter, they are always greatly appreciated!

And now, here is the next chapter of Revenge! I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU ARE DONE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEASE (REVIEW!). Happy Reading! :)

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. IF I DID I WOULD JUST BUY A NEW LAPTOP.

* * *

><p>(Fabian's P.O.V.)<p>

"Wow…that's insane! Raymond is such a psychopath!" Mara exclaims

I nod. I told them almost everything that happened to me over the last few months. However, I did leave out the part about being Damian Rogers and having to come back to find the elixir- that would have been too much to explain to Mara and Willow; perhaps I can tell that to Joy later. I told them Jerome discovered me by walking around the place where I was being hidden, and he saw me out and about with Raymond (to help cover the Damian Rogers charade up).

"I just can't believe you're alive, Fabes!" Joy chimes, shaking my arm.

I smile. "I can't either. When I first woke up from my coma, I thought I was dead. I never would have thought I'd come home again."

"It's crazy! We were all at your funeral- we all thought you were gone! I-I I'm still in awe that you're back!" Willow chirps.

"Yeah, Raymond's a good liar. You guys handled me coming back really well. Jerome fainted when he found out."

The three girls burst out in giggles. "Seriously?" Mara laughs

I nod. "Yep. When he saw me, he was out for five minutes."

The girls continue to laugh, until Jerome enters the room. "What's so funny?" he asks

The giggles stop. "Noting, dear." Joy muses.

Jerome sighs, and sits down next to me on my bed. "So, who are we telling next?" he questions

I think. Ideally, I would like to save KT for last, because she is the most important person in the world to me (best for last, right?), so I should tell either Patricia, Alfie, or Eddie…

An idea clicks in my head; I know how I'm going to tell Patricia. But I'm going to need Alfie's help to do so.

I have to tell Alfie next.

"It has to be Alfie." I say

Jerome nods. "Okay, I'll go tell sweetie."

He leaves the room hurriedly. I smile to myself- I can't wait to tell Alfie. Especially since how I'm going to do it just popped into my mind.

"Why Alfie next?" Mara questions

"You'll have to wait and see." I reply

"You're not going to scare him, are you?" Willow asks

I laugh. "Maybe. Or maybe not…"

* * *

><p>(Alfie's P.O.V.)<p>

What is going on?!

Did Victor die?

Is Trudy okay?

Did something happen to one of my Housemates?

Millions of thoughts swim through my mind as I run to Anubis. Mr. Sweet called me out of class and told me to hurry to the house as quickly as I could, because something serious happened.

I hope everyone is okay! Except for Victor, I don't really care what happens to him…

I run up the stairs of the front porch of the House, and nearly fall over. I bang on the door loudly with my fists.

"TRUDY! HELLO? WHAT HAPPENED?" I screech.

The door creaks open slowly, revealing Jerome's face. He looks scared out of his mind. "Alfie, keep your voice down! Come in, quick!" he hisses

I close my mouth, and hurry inside. The house is pitch black; no light can be seen.

"Dude, what's going on?" I whisper

Jerome breathes heavily. "You might laugh at me for this…but…uh…I…I-I think there's a zombie in here."

My body goes numb. A zombie? A real life, actual _zombie?_ WHAT?! IS IT A FRIEND OF VICTOR'S? OH MY GOSH WHY IS THERE A ZOMBIE IN ANUBIS HOUSE?!

"W-what?" is all I can stammer.

Jerome places his hand on my shoulder, and forces me towards the stairs. It's so dark I can't see anything.

"So wait, I got called out of school because there might be a zombie-"

"GARRRR! ALFIEEE!" someone suddenly croaks.

I scream off of the top of my lungs, and dive behind Jerome. OH MY GOD THERE IS AN ACTUAL ZOMBIE!

"Alfie, we need to stay calm-"

"WHOEVER YOUB ARE, COME OUT NOW BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!" I shriek

"Gaaaaaaar!" the zombie screams again

I whimper behind Jerome. Even after all of the Sibuna mysteries, this is the most terrified I have ever been in my life.

"Okay listen Alfie. I'm going to turn the lights on, and we are going to slay this Zombie together. On 3?" he whispers.

I nod. "Okay. 1, 2, 3!" I shout

Jerome flips the light switch, and I charge towards the figure on the stair case.

When I notice it, I freeze. What the…

He has his same brown hair and blue eyes. He's smiling at me the way he always used to when I would do something to make him laugh. He's wearing the same clothes he was wearing when he was shot…

It's Fabian.

Oh my god…THE ZOMBIE IS FABIAN!

FABIAN IS A ZOMBIE!

I scream loudly, and charge at my friend's walking dead body. How did Fabian get turned into a zombie after he died? Is this another freaky Sibuna mystery or something?

He puts his hands out in front of him as I am about ready to attack him. "Whoa, whoa, Alfie! Calm down!" he says, clasping my wrists.

I pull my arms away from his grasp. "GET YOUR ZOMBIE HANDS OFF OF ME!" I yell

Zombie Fabian throws his hands up in surrender. I'm about to knock him down, when I hear various giggles behind me.

I turn my neck to see Jerome, Willow, Mara, Joy, and Trudy all laughing hysterically. OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS?!

"What…" I stammer.

Jerome pulls a rolled up newspaper from his pocket, and hands it to me. "Take a look at this." He says, patting my arm.

Amid the continuing giggles, I read the newspaper.

**_LIVERPOOL BOY FOUND BEING HELD HOSTAGE AFTER BELIEVED TO BE DEAD FOR FOUR MONTHS_**

_Last night, Liverpool detective Gary Murphy discovered Liverpool native Fabian Rutter (17) was being held captive by Raymond Zeno for ransom. A few months ago, Raymond's nephew Cory shot Rutter, and killed him. However, Raymond was able to revive Rutter in secret with the hopes of using him as ransom to get money from his parents…_

My eyes bulge out of their sockets. What?!

I drop the newspaper, and stare at "zombie" Fabian. He…he wasn't really dead?!

"Is it you?" I murmur.

He nods. "Hey Alfie."

I don't believe this! I watched that bullet pierce his body, and I was in the hospital room with him when his heart monitor flat lined!

I touch his arm. His skin is warm, and feels like it is alive. Like he's alive. Is he really alive…?

"B-but this doesn't make sense! I watched you get shot! Dude, I was in the room when you died! A-and I was at your funeral-"

"Did you ever see my body again after they reeled me out of the room?" he questions, interrupting me.

I think back to that night. Everybody was screaming and crying…I do remember watching the doctors cover him in a white sheet, and wheel him out of the room. So what happened after that?

"N-No." I stammer.

Fabian- zombie Fabian smiles. "Of course you didn't. Listen Alfie, it's complicated what happened to me, alright? Raymond Zeno, you know the guy who tried to kill us?"

I nod. "Yes, I remember him quite well."

Fabian smirks. "I thought so. Anyway, he managed to revive me seven minutes after I died. He had his helpers- AKA my nurses kidnap me from the hospital after I had been brought back, and then they took me into hiding. They nursed me until I was almost one hundred percent well again. And then…"

He looks past me nervously, like there's something he doesn't want to tell me.

"Then Jerome figured out that I was alive, and helped me escape from Raymond. He killed him last while he helped me escape to get to the police. Alfie, I was never really gone. I've been alive this whole time…" he whispers

I stare at him. He doesn't seem so zombie like any more. Could he be telling the truth? Is this really Fabian? Is this really my Fabian talking to me, telling me that he was never gone?

"I-I..I don't believe you." I stammer

He looks down at the ground anxiously. Then, he snaps his head back up. "I had a feeling you would say that." He murmurs

He leans his mouth against my ear. "If I wasn't Fabian, how would I know that when all of us in Sibuna last year had to admit our worst fears, yours was-"

I pull away before he can finish. If he wasn't Fabian, he would have no idea what Sibuna is, or even know that we had to confess our fears. He just confirmed it: he is Fabian. He's back, he's alive!

I jump on to him, nearly knocking him over. "FABIAN!" I screech

Everyone claps behind us. Oh my god, he's actually alive!

"I missed you Alfie." He whispers

I wrap my arms tightly around his neck, and nod. "I missed you too, more than you can imagine." I reply

He leans his head against mine. "I'm sorry I was gone-"

"It's not your fault, man. I just wish I had known Raymond had you."

He nods. "It's okay, it took Jerome a while to figure it out too."

I break away from our hug, and stare at him quizzically. "Wait, how did Jerome figure it out?" I ask

Fabian quickly puts his hand over his eye, and jerks it back down. "I'll explain everything in more detail later. I promise." He whispers.

So this was Sibuna related, eh? Of course it was…

I reach forward and pull him into another hug, thrilled to have him back in my life again.


	26. Chapter 25- Patricia

**A/N:** Hey guys! I am so sorry it has been a while since I have updated! I had a nasty virus in my hard drive and it almost destroyed my laptop! I had this next chapter written but it got deleted! Obviously, I had to re-write it! But I am back now with the next update!

Please leave a review after you have finished reading! Have fun!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. IF I DID, I WOULD'VE JUST BOUGHT A NEW LAPTOP.

* * *

><p>(Fabian's P.O.V.)<p>

I just finished explaining to Alfie every little detail about what happened to me. He's more freaked out that he didn't figure out I was Damian Rogers than anything else.

"Something did seem weird about him, or _you_, I should say." He murmurs

I nod, and pat his back. "I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't risk anyone's life. I'm sorry."

He gives me a quick hug. "No, it's alright! You're back now, that's all that matters!"

I grin. "Not to change the subject, I've got to tell the others about all of…this soon. I want to tell Patricia next, but I'll need your help."

Alfie's face lights up like a Christmas tree. "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

I smirk, and start explaining my plan.

* * *

><p>(Patricia's P.O.V.)<p>

"In Shakespeare's_ Romeo and Juliet_, there are countless examples of literary foils…"

Eddie groans beside me. I face him; I am sharing his boredom. Mrs. Muzzo's Language Arts class is honestly the most boring class in the world; we hate it.

"Will you shoot me, Yacker?" Eddie whispers.

"It'd be a dream come true for me." I tease.

He pretends to be hurt, but then he laces his fingers through mine. I squeeze his hand.

Suddenly, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I jerk away from Eddie, and whip my phone out under the table. Eddie looks at me curiously, but then focuses back on the lesson.

When Mrs. Muzzo isn't looking, I read the text message I just received from Joy.

_Hey. Fake sick and meet me out front by the gates. Something important has happened and I need you. Come alone._

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion._ Come alone?_ Something important? What is going _on?_

I'll do anything to escape this class. I quickly type back: _Okay, give me a few minutes._

When Eddie is distracted, I snatch his pencil. I quietly scoot the garbage can a few feet away from me to my side, and position my face over it. I rip the eraser from the bottom of my pencil, and then lighly shove the end down my throat. I quickly jerk the pencil away, and start throwing up.

I hear gasps. Eddie lurches over from the side and rubs my back in concern. I can feel the entire class's eyes on me.

"Miss Williamson, please go to the nurse straight away!" Mrs. Muzzo demands.

I nod. I kick the garbage can away, and hurry out of the room. I look over my shoulder and see Eddie, looking worried.

"I'll be fine." I mouth to him.

He nods doubtfully, and I hurry out of the room.

My mouth tastes like vomit; it's a disgusting feeling. I can't believe I just forced myself to throw up in front of the entire class! Whatever Joy has to tell me, it better be important.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Joy exclaims<p>

I shrug, and walk towards her. "What is going on? You do realize I just forced myself sick for _Muzzo_, right?"

She smiles softly. "Sorry, but I needed to give you this from Alfie. Apparently it's _really_ important."

She holds out a folded up piece of paper. Ugh, what does Alfie want?

I take the paper from her, and start unfolding it. "Why didn't he just text me?" I ask.

Joy shrugs. "I'm not sure. He just told me to give that to you. Bye!"

Before I can question her further, she jogs off into the distance. What was _that_ all about?

I examine the piece of wrinkled paper in my hands. It reads:

_Patricia,_

_Meet me in the crypt ASAP! Something bad has happened. I've summoned the others too. Hurry!_

_Sibuna._

_P.S. This is from Alfie_

Wait, if this is a Sibuna thing, we didn't Joy tell me to have Eddie leave class with me? This better not be one of Alfie's stupid games! I shove the paper in my pocket, and walk towards the crypt.

* * *

><p>When I reach the crypt, Alfie is standing in front of it pacing anxiously. He sees my silhouette, and his eyes light up.<p>

He comes running towards me. "Patricia! Patrcia!" he exclaims

"This better be good, Alfie." I groan.

He starts pulling my arm towards the crypt. I try to break free of his grasp, but he's too strong. Wait, did I just admit that Alfie Lewis is stronger than me?!

"…someone was snooping around, and then they started calling out my name!" Alfie rambles.

I roll my eyes. "Alfie, it's probably just Jerome pulling a prank on you!" I whine as he drags me inside.

He shakes his head. "Oh no, it's not! Something is _definitely_ going on!"

The crypt is darker than usual. Maybe it's because it is a cloudy day, and the sun isn't shining through the ceiling like usual. I don't know, but this place feels different.

"Alfie! Patricia!" I hear someone hiss

I turn around, and glare at Alfie. "Stop it Alfie!" I shriek.

Through the dark, I see him shake his head. "T-that w-wasn't me."

I snort. "Of course it was-"

"Patricia."

I stare at Alfie. His lips are pressed in a tight line; he did not call my name.

…but who did?!

I scream, and dive behind Alfie.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE SHOW YOURSELF OR I WILL KILL YOU!" I screech.

The room is silent, expect for my heavy breathing. Then, Alfie- and the mysterious voice- burst out into fists of laughter. Light suddenly fills the room.

This is a Jerome and Alfie prank, I knew it!

I turn around, and slap Alfie across the face. "YOU IDIOT!"

He grasps his cheek and pain, and points behind me. "Turn around." He groans.

I shrug. "Very funny Jerome-"

It's not Jerome standing before me.

It's…_Fabian?_

He is wearing the same clothes he was wearing when I witnessed his assassination, except the blood stains have vanished. He smiles brightly at me, as if he hasn't been gone at all.

What…what the_ fuck?!_

I turn and face Alfie again. "This is the sickest prank you have ever pulled-"

"Patricia." Fabian- or whoever the guy is calls.

I glare at him. God, he looks just like Fabian...

"It's me. Alfie isn't messing with you, I promise."

Wow, he even sounds like Fabian!

Wait, is he Fabian?

No, he can't be. I watched him die! I went to his funeral, of course he's dead!

I point my finger at the faux of my friend. "You, are _not_ Fabian! Fabian Rutter is dead! I watched him die, I went to his _funeral_, and I even saw his fucking dead body! Whoever you are, you are a sick, sick bastard! How dare you think you could fool me!" I yell

Alfie and "Fabian" look at eachother nervously. Then, "Fabian" clears his throat.

"Um, Alfie? I believe you have something to show Patricia?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" I shriek.

Alfie taps my shoulder, and shoves a newspaper in my arms.

"Please read this." He murmurs.

I glare at Faux Fabian, and then I read the paper.

**_LIVERPOOL BOY FOUND BEING HELD HOSTAGE AFTER BELIEVED TO BE DEAD FOR FOUR MONTHS_**

_Last night, Liverpool detective Gary Murphy discovered Liverpool native Fabian Rutter (17) was being held captive by Raymond Zeno for ransom. A few months ago, Raymond's nephew Cory shot Rutter, and killed him. However, Raymond was able to revive Rutter in secret with the hopes of using him as ransom to get money from his parents…_

I stare at Faux Fabian in surprise. "B-but…that's impossible! I watched you fucking die! F-Fabian is dead! I know he is!" I scream

Faux Fabian comes closer to me, and I take a step back. He looks so much like Fabian it's creepy.

"Ask me anything. Anything you want to know about me. Patricia, it's me. I swear to god it's me!"

He's _begging_. But I'm not buying it. Fabian is dead. He could not have reawaken.

I fold my arms across my chest. I refuse to ask him anything, because I know this is a sick joke.

"What's the name of the secret club we're in?" Alfie asks

I glare at him. "Say another word, and I'll break your jaw!" I hiss

He steps back defensively. I stare at Faux Fabian.

"Sibuna. Amber Millington is the one who came up with the name, after Nina and I started it."

I gasp. How did he know that? Snap out of it Patricia! Alfie probably told him what to say…

"I also know that when Nina left us, that Eddie took over as our leader. KT took Amber's place too. Look…if I'm not Fabian, how would I know that after Nina and Alfie fell through the senate board, you started bawling your eyes out and told me that you believed in me, and that you thought I would be able to get them back!"

I stare at him. Alfie couldn't have told him that. Only Fabian (and Amber and Joy, technically) would have known that. But Fabian is _dead_, how could this clone know all of that stuff?!

Unless…no, he can't be. Unless…this really is Fabian?

"I…I don't understand?" I whisper.

"Then let me explain." Faux Fabian replies.

He plunges into this story about how after we witnessed his death, he was taken by Raymond Zeno and his helpers to be revived. After that, he was nursed back to health secretly so he could come back to the house disguised as Damian Rogers, where he would get the elixir of life for Raymond. He told me how Jerome discovered who he was, and how he helped free him from Raymond's clutches.

After he has finished, I decide to believe him. How could he be making all of this up? Alfie and Jerome aren't smart enough to make up such a story.

This guy, standing before me, is indeed Fabian.

I cover my mouth with my hands. Oh my god, he's _alive!_

I run forward, and engulf him in a huge hug. He hugs me back, and squeezes my shoulders.

"So I take it you believe me now?" he asks

I nod against his shoulder, and let a few tears fall from my eyes. "Yes, I believe you."


	27. Chapter 26- Eddie

**A/N:** Hey guys! I hope you have all had a great weekend! Here is the next update! I had a really good idea in my head for this chapter, but it didn't come out as well as I had planned. Hopefully, you will still enjoy it!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. SORRY!

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

The bell rings, signaling that class is over. Thank god!

I scramble out of my seat, and dash out of the room. Poor Yacker, I hope she's okay!

Hmm...today's Friday, and there's only _one_ class left…you know what, I'm going to go back to the House to check on her!

I wait for the halls to clear out, and then I make a break for the front exit.

* * *

><p>(Fabian's P.O.V.)<p>

"Wow…I just can't believe all of this. Well, actually I can, I'm not surprised Raymond kidnapped you…but…I just can't believe you're _alive_." Patricia stammers.

I sit next to her on the edge of my bed and nod. "Raymond is a disturbed human being, I will say that."

She is about to reply, when Alfie suddenly bursts into the room.

"Guys, we have a problem!" he yells worriedly.

"What? What is it?!" I ask

"E-Eddie's on his way home. He thinks Patricia was actually sick, so he's coming back…he texted me." He explains

Patricia's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. I shift uncomfortably, and sigh. I don't have a lot of time to plan how I'm going to tell him…

I think for a moment, then shrug. "Just…talk to him, make him think you and Jerome are messing with him or something. Then just let him come in here…I'll take it from there." I decide.

Patricia nods. "Well let's go wait for him." She says

Alfie makes kissing noises at her as they leave the room. I laugh, and then Patricia shoots me a cold stare. I missed that evil look…

I sigh, and fidget anxiously on my bed. This should be interesting…

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

I push the front door of the House open. Patricia is standing by the stairs, still in her school clothes, waiting for me.

I rush over to her. "Hey, what happened to you? Are you alright?" I ask worriedly.

She nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…have a stomach bug, I guess."

I take her hand in mine, and kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry babe."

"It's alright. I mean…it's not your fault. I'm just going to go change into my PJ's- will you come up with me in a little bit?"

I nod. "Of course. I'll go change too, and then I'll be up."

She smiles lightly, and trudges up the stairs. My poor Yacker...

I shrug, and start towards my room. I walk by Damian and Jerome's room, when suddenly Jerome and Alfie emerge from inside.

I stumble back, startled. "Uh, hey guys." I say

Alfie waves. "Hello Eddie."

"Yes, hello Eddie." Jerome says

I stare at them with concern. "Why are you two acting so weird?"

They exchange nervous looks with each other, and smile smugly. "We just said hello…" Alfie murmurs

I cross my arms over my chest. They're acting suspicious; I know they're up to something. "Okay, what did you guys do?"

"Don't go in your room!" Alfie exclaims

Jerome elbows his side. _Huh?_

"…What's wrong with my room?" I question, growing even more concerned.

Neither of them say anything. I walk towards my room, and rest my hand on the doorknob.

"Anything you guys want to say to me?" I ask as I touch the knob.

Alfie sighs heavily. "Nope."

Okay, they are definitely up to something bad. I shoot them a cold glare, and then I twist the doorknob. I push the door open, while still looking at them.

"Alright guys, what is going on- WHAT THE?!"

I stumble, and almost fall over backwards. What…what kind of joke is this?!

_Fabian?!_ What? _Huh?!_

He is wearing the same clothes he wore when I watched a bullet pierce the side of his head. He looks the same as he did before he was murdered. What on earth is this?!

"Hey Eddie." He says

…He_…it_…sounds exactly like him. Oh my god what is _this?!_

"What…" I stammer

I turn around, and see Jerome and Alfie snickering at me.

Anger boils within me. This is SO not funny!

"You guys are sick, you know that? THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I hiss

"Eddie…" "Fabian" whispers.

I stare at "him". God he- it, looks just like him! What, or who, is this thing? How does he look so much like my dead best friend!?

Jerome sighs, and hands me a crinkled newspaper. "Dude, read this."

I glare and him, and read the paper.

**_LIVERPOOL BOY FOUND BEING HELD HOSTAGE AFTER BELIEVED TO BE DEAD FOR FOUR MONTHS_**

_Last night, Liverpool detective Gary Murphy discovered Liverpool native Fabian Rutter (17) was being held captive by Raymond Zeno for ransom. A few months ago, Raymond's nephew Cory shot Rutter, and killed him. However, Raymond was able to revive Rutter in secret with the hopes of using him as ransom to get money from his parents…_

What…huh?!

I stare at "Fabian." Does he look so lively because it really is him?!

No, it can't be him. Fabian's dead. I watched him get shot, I saw him die and I went to his funeral. _HE'S GONE!_ This isn't him! It's impossible for it to be him! This is just a sick twisted joke Jerome and Alfie are playing on me!

I shove the newspaper against Jerome's chest. "You are a liar!" I hiss.

"Eddie, please!"

I turn around, and face "Fabian."

"Listen. They're not messing with you. It's me, it really is! Please just listen to me!"

"Fabian" nods to Jerome and Alfie, and they leave the room. I stand by the door, prepared to flee at any moment.

"Eddie. When we fled the Gate House, I was shot. I was in a coma. You did watch me die. But Raymond Zeno broke out of prison, and kidnapped me after I had died. He revived me. The stuff he gave us when we were having our reactions turned out to be a healing medicine- that's why none of us died. He and his group of helpers nursed me back to health. Once I was nearly healed, they told me that I needed to get the Elixir for them before they would reveal to anyone I really am alive; they all want to be immortal as bad as Rufus did. They said I had to wear a disguise so I could become a new student here- they had me dress up as "Damian Rogers". That is how they planned on getting the elixir. Since Jerome was my roommate, he figured out who I am and what I was doing. He helped me plan an escape from Raymond, which we performed last night. Long story short, Raymond is dead now. I'm free."

I stare at him, not knowing how to react. Is this the truth? I mean…how could someone make that up?

And if it is, how did I not notice he was Damian? I knew something was up with that guy, but how did I not recognize him as Fabian?!

"F-fabes?" I stammer.

He smiles and stands up. "Hi Eddie. I know this is sudden and shocking, but I didn't know how else to tell you I'm back."

I stare at him. He's alive. He's actually _alive?!_

I stand there like an idiot, with my mouth gaping open. He's actually _alive?!_

He comes up to me, and engulfs me in a hug. Instinctively, I hug him back.

Realization sinks in. This_ is_ Fabian. He is alive. Oh my god, he's _alive!_ This _really_ is Fabian; he's back. He was never gone; he had me fooled.

I hug him tighter. He must get my memo, because he lets out a heavy sigh of relief.

We break apart eventually, and I still can't find the right words to say. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!", and "I MISSED YOU SO FREAKING BAD!" are the first things that pop into my mind…but I know I can do better than that.

Instead, I just hug him again. I squeeze him until my arms hurt. We break away eventually, and then we sit down on my bed, and talk; talk like we used to. Instead of our usual topics, we talk about how an evil sociopath kidnapped him, and how I can't believe he's back. Most importantly, I tell him how much I missed him, and I inform him of the severe repercussions he will face if he ever leaves me again.

...And I apologize for being so awful to him while he was disguised as Damian Rogers.


	28. Chapter 27- KT and the Party

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile! My laptop has been acting crappy, and I've been sick, so writing hasn't been real easy for me. But I managed to get this done anyways! So here it is, THE LAST chapter of Revenge! (*cries a bit*). But fear not, there is still an epilogue to come! But for now, enjoy this last chapter! _**Please leave a review when you have finished!** _Have fun! :-)

* * *

><p>(Fabian's P.O.V.)<p>

Eddie and I enter the living room, where everybody else is. Everyone looks up from whatever they were doing, grinning at us. When Eddie sees Patricia, his eyes grow wide.

"Wha- _you_ knew?" he hisses.

She smiles, and strides over to us. "Not for long."

She wraps her arms around his neck, and leans in. I quickly look away, and walk over to where Alfie is sitting.

"So, when are you going to break the news to KT?" he questions.

I shrug. I've intentionally saved telling KT for last because she's my girlfriend...but I haven't _actually_ figured out how I am going to tell her I'm alive.

"You seriously don't know?" Alfie says, obviously alarmed.

I nod. "I don't know…I mean…I'm not very good at romantic stuff." I reply, blushing lightly.

Alfie sighs, and slings an arm around my shoulders. "Let the Alfmeister help you then. I have an idea."

I raise my eyebrows. "It doesn't involve bugs, slimy substances, wild animals, or anything deadly or illegal does it?"

He looks down, crosses his arms and pouts. "You're no fun."

I laugh. Just then, the doorbell rings. Trudy rushes to answer it. When the door opens, I hear the familiar voices of my parents.

I stand up from the couch, and go to meet them in the hallway. Mom embraces me instantly, while Dad makes small talk with Trudy.

Dad suddenly clears his throat. "So, Fabian..." he starts

I break away from Mom, and face him and Trudy.

"I was thinking...since your return is such a celebratory event...that we could throw a small party tonight. We can do it at home, and you can invite all of your friends. What do you say?

Before I have time to respond, Trudy intervenes, "Or we could have it here. The kids _do_ have school tomorrow."

I nod. "Yeah, let's do that. If we have it here, then it will surely be a small event."

Dad nods. "Whatever you want, kiddo. It's your party after all."

I smile at him. Trudy and Mom start to discuss the details of the party- I am not a fan of planning, so I might as let them do that for me.

I decide to go back into the living room, when suddenly a light bulb goes off in my head.

We're having a party tonight, and everyone knows I'm alive except for KT...

I guess I didn't need Alfie's help after all, because I think I just figured out how I am going to break my news to KT.

* * *

><p>~Hours Later~<p>

* * *

><p>(KT's P.O.V.)<p>

I am really not in the mood for a party.

Joy stands behind me in our room, straightening my hair. I look in the mirror, and sigh. I don't even _look _like I'm ready for a party.

"What brought all of this on again?" I mumble.

"Trudy thinks we've all been depressed since…you know…Fabes…and she thought we could all use some cheering up."

I cringe at the sound of his name. Yes, I loved Fabian and I miss him dearly, but a party is the worst way to honor him. He didn't particularly like parties, and he probably wouldn't be _that_ flattered to know a party is being thrown in his memory.

It's been about four months since he died, and every day his absence becomes easier to acknowledge. Naturally, everyone would expect me to spend the longest time mourning him, but in all honesty I don't mourn him_ that_ much anymore; it seems like everyone else still does.

Joy shrugs, and runs the hot straightener along my hair.

"He hated parties, you know." I mutter.

She nods. "Yeah, I know. But sitting around and reading books in his honor doesn't sound fun now does it?"

I smile, and laugh lightly. Then I realize (in all seriousness) Fabian would have been more touched if we had decided to read famous literature instead. I shrug, and let Joy continue to straighten my hair.

* * *

><p>(KT's P.O.V.)<p>

The party has started.

People from the other houses are filing through the front door; Jerome and Alfie greet them as they enter.

I thought this was supposed to be a _small_ party? I sigh, and walk into to the kitchen. I pour myself a glass of fruit punch, and take a swig from the cup. I set the glass down on the counter, and gaze out into the party.

Unfamiliar and familiar people are dancing to the music, swaying back and forth. Some people dance with their friends, while others dance with their lovers. I sigh. I wish I could dance with Fabian…

Patricia comes hustling into the kitchen, pulling an unfamiliar guy along with her. He has short blonde hair, piercing green eyes shielded by black 80's glasses, and oily skin. Oh god, _please_ tell me she isn't going to try to set me up with him?!

"KT, I want you to meet my friend Luke. Luke, this is KT." She says.

Yep, she is.

Luke extends his hand. "Hello, nice to meet you!" he says, smiling sheepishly.

There is something odd about his voice. His British accent is light, smooth, and sounds almost…familiar. I can't recall ever meeting this guy before- how could I possibly think I know him from somewhere?

I guess I'll just blame it on the loud music thudding in my ears.

"Hi, I'm KT." I reply, pressing my hand into his.

His palm is smooth, and his handshake is gentle. Even though I just me this guy, being near him makes me feel safe, and secure…

It is a familiar feeling.

Where is it coming from?

I let go of his hand. Patricia smiles nervously at us.

"I'm going to go find my boyfriend. Why don't you two get to know each other?" Patricia suggests.

I want to protest, and tell her not to leave me with this peculiar stranger, but by the time I open my mouth she is gone.

I stare at the boy. He is quite cute.

"So, er, uh, would y-you like to d-dance?" he stutters.

His stutter…his voice…it's so recognizable…

But from _where_?

I nod, and smile at him. "Sure! "Let's go!"

He leads me out into the hallway, where the music is faint and there are no people. I narrow my eyes at him in confusion.

"Why are we out here? The party's in there-"

"I've never been one for crowds."

I smile cheekily. "Yeah, I really am not either."

He nods, and pulls me close to him- a little too close, considering I only met him just moments ago.

A slow song comes on, and I hear a bunch of people swoon in the other room. Well…this just got awkward.

"If you don't want to dance, I understand-"

"No no no, it's fine! I'm actually enjoying this!" I lie, trying to avoid hurting his feelings.

We stay silent for a few moments. It's him who speaks next.

"So, um, did you hear about that guy who came back from the dead or whatever?"

I look at him oddly. That's a weird thing to bring up while dancing with a girl…

"Um, no I haven't, why?" I say

"Oh, um…it was all over the news today. Apparently some guy died and some evil genius brought him back to life. Um…I think he was being held hostage and was being held for ransom, or something like that? Anyway, he was forced to go back to his old school to do something for the guy who revived him…and apparently one of his friends discovered who was, and he helped liberate him."

I nod, and shift awkwardly. That certainly is an interesting story…

"Oh, I hadn't heard about that. I bet his family is happy he is alive." I say, lying once again.

He nods. "Yeah, they are. I bet his friends are too."

Neither of us says anything for a few minutes; this is getting really awkward really fast.

"Where was this guy from?" I ask, trying to break the awkward silence.

"From around Liverpool, actually. I forget his name though."

A thought pops into my mind: could this "guy" be…_Fabian?!_

I shake my head. No, I watched him die and I went to his funeral; he's gone. I know he is.

"It started with an F." Luke says

Fabian?

No.

He's dead.

It's just a freak coincidence.

"So, um, are you single?" I question, changing the subject.

"Kind of. It's complicated."

Kind of? How can you kind of be in a relationship?!

"Well, I bet a smart guy like you will figure it out." I say.

He laughs. "Well, the problem is this girl, doesn't really know I'm alive."

I narrow my eyes at him. Does this guy have a mental health problem or something?

"H-how can that be?" I ask.

He sighs. "Well, this girl and I had been dating for a while, and she kind of thought that I was murdered. But it turns out, I'm not. I just…haven't told her yet."

Okay, I'm starting to think this guy is a sociopath or something!

I will scold Patricia for setting me up with him later.

I break away from Luke's grasp, and step away.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you? I really didn't mean too…"

"Uh…kind of." I mumble.

He sighs. "I didn't mean to…shoot…um…I was just trying to find the right way to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

He clenches his teeth, and removes his glasses. "Um…you see…um…that guy who was dead but then brought back…is me. And the girlfriend I was just talking about…is you."

What. On. _Earth?_

Everything that happens next happens so fast. Luke removes his hair- a wig- and reveals that he has shiny brown hair. He then proceeds to remove his green contacts, showing his crystal blue ones.

I know those eyes.

They're _his_ eyes.

The eyes that stared up at me in agony after a bullet entered his head. The eyes that always got lost in my own, whenever he was saying he loved me. Those eyes…they're his eyes.

It's _him._

He looks no different than the last time I saw him healthy. He smiles at me, the way he always did, with his eyes shining.

It's him.

Fabian.

"W-w-what-t…..I don't understand." I murmur.

He steps toward me, and out of shock and fear I step dart away from him.

"KT please, let me explain." He whispers.

I _know_ that voice. I _trust_ that voice. With hesitation, I nod and prepare to listen to every word he is about to say.

He says that when we watched him die, he removed from the room quickly in order to be kidnapped by Raymond Zeno and his associates; they brought him back to life.

Apparently, they thought that if they saved him, they would be able to use him to finally achieve their goals of getting the elixir. After he had been healed back to health, Raymond told Fabian he had to come back to the school disguised as Damian Rogers in order to find the ingredients of the elixir. Well, one of those ingredients was Eddie's blood, so Fabian had to distract Raymond for as long as he could; he didn't want to kill his best friend…At some point, Jerome figured out who he was, and helped him escape from Raymond- who is now dead.

I stare at him in shock. He has been alive this whole time. All the time I spent mourning him was pointless, because he was still here.

He takes a few steps closer to me. "KT, do you believe me?" he questions

That is a question I need to answer for myself before I answer it for him. I watched him get shot, I was in the room when his heart monitor flat lined, and I was among the many crying people at his funeral. _How _could he be alive?

But his story makes sense, and it was so detailed it could not be made up. This has to be my Fabian, it has to be.

He's back.

Realization sinks in, and I run up to him, slinging my arms around his neck. I then press my lips to his. He wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses me back.

His lips are warm and smooth like they always have been. I know for sure now that this is indeed my Fabian, and that he is actually alive.

Fireworks go off in my head. He's back. _He's back!_ He's actually back!

I don't know how much time has passed when we break away. I look into his eyes, and smile.

"I missed you." I say

He grins. "Yeah, I missed you too."

I giggle, and engulf him in a huge hug. Oh my gosh, I can't believe he's back!

I guess Patricia isn't a bad matchmaker after all.

* * *

><p>~Later That Night~<p>

* * *

><p>(Fabian's P.O.V.)<p>

The party went on for hours before Mr. Sweet demanded that everybody who does not live at Anubis House leave, claiming that everybody need to be well rested for school tomorrow.

So many people came up to me throughout the night, telling me that they were thrilled to see me alive again, and that they were sorry about what happened with Raymond. I smiled and thanked them, but I knew what they were thinking deep inside: "Whoa, I can't believe he's alive- maybe if we get close to him we'll become famous or something!"

I laugh to myself. Other than that, it was a great night. It felt so good to be with my family and friends again, and it felt good to just be myself for once.

My parents left earlier, and told me they were taking KT and me on a boating trip at our lake house this weekend. Alone time with KT, and some quality time with my parents sounds pretty darn good to me; needless to say I am ecstatic.

It's late at night now, and everyone has gone to bed- well not _everyone._

Eddie, Patricia, Alfie, KT, and I are all sitting in the attic on a blanket, eating leftovers from the party. KT is sitting in my lap, and Patricia is in Eddie's. Alfie is sitting between us, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I still can't over this you know. Fabian, you're freaking _alive!_" Eddie exclaims.

I smile. I know my return is going to take a while for everyone to get used to, but I honestly want things to go back to the way they were before my death- happy and carefree.

But this is Anubis House, and carefreeness doesn't usually make an appearance in any of our lives.

I'll just have to be patient.

"I still don't understand how out of all of us_,_ it was_ Jerome_ who figured out you were Damian." Patricia says.

"Maybe he's just a little smarter than you are." I tease.

Eddie and Alfie laugh hysterically, until Patricia's cold look makes them stop.

"Gosh, there's just so much we need to catch you up on." KT says

I nod. "I'm sure you guys will in all good time." I reply.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, eating the leftovers. That is, until Alfie let's out the worlds loudest fart.

The remaining four of us start laughing, and Alfie's cheeks turn pink.

"Opps." he giggles.

This feels good, laughing with my friends again. I can't wait to have a lifetime more of these moments, especially since I thought we never would again.

Eddie lifts up his glass of Fruit Punch, and holds it up in the air.

"To Fabian. And to all the happy times that are to come with his return."

Patricia bursts out laughing. "That is by far the corniest thing you have ever said, Weasel."

I laugh too, and clink my glass to his. Eventually, the others do the same.

"And to Sibuna!" Alfie adds.

He lifts his glass up with one hand, and puts his hand over his eye with the other.

One by one, we repeat the gesture.

"Sibuna." We say in unison.

It was in that moment, that I truly felt alive again.


	29. Epilogue

**A/N:** Hey guys! I didn't intend on having this done today, but I surprised myself and got it completed! This is, the epilogue of Revenge! Writing this was bitter-sweet for me. It was bitter, because I always hate saying goodbye to a story, but sweet because I can focus on writing something new. I am going to write another HOA story soon, so be on the look out for that! With a heavy heart, here is the last installment of Revenge! I hope you enjoy this epilogue as much as I loved writing it! As always, please leave a review when you have finished, and enjoy! :-)

THIS IS THE EPILOGUE, YOU SHOULD WELL KNOW BY NOW THAT I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!

* * *

><p>Five years have passed since the traumatic events of the Sibuna's reactions to being taken by Ammut, and since Fabian was killed and then brought back to life.<p>

The Sibuna's tried to put those trying times behind them as they graduated, began college, and started the next chapters of their lives; it was an impossible task.

With that said, each year on the anniversary of the party that celebrated Fabian's return (because it was the day when everyone's lives went back to normal) - April 15th- the gang got together and went out to a special restaurant.

Of course, this night isn't the only time of year when the gang see each other. In fact, they see one another every day!

All five of them are living in Liverpool, England. Eddie and Patricia Miller's Victorian-Looking house is next-door to Alfie and Willow Lewis's cozy bungalow house. Fabian and KT Rutter's cottage is across the street from the Miller's, and is next to Jerome and Joy Clarke's house.

In other words, once every one graduated from Anubis House, they all became neighbors. Except for Mara, who got a terrific job as a surgical oncologist in Sydney, Australia, where she coincidentally reunited with Mick Campbell; the two are happily married and pregnant with their first son.

Today is April 15th, so the Sibuna's are heading out to a delicious restaurant in London: Le Gavroche.

The Rutter's and Alfie Lewis arrive first. The three sit down at their table reserved for five, and start chatting.

"So Willow didn't mind staying home tonight? I know she always looks forward to coming here every year…" KT said to Alfie.

"Oh no, she's fine. She hasn't wanted to leave the house much since Ally was born anyway."

Alfie couldn't help but smile to himself. A short three months ago, Alfie and Willow welcomed their first child to the world- Allison (or Ally as they liked to call her). Alfie absolutely _adores_ his daughter; she has her daddy wrapped so tightly around her finger it's cutting off her circulation.

"And besides, she knows this is kind of our thing anyway." Alfie adds.

Although the gang decided not to tell Willow about any of their adventures (except for the reactions), they still included Willow every year when they went out to dinner.

Just then, Patricia and Eddie arrived. They greeted everyone, and then they sat down. It was funny, because Patricia's pregnant belly was touching the table.

"Geez Patricia, lay off the donuts!" Alfie teased.

She glared at him. "Your wife was like this a few months ago too, you know!"

"Yeah, but she didn't look like as much of an elephant."

Eddie snickered, not daring to laugh at his wife- he knew if he did she would chastise him later.

Patricia huffed. "Yes, but she wasn't pregnant with _twins_ either."

Patricia is currently seven months pregnant, and those seven months have been nothing but hell. It was Eddie who really wanted the kids. Patricia could have waited a few more years, until she could secure a stable job after she finished law school, but Eddie was insistent; he wanted them _now._

A waiter came, and the group ordered. After the waiter left, they started talking again.

"Wow, I can't believe it's been five years since the madness ended!" KT started.

"Yeah, five years since Fabian's been back, and everything's been normal. And since Eddie made that cheesy speech in the attic." Patricia added.

Eddie smacked his wife's arm playfully. "Hey! It wasn't that bad! Right Fabian?"

Fabian pursed his lips, not wanting to hurt his best friend's feelings. "No, it wasn't." he lied.

Eddie smirked to himself, and took a sip of his Pepsi. "Anyway, I just can't believe how things have changed. I mean, whoever thought that we would all be sitting in _this_ restaurant today." Eddie said, taking in his surroundings.

They all thought to themselves for a moment, thinking about the past few years. Once the gang had graduated, life hadn't treated them _too_ well.

Fabian's dreams of being a History Professor at Oxford University were shot down when he couldn't get into the school. That had _crushed_ him inside. But he ended up getting back up on his feet (with the help of KT, of course) and attended another prestigious British college, and got a degree in archeology. It wasn't his dream job, but he was satisfied with it. Through all of that, Fabian and KT had fallen more in love with each other as each day went by. They got married during their sophomore years of college.

Aside from her husband's dreams being crushed, KT faced her own hardships too. Her Aunt, one of the only family members she had, had passed away from Lung Cancer three days after KT's high school graduation. With that, KT was inspired to become a nurse, so she could take care of those suffering from Cancer. She got her degree in nursing, and is very happy with her job.

Eddie had his troubles too. His Dad _really_ wanted him to take over his job as the Head Master of his old high school, because he had hopes of retiring soon. Eddie had no interest in the job offer; he wanted to be a businessman. He fought his dad on it, and eventually he won. But ever since then, Mr. Sweet hadn't been treating his son the same. He ignored him just as he had when Eddie was a child. He only went to Eddie and Patricia's wedding because he didn't want to make an ass of himself. Mr. Sweet's behavior made Eddie beyond upset, but he managed to get over it, just as he did when he was younger. But through it all, he had Patricia. The two tied the knot after they graduated from their first few years of college, and Eddie couldn't be happier.

Then there was Patricia. Her twin sister, Piper, had been granted a full-ride music scholarship to Julliard, a prestigious performing arts school in New York. Patricia was thrilled for her sister, and so were her parents. But when her family learned that she had no clue what she wanted to major in as she started college, they flipped out. Patricia was used to being neglected by her parents, but when they refused to finance her education until she knew what she wanted to be, it really stung her. She fought hard with her parents, and with that she decided what she wanted to be: a Lawyer. It was a perfect job for her, since Patricia always seemed to be arguing with somebody. She is still in Law school, but she will hopefully pass her Barr Exam in three years.

Alfie seemed to have the least amount of problems. He earned a college degree in Graphic Design, and has been hired to become a video game designer, alongside his best friend Jerome. Although Alfie had a great college experience and had landed his dream job, the hardships did strike him too. Alfie had married Willow just five months after they had graduated from High School, and the two wanted kids shortly after. Unfortunately, there were complications that prevented them from getting pregnant for four years. The couple became very depressed, and Willow had even had a few thoughts of suicide. When their daughter Allison came along, the two were overjoyed; their dreams had finally come true after all.

The five adults thought, and then laughed. They _all_ had problems, but they got through them. And look where they are today.

Their food came, and they continued their chatter.

"So have you guys thought of any names yet?" KT asked Patricia and Eddie.

The couple sighed. Everyone knew that they were fighting about their children's names. They are expecting a boy and a girl, and they could not agree on any names.

Eddie sighed. "I've always liked the names Ashley and Noah, but Patricia hates those."

Patricia rolled her eyes. "They're too American. I like Victoria and Elizabeth, and William and Joseph, but he won't agree on any one of those."

"I like Joseph and Victoria, but I want to call them Joe and Tori, and you _hate_ nicknames!" Eddie shot back.

The two started bickering back and forth, and KT couldn't help but feel guilty for bringing up the subject.

Their food came, and the dug into their meals. They all love this restaurant _sooooooo_ much!

They continued to talk about their high school days at Anubis House, and how far they have come in life. They had these conversations every year, and it was always fun to see how they had changed after each year.

Before the blink of their eyes, the dinner was over and they were walking out of the restaurant to their cars. They hugged one another goodbye, even though they would see each other again tomorrow.

But before they called it a night, there was one more thing they had to do. It was a tradition between the five of them, and they only did it on this night.

Eddie put his hand over his eye. The others did the same.

"Sibuna." He said.

"Sibuna!" Everyone repeated.

No one would admit it, but saying Sibuna was every one's favorite part of the night. It made them reflect on their days as teenagers, and it brought a smile to their lips.

Then, they broke up. The couples went to their cars, and Alfie climbed on his motorcycle. And then, they were off, going back to their new adult lives.


End file.
